Flight of the Punk Brigade
by punkkagome
Summary: Some punk angst and revenge. Kagome is a punk from new york, who moves to L.A. with her mom and brother for her new producing job, cue in twists of fate, and an evil plot.. IK, MS
1. End of an Era

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, the talented Rumiko Takahashi does.. 

Hey, first fanfic, hope you like it.. I'm kind of nervous about it.. Please r&r! Don't flame me too harshly. :S

Chapter 1 : End of an Era 

"But mom, I just graduated. Can't we wait until mid summer before we move?" a girl cried in angst, throwing the last bit of her clothing into her suit case and shutting it. She played with her bull ring, and went into the bathroom to rinse her face and make sure her eyebrow didn't look infected. The piercing she had got on her birthday with her friends. 'That was a crazy night' she thought suppressing a giggle at how wasted they had gotten. She didn't quite care or understand why she was still arguing about it. I mean, they were leaving that night from J.F.K. International airport for Los Angeles. 

"Kagome, I know you don't see it as a good thing, but think of the benefits that I'll be able to afford for you in California, how could I not take this job offer. New York I know has always been your home, but, Los Angeles won't be bad. Think of all the famous people I'll be able to work with there. I mean, it's not everyday that I get offered a job doing movies." her mother answered. 

"But mom, the people there are all plastic…" her voice trailed off.. Her brain started putting things together. Some of her most favorite bands had come from California, a lot of famous clubs like the Whiskey were located out there.. "you know what, on second thought, as long as someone knows about the Misfits, and the Dropkick Murphy's, this move won't be all that bad. I just don't want to leave my friends."

Her mom shook her head. The decision her daughter had just made on the move was that the music scene would be almost the same. Her and that damn punk rock! At least she was more interested in moving three thousand miles away. "What ever you say, Kagome. Why don't you go say goodbye to your friends, and your old 'band mates'?" 

"Yeah, I better. They would want to kick my ass if I didn't." she said. She finished putting the clothes she had still in New York into her suitcase and shut it. She put her leather jacket on and headed down the hall. Her mother shook her head at the daughter that had been molded by the city. 'What a style sense.' she thought shaking her head somewhat disapprovingly, 'maybe once out there, her tastes will change. I can only hope.' watching the cluster of patches and things written in white out on the back of her daughters jacket. 

"Where are you going?" her little brother Sota asked as Kagome went to the front door of the apartment. 

"I'm going to say goodbye to my band." she said opening the door and closing it behind her, not waiting for a reply. 

She went to the elevator and went to ground level. 'Remember all of these last moments Kagome, it won't be long until we leave.' she thought frowning and pushing her self out the glass doors. 

There was a busyness only this city seemed to have. She would often walk around on the streets just to listen to the hustle and bustle of the streets. The cabs being hailed by many different people all usually in suits, she had the money to take a cab, be she preferred the brisk walk through the city. She made her way to the corner of 9 and 87, to meet up with her friends for one last cup of coffee. Her band mates were sad she was leaving. After she joined they started getting gigs at small party's and clubs. She was the singer, and it was easy to see why they wanted them to play. She was tall with long raven black hair, and blue eyes. her mother and father both were directly from Japan, her father had passed a short time after her mother announced to be pregnant with her brother Sota. She was really pretty, and grew up in the punk scene; or really what seemed to be left of it. She wasn't a skin head punk, as so much of the scene here seemed to be. She was the goofy happy punk. Like NOFX, for instance was one of her major influences. And though she wasn't Irish, she loved the Dropkick Murphy's, they were one of her major influences as well. 

"well," she said looking at her best friend since before grade school, Eri, "I have to leave. Our plane leaves in about 4 hours, and you know how traffic is and how airports are." 

"Yeah. We're going to miss you Kagome." Eri said the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I'm going to miss you guys, too. "she said, trying to be macho and not cry all over like a big sobbing baby. 

She hugged all her friends goodbye and told them she would call them from Los Angeles once she got to her new home. After a few hugs and finally getting away, she headed back up to the front of her apartment building, where she found her mother waiting for her, holding her brothers hand and talking to the limo driver that was taking them to the airport. 'A limo? I thought we were going to take a cab.' Kagome wondered as she finished wiping the tears from her cheeks from saying goodbye. 

"Good Kagome, your back. I was wondering when you'd get back here. You know, I really wish you hadn't decided to wear that to LA." her mother said frowning at her daughters red plaid skirt, fishnets, doc martins and her DKM tank under her leather jacket. 

"hey, we're going to be in air for what? 5 hours or so, the idea is comfort." she answered. "I thought we we're going to be taking a cab. What's with the limo?" 

"My new boss sent it for us. We'll be departing from LAX in one as well, wait till you see what is in store for us once we arrive at our new home. Then you will better understand Kagome." her mother replied, scooting her in the limo. 

Making herself comfortable she pulled her MP3 player out of her bag and said a silent goodbye to the city she loved and would miss dearly. She felt her eyes well with tears and kept her head looking out the window. 

After about an hour of traffic, they finally reached the airport, already having their possessions sent over, each of them only had one bag of luggage and a carryon. The cops watched her from the moment she hit the door. Until they made it through security checkpoint. Security was overrated, and she couldn't believe some of the things people got through with. 'I need a cigarette, and a nice cold Guinness Stout' she thought walking past a fat cop munching on a doughnut and sipping coffee. He watched every move she made and she desperately contained all comments in her mind that was screaming lyrics to 'puke on the cops' by NOFX. 

They waited a short while in the terminal and they boarded. The in flight movie blew, so, she listened to her music as the plane started to take flight. Sitting in First class was bomb, and sometime after lift off, she dozed out and stayed asleep until they arrived at LAX. 

'Wow, what an overrated airport.' Kagome thought passing a California Pizza Kitchen after exiting off the plane. Her little brother was drowsy and rubbing his eyes, she followed a safe distance behind her mom. Just in case, that, and she had her head phones on. They went down the escalator and were met by a driver holding a sign reading Higurashi on it. 'hey, he's not bad looking' she thought checking him out. He was tall and looked sort of built. Tan skin, dark brown hair, and shades. 

He didn't speak to anyone except her mother, and that was to tell her to follow him. He put their luggage in the trunk and let them in the limo and shut the door. 'Wow, he was nice.' she thought rolling her eyes, bracing herself for what was next. 

**** Well.. R&R. sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it, but if you did, please, let me know and I'll continue. 


	2. Do I really have to?

****

Well, here I am with another chapter.. Oh well, enjoy the confusion. J Anyways, on with the disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did, well, the characters would be like this.. 

Inuyasha: Nathan (only cause he's cute and actually acts just like Inuyasha)

Kagome: me (cause she kicks ass sometimes, but can be annoying lol)

Sango: Nina (my best friend)

Miroku: Jon-o (because he's Nina's fiance' and he's a pervert too)

Shippo: my son Zach (because well, Kagome acts like Shippo's mom) 

Naraku: Jason (mean ex that we all want to beat up)

And last but not least Kikyo: Andrea (because well, shes a bitch! Lol)

Now! I suppose onto the story!

Chapter 2: Do I really have to?

Standing outside of a large estate in the West Hills stood three men awaiting the arrival of Kagome's family. Two of the men in black suits and shades with long silver hair. The last and shortest of the three stood slouching and uncaring in a pair of black Dickies scants, a baggy red Rancid tee, and black and red Vans. A black Misfits hat sitting on the top of his head, with long silver hair as well. 

"Stand up straight. I wish you would've worn something a little nicer then that Inuyasha." said the man in the middle. 

"Stuff it Sesshie, I don't see how you guys can stand around in those monkey suits." he replied.

"At least I look appropiate, and not like a slob. I swear it looks like you were raised by wolves instead of Dog Demons." he retorted. 

"That's enough you two." said their father who stepped back after receiving a call on his cell. 

'How did I agree to this?' screamed Inuyasha's mind as he waited beside his father and his brother Sesshomaru at his dad's new producers home they had just finished redecorating for. 'oh yeah, my dad made me, all thanks to Sesshie! At least I had help from Sango and Miroku. Mainly Sango though.' 

"When are they supposed to be here?" he whined. 

"stop whining. They'll be here in a few minutes, the limo driver called to tell Dad earlier." Sesshomaru said looking down on Inuyasha. 

"feh," was the reply Inuyasha gave. 

*flashback*

Inuyasha rolled over in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his golden eyes, and glanced at the clock. "I guess I better get up…" he said sleepily reading that it was 1:23 in the afternoon. After pulling himself out of bed, yawning and stretching he noticed he had five new messages on his answering machine. He pressed play as he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. 

"10:35 am, Saturday," the machine began, "Hey, what's up? Give me a call back, Sango and I were wondering if you wanted to go cruz the beach. How did last night go by the way? Peace."

'Miroku, I'll have to call him and see when he plans to do that. After I call Kikyo.' he thought continuing to brush his teeth. 

"11:16 am, Saturday," the machine began again. It was a hang up. 

'Obviously not something important.' he thought continuing to brush his teeth. 

"11:54 am, Saturday," it said, "Inuyasha, it's me, Kikyo, I have to speak with you. I'll be home till 2:30. Till then, goodbye."

  
'What? No, I love you my soon to be dear husband. It's probably still sinking in.' he thought smiling about the night before.

"12:26 am, Saturday," the machine continued, "Inuyasha, I had Sesshomaru leave you a job in the milla envelope on your desk. I need your help on this, it's about time you start working for your allowance anyways."

'whatever dad.' he thought rinsing out his mouth, 'now to call Kikyo before I jump in the shower.'

A few minutes later…

"What do you mean, your breaking up with me?" Inuyasha said angrily. 

"It's not working out, I was wrong to be with you for so long and in the first place anyways." Kikyo said cold and emotionless.

"Nah, c'mon, what's wrong? What's up with you?!" he said still disbelieving what she was saying. She seemed happy last night when he gave her the ring and asked her to marry him. 

"We're over." she said cold and uncaring and hung up the phone. 

"STUPID BITCH!" he screamed throwing the cordless phone on the floor. He stormed into the bathroom and took his shower. He dried off and got dressed. He tore out a pair of baggy khaki shorts, and a black 'The Unseen' tee. He slipped on his vans sandals, grabbed a pair of his DC's and tucked a pair of socks in them, and grabbed his board. 

He went to his desk and grabbed the manilla envelope and his black Misfits cap and keys, and stormed downstairs and into the large stainless steel kitchen. He saw a bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple off of it and took a bite. 

"And where do you think your going off to?" His brother Sesshomaru said coming in through the door leading to the patio and the pool. 

"feh, and it's your business how?" grumbled Inuyasha. 

"Are you going to do what father has asked of you?" he asked him eyeing the envelope under Inuyasha's arm. 

" I guess, whatever.. Sure. I'm leaving now. " he said just agreeing to get him to go away, and heading to the front door. 

"Great, I'll give dad a call and give him the news." his brother replied. 

"Why don't you do that, and shut up Sesshie." he grumbled stomping out of the house to the garage. 

He went in the side door of the garage and pressed the button to lift up the door. He muttered under his breath and went to his 2003 Ford Explorer XLT Special Edition. His father asked him If he wanted a new one, but he really liked this vehicle. It was black, with leather detail inside, dark tinted windows, new shiny rims. Had some stickers on the back making fun of everyone's intelligence. He loved his SUV. He got in, started it up and noticed that Kikyo had left her purse in the floorboard. 'fuck. I need to get my shit back anyways.' he thought. He dialed Kikyo on his cell and waited for her to answer. She didn't, damn.. Caller id is a pain in the ass sometimes. Her machine picked up, and he realized why she had broke up with him. "hey sorry you missed me. I'm either with my boyfriend Naraku or hanging out somewhere, or possibly asleep or in the tanning bed. Leave it."

"kikyo, I'm coming by to get my stuff, and to return your purse. You're a stupid fucking cunt. How long has that been your message? How long have you been seeing this asshole? I thought you loved me. Well, fuck it all. I'm on my way." and hung up. The anger building up inside more and more. He put the SUV in reverse, and sped out of the garage. He braked quickly and threw it in drive. "fucking bitch" he muttered. And peeled out and pressed the button to open his gate to his lavish West Hills home. 

Arriving at Kikyo's house he punched in the code to open the gate but found out she had her parents change it to prevent him from coming in. He pressed the call button and the Butler said that he would meet him at the gate. 

He had a box and his favorite duffle bag full of his stuff in the golf cart he drove to the gate. Inuyasha handed him kikyo's purse and the butler pulled the gate a little and shoved his things into his arms. 

"Where's the engagement ring that she received last night?" Inuyasha asked sullenly. 

"She told me to let you know that it was in your glove box you half breed." he sneered as he closed the gate. 

Inuyasha watched a black Cadillac driving up to the gate as it opened up the rest of the way. All the windows darkly tinted. He was able to see Kikyo pointing and laughing at Inuyasha as he came around from the back of the SUV where he was putting his stuff. Her new boyfriend was laughing as well. She leaned in towards Naraku and kissed him in front of Inuyasha. He grabbed a slightly large rock and hurled it at the Cadillac's windshield spider webbing all the glass and screamed "FUCK YOU BITCH!" and got into his SUV madder than a hornet being disturbed in it's nest. And peeled out of the entrance to her driveway. 'I need to talk to Miroku and Sango.' he thought. As he stopped at a stop sign, he made sure the ring was in the glove box. It was still in the box and looked as though it had been thrown in there. 

'I can't believe that after 2 years of being together she did this to me. Everything was fine. He drove on to Miroku's and told Sango and Miroku everything about what happened.

"Inuyasha, you know that we never liked her, and we always had a feeling that she would do something like this." Sango and Miroku confessed. Miroku couldn't help but notice the manila envelope under Inuyasha's arm. 

"What's in there? Miroku asked pulling the manila envelope out from under his arm. 

"I don't know. Something my father had Sesshie leave in my room for me. I hadn't looked in it yet."

"well, lets see what it is." Sango said taking the envelope from miroku and opening it. "Wow, she's cute, here's a note from your father." handing Inuyasha the note. 

"Your assignment is to get the help of your friends Sango and Miroku to decorate a room from this girl. She seems to like the stuff you and your friends do, I felt this would be something constructive for you to do. 

Dad" Inuyasha read.

"Wow, Inuyasha, check this chick out!" Miroku said trying to get his friends mind off Kikyo, and handing him the picture. 

"What the FUCK!" Inuyasha said passing the note to Sango and taking the picture from Miroku. 

'She looks like Kikyo. But a punk version of her. She's really cute though.. What am I saying! Kikyo just dumped me.' he thought. Kikyo was by no means a punk, and his friends never really liked her. They always told him that when he was with Kikyo she made him act like he was too good to hang out with them. Thus the struggle it always seemed like to hang with them. Maybe the break up was a good idea, but she broke his heart. And now he was going to have to decorate a room for a hard core punk from New York. She was quite attractive though, the picture of her was of her on stage holding the bridge of her bass with her left hand, and flipping off the crowd with the other. She had a bull ring which he thought was brave. 'I wonder what else she has pierced.' he thought. She had long black hair like Kikyo's, he could tell by the way it was porcupined out, and how tall the spikes were. The girl wore a Wife beater with a black anarchy symbol on it, and a short plaid skirt with fishnets that were all ripped up and a pair of maroon Doc Martins. 

"So, you are going to help me with this right guys?" he asked them. 

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to meet her!" said Sango. 

"Me too, umm.. I mean.. ugh." Miroku said. 

"Okay, since she is extremely hot, I'll allow you this one time to touch her ass." Sango said, she knew she'd never hear the end of that if she didn't just give in. "BUT NOTHING ELSE!" 

"See why I love her?" Miroku said smiling. 

"You fucking pervert." Inuyasha said smiling for the first time since Kikyo decided to end it. 

"Well, I guess I can do this, as long as Sango is always present." Inuyasha said. 

"Lets go get your mind of Kikyo." Sango said pulling him by his arm out of Miroku's room and down the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" he asked. 

"How about some random acts of chaos?" Miroku said. 

" I know, we'll ride around and try to cheer you up until something pops into our minds to do." Sango said. 

Inuyasha agreed to this, like he really had a choice. 

*end flashback*

Here it was four months after the breakup with Kikyo he was stuck welcoming this girl and her family to their new home. 'She better like that fucking room' he thought. Beginning to slouch again. Sesshomaru nudged him and he straightened up. He noticed a black limo coming up the drive. He was suddenly nervous and couldn't figure out why as the limo came to a halt in front of the large light blue Victorian style mansion they stood in front of awaiting the arrival of his fathers new producer/assistant. 


	3. Friend or Foe?

Thank you so much to you guys who sent me reviews. Glad you liked it J !!! I feel so loved! :P hee hee… 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but alas, I don't.

Friend or Foe?

Kagome settled into the limo, holding onto her backpack and leather Jacket in her lap. Her mother and Sota were talking but she wasn't really interested in talking. Yeah, she was anxious to see their new home, but she decided that it would be best to just stay quiet and listen to her music. She cut it off for a moment to switch the MP3 catching some of her Mom and Sota's conversation. 

"Do you think we'll have a pool?" he asked his mother, Kagome rolling her eyes. 

"Maybe, it's a surprise." her mother answered smiling at Sota. 

Kagome found the MP3 she was hunting, switched it out, tossed the other one in her backpack and pressed play. She leaned her head on the window and gazed out at the new surroundings. She saw a sign that read Freeway 101, and watched the traffic pass as she mouthed the lyrics to 'Halloween' by the Misfits. She dozed for a couple of minutes, and noticed that there wasn't much traffic around except expensive vehicles, like decked out Hummers, and then felt the limo slow way down to a stop. She looked out the window her mother was sitting next to and saw that they were turning into a driveway, that had a large Iron gate swinging open. 'what the hell???' she thought somewhat confused. She decided to straighten her clothing and put her leather jacket on. 

The limo crept along and finally went to a clearing which was the middle of a circular driveway, in the middle a large white water fountain and a large light blue Victorian style house. She noticed a silver Mercedes-Benz parked and three men standing in front of the massive house. Two of them were in black suits and black shades, and the third in a red Rancid tee, and black skants with a black cap on. They all had long silver hair, and were arranged in height. 'In case the guy in the Rancid tee is hot, I'm going to make sure I look okay.' she thought pulling her compact out of her backpack and opening it up. She checked out her eyebrow out, it wasn't as puffy as it had been, nor was it really red anymore. She checked and made sure that her bull ring was clean, surprised that it wasn't. 'I look tired, but at least my face looks alright. Glad I didn't wear makeup, it'd would be off by now anyways.' she thought sadly, thinking about her goodbye to her friends and band mates. She closed up the compact and put it back in her bag. She ran her fingers through her hair being careful not to remove her head phones from her ears, and looked back out at the house. She noticed, what appeared to be, a two car garage that was painted light blue just off from the house. She looked back at the men, and saw that they were standing on the porch and the guy in the "skater" clothes wore a black Misfits cap. 'good taste.' she thought smiling. 

She got a little nervous as the limo came to a halt, not exactly sure why, but she did, and turned her attention to the voice talking in the head phones. "This is a song we wrote about Jacking off." it said and she giggled at Fat Mike of NOFX as he began to listen to the song. She couldn't help but laugh. Her guy friends found the song off of 'I Heard They Suck Live' (A/N: brain froze and I couldn't remember the title of the song, but it is off of the I Heard They Suck Live, album. I'm embarrassed that I don't know since they are one of my favorite bands!) humorous, but not nearly as funny as her and Eri found it. The limo driver opened the door, to let them out. 

Her mother got out first, thanked the driver, and went to the tallest man and shook his hand. Sota followed her out and over. Kagome put a strap over her right shoulder and giggled again at the song she was listening to as she put her feet on the cemented driveway. Her mother shot her a look of disapproval and she reached into the netted pocket of her backpack and cut off the MP3 player and stood up. She walked over to her mother, pulled the head phones down and smoothed out her plaid skirt. She looked over at the boy on the end and noticed that his eyes were a gold/yellow color. 'weird.. I've never seen those eyes before, yet I feel like I have.' she thought. 

Inuyasha stared at the girl that emerged out of the limo last. She was even better looking in person, she looked like Kikyo, yet, she didn't at the same time. Her giggle was one of the sweetest he'd ever heard, and her musical tastes were obviously great. As she passed him she had made direct eye contact and smiled. 'If I could just get over what Kikyo did to me, I would consider asking her on a date.' he thought sadly and continued to watch her. 

"Mr. Husako, I would like you to meet my daughter, Kagome, and my son, Sota. Kagome, Sota, this is my new boss Mr. Husako." she said proudly, with a small smile on her lips. 

Mr. Husako was a good looking guy, his long silver hair, his skin lightly tanned, and he looked really nice in the suit he wore. He lowered him self a little and shook Sota's hand. 

"Nice to meet you, young man." he said smiling. 

"Nice to meet you, too." Sota said, "Is this our new home?"

"Yes it is." he said and laughed. 

Mr. Husako lifted himself back up and looked at Kagome, and shook her hand as well. 

"Nice to meet you." he said. 

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." she said, her words dripping with sarcasm, not meaning to, but coming out that way. 

He released her hand and smiled an odd smile. She looked over at the boy on the end and he smiled and looked like he was trying not to laugh. She looked at her mom who looked at her with disapproval, yet again. 

"I would like to welcome you to your new home. In case your wondering about the gentlemen to my left, this is my eldest son, Sesshomaru, and my youngest, Inuyasha." he began, "Your mother did pay for most of this, but I always like to do something or give something extra to employees I think are worthy or going to be worthy of it. Instead of payment in check form, she accepted my job offer and asked for me to find you a home. I decided to have my sons earn their room and board. I gave Sesshomaru the responsibility of coming up with your room, Sota."

"really?" he asked looking at the other man in the suit named Sesshomaru. 

"Yes, really, are you ready to see your home?" Mr. Husako asked him. 

"Yeah!" he said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. 

"Sesshomaru, show Sota his new room and around the grounds." he ordered Sesshomaru. 

"Yes father." he said politely. 

Sota followed Sesshomaru into the house. He walked inside and yelled to Kagome and his mom, "WOW! WAIT TILL YOU SEE THIS!" 

They heard Sesshomaru attempt to quiet him, and Kagome giggled as it failed hopelessly. 

"Kagome, I gave Inuyasha and his friends, Sango and Miroku, the task of coming up with your room. They were unable to be here unfortunately, but you will be meeting them later when Inuyasha takes you out so you can get used to this area, and look around." he said to her. 

'I have to take her around too, now? I don't remember agreeing to that!' Inuyasha's thoughts screamed and he felt his anger rise a little. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to happy about what his dad had just said. 'Damn, someone must have pissed in his cornflakes.' she thought and stifled her giggle. 

"Inuyasha, take Kagome and show her around the house and grounds, and her room." he ordered. 

"Yes masta." he said sarcastically, then looked to Kagome who looked like she was going to laugh at any minute. 

"Come on, I'll show you around." he said rudely walking into the house. 

'hmm.. He's a little rude.' she thought following him inside. 

She saw what appeared to be a formal living room. It had her mothers antique furniture in it, some stuff on the white walls and the carpet was a light beige color. She hurried to catch up with Inuyasha who had started up the carpeted stairway. He stopped and turned to her as she started up the stairs. 

"Will you hurry up and stop gawking? I have things I have to do today!" he stated arrogantly. 

"Fuck off, I was just looking, you've been in this house before and it's my first time, Asshole." she said getting a little peeved by her handsome guide. 

"What did you call me? Asshole? Well, at least I don't look like I just walked off of Sunset Drive, geeked out and trashy looking." he shot back and finished climbing the stairs. 

" Excuse me?!" she said, this time getting mad. 

"You look like a fucking whore!" He said as she joined him at the top of the stairs. 

"Like I care, you look like a fucking poser, you probably don't know half of the songs by the bands your wearing you arrogant bastard! You shouldn't even be wearing that hat! You're a disgrace on all Misfits fans!" she yelled grabbing the Misfits cap with her left hand and started to pull it off of his head. 

Inuyasha's left arm shot up grabbing her forearm, his right arm going up to push the cap back on his head. "Bitch, don't you ever grab my hat and try to remove it from my head again!" he growled. 

Kagome hadn't noticed until now that his fingernails were claws. She looked him in the eyes and they seemed to be glowing, and was that a dog growl she heard coming from him. She got a little frightened by his swift movements and the strength he had. 

He smelled and saw the fear she produced when he did that. 'what the fuck am I doing? She's hot and I'm treating her like shit. She doesn't look trashy, she looks sexy as hell in those fishnets and short skirt. I guess I have to apologize so she doesn't hate me. Damn it. I fucking hate apologizing.' he thought sighing and feeling bad about being short tempered and fighting with the new, very beautiful girl in front of him. She felt so soft, and even though she had had a long day, he loved the way she smelled. 

"Look, I'm sorry. My dad just angers me, and I didn't mean to take it out on you." he mumbled barely audible, but enough to where Kagome could hear it. 

"Don't take your fucking anger at your dad out at me! Let go of my arm!" she snapped back as he released her forearm. 

"Don't be mad. Please. I apologize. I worked really hard on your room, and I sincerely hope that you like it." he said, his eyes softening as he gazed at Kagome who was still peeved at him. 

She had almost decided to declare this guy schizophrenic, until she looked at his eyes. They looked guilty and sorry. She relaxed, and gave him a small smile. "Fine. Just try not to take your problems or dilemma's out on me next time. I accept the apology." she finally said. 

"Good, now, will you follow me to your room?" he asked starting down the hall, a little nervous about how she'd react to the room. 

"Aye, Aye Captain." she said saluting like a dysfunctional solider. 

He laughed at her and went to the end of the huge hall, and turned back to her again. 

"By the way, I don't mind showing you around, my father just never asked me. And, well, you know how it is being told what to do all the time." he said rolling his eyes. He was stopped in front of the door to her room. 

"Now, if you don't like it, you can hate me for the rest of your life and blame me for all of your problems. But do remember that me and my friends tried our best." he said. 

She could tell he was nervous and even though he was arrogant, rude, and seemed to be a little self-absorbed, she liked him. 

"Even if it's pink and all frilly, and I totally hate it, I won't hate you." she assured him. 

"I mean, I may want to beat you senseless, but I won't hate you." she joked with him and made him laugh. 

'He's so much more handsome and inviting when he smiles.' she said and noticed that he had sharp fangs, which sort of surprised her. But then again, after seeing his fingers were claws, and feeling the strong grip on her arm, could anything really surprise her about this guy?

"Well, here goes nothing…" he said turning the door knob and pushing the door open. 

Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide as she stepped inside. 

'Oh no, I hope she doesn't hate it!' Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome's shocked look. Her eyes looked like they would come out of their sockets at any moment. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

Well.. that's all for now… J Please R&R! I have to go catch my little Hanyou. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have suggestions, make sure to write them in your review! Till next time! :P


	4. Surprises at every turneh it's not that ...

Yea! I survived a shopping trip with my sister! *dances happily* and had money to buy stuff.. Which wasn't anything I really wanted.. Just some new khaki pants for work… *sigh* like you guys care. Well, since my little Hanyou is glued to the TV awaiting Dragonball Z to come on.. I will continue, as I drink my Guinness Stout (it's only a six pack, I doubt I'll get a buzz) and attempt to not sound retarded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. If only I did… 

A Surprise At Every Turn

Kagome looked around the dark red rust colored room, her posters and band flyers of shows that she had gigs in strategically placed on the walls. The full size bed frame, bed side tables, shelves, and huge desk were mahogany, and there were two large black double doors to her right. The carpet was black, and there were three comfy chairs, one at the desk and two facing a wall with a small mahogany table sitting there, two large glass door just a couple feet away from the chairs was a balcony that she could go out on, and a door to the left of that. The linen on the bed was black with red plaid trim, at the foot of the bed was a rather large mahogany chest. She got a little worried, as she looked around and did not see her precious bass guitar and amp. 

"Where is my bass?" she asked a little panicky. 

"In here, we weren't sure where you wanted that, and since it was in the cloth case we didn't want it to get damaged." he said opening one of the black door and flipping on the light to a very large walk in closet that held all of her clothing and had room for tons more. She went inside of it, following Inuyasha to where her bass was. She grabbed the handle to the cloth bag and toted it out of the closet, and laid it on the bed. 

"Will you grab my amp? I know where I'm going to put it. I'm going to put it over there with the chairs that are facing that blank wall." 

"Well, it's not a blank wall. It's a screen, come here and I'll show you." he said going to the area she was talking about. 

"Huh? Ok." Kagome said confused. She left her bass laying on the bed and followed him. 

He gently pulled the small handle and slid the screen across revealing a massive entertainment center complete with a flat screen plasma TV, satellite receiver, DVD, VCR, CD, MP3, satellite radio, surround sound, record player, and Playstation 2. All of her games, movies, CD's, and records on the right with plenty of space for more. 

"all I had was a plain tv-vcr combo, boom box, and a play station 2. Now I have all this?" kagome said surprised. 

"Yeah, me, Miroku and Sango thought it would be a nice welcome here present. My dad knows nothing about it, the only thing here that was yours was the Playstation 2. Why did you have records and no record player by the way?" he admitted and asked. 

"Eh, well, my mom had one, so I bought a lot of records because they were cheaper then CD's. I worked as a waitress for awhile in New York while I was in high school, so I would have my own money and I could buy what I wanted without my mom knowing. Well, Sota likes a couple of the bands I listen to, and he broke the record player trying to play one of my Misfits albums. So, mom got rid of it, because it was lost cause to fix it." she said. 

"well, it makes sense. At least you can listen to them again." he said. 

"Yeah.. Thank god. Punk sounds better on vinyl." she said and giggled. "Thanks for all of that. You didn't have to go to so much trouble and expense on all of that."

"No problem. Sango and Miroku are really looking forward to meeting you, it was their idea. I just wanted to make sure you had a good sound system since I saw that you were in a band. I figured music was your thing." He said a little quiet and passing off the good deed they had done. 

"I'm looking forward to meeting them too. Even though I know nothing about them." she said going to the black door. "What's this? My own bathroom?" she said opening it up and turning on the light. 

'obviously, Kagome. wow, this is really nice.' she thought looking around the celestial styled bathroom. There was a large garden tub, shower stall, linen closet, toilet, sink, large mirror and a mahogany vanity with a small chair. The titles on the floor were really cool and formed a large sun and moon in the center. There were candles placed all over, the walls were plain white and a celestial border along the top. 

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha said, showing her nervousness in his voice. 

"I like it a lot. But how did you know that music was my thing, and that I loved red and black and celestial style?" she inquired raising her pierced right eyebrow. 

"well, I asked my dad to get some info for me and my friends from your mom. She also sent a picture of you in concert with your friends. Sango held onto the picture. As far as I know, I think she gave it back to my dad to send back to your mom before you left New York." he said, lying about the picture. 

"As long as you admit you didn't just come up with it." she laughed. 

" Well, I had a good idea when I saw a chick with a bull ring that it would be easy enough to set up. Oh, and your old computer was too slow, we got you a new one with a flat screen. All of your stuff in the old computer was placed in the new one, so you didn't lose anything. So, I'm going to quickly show you around the rest of the house, show you your vehicle and then I have to go meet with my friends." he said quickly trying to push her out of the door. She half listened to him, sat on the bed and slipped off her shoes. Since he wasn't really paying that much to what she was doing, she pulled off her fishnets and grabbed some clean clothes out of the closet. 

"What are you doing? I was going to show you the rest of the house!" 

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change. When I see my vehicle, I will want to obviously take it for a spin. You can wait. Sit and watch TV or something. It'll only be a 15-20 minute inconvenience to you." she stated walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Damn it. Now I have to wait even longer!" he angrily sat down on one of the chairs and flipped on the TV and Satellite dish. 

She giggled as she undressed and got in the shower. She bathed quickly, not to piss off the boy in her room, dried and put on some clean clothes. A pair of red plaid flared Capri's, and a black Misfits tank. She didn't do anything with her hair, just brushed it out and pulled it into a pony tail. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet, slipped her studded belt into the belt loops of her Capri's, and slipped on her black and gray van sandals on. 

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha complained turning the TV and Satellite dish off, and walked over to her desk, picking up a set of keys, and a small white envelope. 

"Aw, what did you miss me?" Kagome said teasingly. 

"Not really, here, these are yours and so is this." he said handing her the keys and the small envelope. 

She put the keys in her pocket and opened the envelope. It had a Bank of America visa inside with her name on it, with a bank statement saying that it had about 48 grand on it. 

"What the fuck? How do I have 48 grand on this?! And how is it mine?!" She gasped. 

"Oh, I'll explain that. 4,000 of your moms weekly check goes to you and your brother, that way you don't have to work and go to school, just go to school. It also pays for college in case of no scholarship or what not. Your mom suggested the idea since her salary is quite high. Do you understand that?" he asked her. 

" I suppose.. Um.. Okay." she said putting the card in her chained wallet and attaching it to her belt. 

"I have a lot on mine. I have three accounts that my dad doesn't know about. If he knew that I just decided to save most of it, he'd be surprised. I don't really like flashy stuff. He wants me to get some expensive foreign car like his and get rid of my Explorer, but I refuse. I like my vehicle. He doesn't like it because it's not as expensive as his, and my insurance is a little higher." 

" I think I'm going to do a lot of shopping and then just do the same as you, but my mom wouldn't mind me saving it, I wouldn't have to keep it a secret. But how do I have 48 grand on it?"

" lucky. Your mom has been technically working for my dad for the last six months. So, you figure 2 a week. It adds up to 48. Now come on lets go, Kikyo." he said starting to open the door to her room. 

" Who's that? I know it's not me. My name is Kagome, c'mon, say it with me, KA-GO-ME." she said slightly angered that he'd called her someone else's name. 

He turned around to face her. 'oh my god. Why did I say Kikyo! Damn it. Smooth there dumbass.' he could tell she was pissed off by that by her skin color and tone of voice. 

"Excuse me, Kagome. You just look like someone I used to love, but now hate." he answered simply. 

"Oh, so does that mean your going to hate me because I look like some dumb bitch you used to be in love with?" she asked 

"Not really, but right now that sounds like a good idea with all your bickering!" he said. 

"I'm not bickering. I'm just making statements." she replied with fake sweetness and pushing up the bottom of his hat. 

She didn't mean to push it as hard as she did, but when she popped it up it knocked it off revealing what he had hidden. 

"Damn it, didn't I tell you never to remove my hat!" he yelled at her, as she stared at the top of his head. 

Sitting ,as cute as they could be, on top of his head were two small ears like a dog would have. 

"What are you Inuyasha? Are those real? Can I touch them?" she wondered out loud. 

"Yes they are real." he sighed picking up his hat, walking to her bed and sitting down. 

"Well, can I touch them?" she asked walking over to him. 

"I guess. Go ahead." he said sighing again. 

She lifted her arms and rubbed his ears. She could swear she heard what sounded like purring. "They're so soft and cute!" she exclaimed, "So, um, what are you?" 

"I'm half-demon. My father is a full demon, so is my brother. I don't want to talk about this right now." he said putting his hat back on and getting up, "lets go already." 

"ok." kagome said forgetting about the stupid argument and following him through the house. 

She saw the house, the pool and hot tub which looked like they were naturally made by stone, and the Japanese gardens and shrine to the right of the pool a trail off of the patio. She liked the small cave under the rock slide near the hot tub. The kitchen was all stainless steal with a bar and stools on the large island in the middle of the kitchen, the dining room was like any other dining room, and the den looked roomy and comfy. 

"So, can I see my vehicle already? I want to take it for a spin. " Kagome said as they reached the garage. "I want you to come with me though. I don't know my way around, I don't want to get lost." 

"Sure, and that's not a bad idea. I'll take you by Miroku's house and you can meet him and Sango." he said taking her keys from her and opening the garage door. "I told my dad to get the same vehicle for you as I have. I figured you would like it more."

Kagome saw a dark red colored explorer next to a black BMW which was her mothers new vehicle. The windows were tinted and it had nice rims. She had her license in New York. Her mother told her to get it before they moved, she didn't know why. She was just content with her ID, and her fake ID that said she was 21. She took her keys back from Inuyasha and unlocked the doors. 

"Well, lets get out of here dog boy." she said getting in the Explorer. 

"Lets, but do not call me dog boy." he said getting in as well. 

"I'll try not to. But, lets get going. I want to check out my new surroundings and meet your friends." she smiled as she started the ignition and backed up. 

"As long as you don't drive like an idiot, we'll get along just fine. Now, on the way to Miroku's house. I'm going to tell you a little about them." he said. And readied himself for the introduction of her to his friends. 'this is going to be a long day.' he sighed. 

Eh, well, that's all for now. This chapter is kind of boring. I know. It'll get better. My little boy got mad because Animatrix is on and not Inuyasha. Now he's saying hobbit, momma, hobbit. So, I guess that's my cue to put it on. Haha. Well, r&r. till next time. Ja Ne


	5. Make New Friends

****

Well, I felt really bad about writing a semi boring chapter. So I wrote another one for those of you who've reviewed it and like my story J . My little boy passed out shortly after watching the hobbit.. Thank goodness. He's a big ball of energy, and it's great when he sleeps…. Anyways.. I suppose onto the next chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish it were mine, but then you guys would get scared.. Hee hee.. 

Make New Friends

"So, tell me about your friends that I'm meeting." Kagome said as she started down the road. 

"Well, Sango is a good person. She was born and raised here in the West Hills, as was Miroku. He father is my dad's rival, and his best friend strangely enough. She has long black hair with blue streaks, Magenta eyes, dresses like you do, digs our music. She's cool. She plays drums, maybe you two might start a band. Take a left at the stop sign. She's really excited about meeting you. I'm really surprised that she and Miroku are engaged. They are a great couple, but still, it's weird to see your two best friends engaged and remember back when we were in middle school and Miroku would go up to all the girls, including her asking 'would you bare my child'. She was the only one since we were little that would say yes. She's into martial arts, so even though she said yes to the kid thing, she would beat him senseless every time he groped her ass." He said laughing at the memories. Kagome envisioned this, two little kids, one girl and a boy, and laughed as well. 

"Take a right here and slow down a little, his driveway is coming up." he said, then continued. Miroku is cool. We've been friends since his dad tried and received the leading role in one of his films. He was a total playboy before he and Sango got together junior year. I guess that's what makes it seem so weird. Turn into this driveway on the right." 

Kagome did as he said and stopped at the gate, and rolled down her window. Inuyasha leaned over her slightly after she pressed the call button. 

"Houishi residence. State your business." a male voice said. 

"Hey, Miroku you perv, let me in." Inuyasha said. 

"Okay dog boy." 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as the gate started to open. 

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha sat back in his seat and they began to drive up the drive way. "So, why were you so worried about your bass?" Inuyasha said as he got bored with the silence.

"It was the first thing I bought. I saved all of my tip money from my waitressing job when I was a freshman." 

"Oh. I like your stickers on it. My favorite has to be 'Partnership For An Idiot Free America'." he said and laughed. 

"That's my favorite too." she giggled. Kagome realized the was at the front of the house, stopped, put the Explorer in park and cut off the engine. 

" Well, you ready to meet my friends?" he asked with a daring look in his eyes. He knew Miroku was excited, it would be that last girl Sango would allow him to grope. He held back a laugh when he thought about that. Miroku was holding Sango to her word. 

They exited the explorer and shut the doors. Miroku was the first out to greet them. Wearing a wife beater and a baggy pair of Black JNCO's. Kagome held back a moment to check out his friends. Miroku was kind of cute, he had black hair, brown eyes, nice tan. She thought his little rattail was funny in a weird way. A girl, who she decided had to be Sango came up beside him. She was really pretty, exotic magenta eyes, and long black hair the blue highlights quite apparent in the afternoon sunlight. She wore army green cloth pants. And a black baby tee with Emily on the front. Kagome took in a deep breath and walked up next to Inuyasha. 

"Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku, my best and really, only friends. Guys, this is Kagome." Inuyasha said. 

"It's nice to meet you Kagome!" Sango said, giving her a quick friendly hug. 

"you too." Kagome said returning the hug and smiled. 

"I am pleased to meet such a beautiful young woman." said Miroku grabbing her hand, planting a kiss on top of it. 

"Uh. Sure. I don't really think Sango appreciates you kissing my hand like that in front of her." she said quizzically. 

"Hey, as long as he's not asking you to bare his child. I don't really mind." Sango interjected. 

" I thought Inuyasha was just making that up!" Kagome said laughing. 

" No, it was true. He did it to every cute girl he would see. Lucky for me, he liked them feisty." Sango said giggling. 

"Sango, you know you were always the only girl for me! I am hurt that you make me seem to have been such an awful playboy." he said acting hurt. 

"Miroku, you perverted monk. I know you remember, and I know you agree." Inuyasha put in. 

"Anyways, how about we go and get acquainted. We'll go up to my floor."

"You have your own floor?" Kagome asked with intrigue. 

"Only child, so, I have an apartment on the top floor of my parents mansion." 

"um. Ok." she said walking towards Sango who was starting to walk back into the house. 

Miroku was excited with anticipation, and Inuyasha contained his laughter somehow. But it was desperately trying to escape. He walked on Kagome's right side, and Miroku was on her left. As she went to start up the stairs, Kagome felt a warm, firm hand rubbing her ass. 

*SMACK*SMACK*

Kagome bitched slapped both Inuyasha and Miroku, making them loose balance and fall to the ground. Sango laughed till she had tears in her eyes at the two guys on the cement ground. Inuyasha was pissed. Miroku sat dazed with a grin from ear to ear. 

"You Bitch! Why did you slap me?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know which one of you it was, so I slapped you both." Kagome said sincerely, helping him off the ground. 

"Well, it wasn't!" he said and thought 'though I wish I had, WAIT! NO! SHES A BITCH!'

Kagome grimaced to the red mark she'd left on his face. "I really am sorry." she said and stood up on her tiptoes and planted a soft, small, quick kiss on his cheek where she had slapped him. 

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted. Surprised by her actions. 

Kagome watched as Sango helped Miroku up. He was still grinning ear to ear. 

"The pain was so worth that." Miroku murmured. 

"Monk, I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha said, but didn't really mean. He had his hand to his face still. Knowing that it no longer hurt. 

"Alright. Now no more. I held up, apologize to Kagome for being such a sick twisted pervert." Sango said. 

"I apologize. But I have to say Ms. Kagome, you have, with the exception of Sango, the nicest ass I've ever groped in my life. Thank you." Miroku said, still in his happy daze of groping her ass. 

"Aww. Thank you so much for complimenting me ON YOUR BEING A SICK PERVERTED IDIOT!" Kagome yelled at him. Sango and Inuyasha laughed, Miroku still held his smile. 

"C'mon, lets go upstairs." Sango said, still laughing a little. 

Inuyasha was quiet, lost in thought. 'Why did she kiss me? That was a first. I've had girls push me in the mud, and hurt me in many ways and apologize, but she's the first that's ever kissed me to apologize. What's up with this girl? Why haven't I been able to get her off my mind since I saw her picture? Am I losing my mind?' he thought. 

Kagome looked with a little worry in her eyes at Inuyasha. 'Sure, he's a jerk, and arrogant and rude, conceited, self centered, but at the same time he's considerate, and sweet, he's extremely handsome, his ears are adorable, his eyes and hair are beautiful. But he's such a jerk. I am not liking this guy… am I?' Kagome wondered, looking at Inuyasha. As he turned his head to look at her, she snapped her head back to Sango and Miroku who had stopped climbing stairs and watching them as they walked. 

As Kagome reached the top she saw a huge area made up like a living room, to the right was a kitchen and dining area, on the left were two doors, one to a bathroom and one to his actual room. She followed the others to the huge couch and chairs that were placed in front of a flat screen plasma TV. Miroku curious about why Inuyasha was so quiet, tore him away, retrieving the girls a can of Pepsi before sitting with Inuyasha at the table. 

Sango and Kagome started talking and they didn't ever seem to stop. They became fast friends and felt like they new everything about each other within the time frame that she had been there. Miroku and Inuyasha got into their first deep conversation within a two month span. 

"So, what do you think of Kagome?" Miroku said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. 

"She gets on my nerves. She looks too much like Kikyo too." he lied. Knowing that his friend knew he was lying. 

"I know your lying. She looks like her, but not that much like her. She has a better personality as well." Miroku said. Knowing that Inuyasha agreed. 

"I know. She's driving me nuts. She threw me off by kissing my cheek. I had her somewhat figured out, and then she went and changed. No girl has ever done that. I mean. If Kikyo would slap me in my face for saying something dumb, like I wanted to hang with you and Sango at the beach instead of sitting at some play she'd cuss me out, and slap me in the face. She would apologize, but she never kissed my cheek. It was weird." he confessed. 

"Inu, you like Kagome, don't you?"

"I barely know her! I have just met her. But it's strange. I feel like I've known her all of my life."

"I feel the same about Sango."

"You have known her almost your whole life." 

"Oh yeah." Miroku said and laughed then continued as he saw a fuming Hanyou sitting across from him, "get to know her better. You mentioned on the phone while she was in the shower that you had to show her around. How about me and Sango come along tomorrow, since it looks like they are best friends already, and maybe we'll alleviate some pressure off of just you and her. Sango could maybe get out whether or not she may like you." 

"That's a good idea. But I feel guilty. I mean.. Kikyo. I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"She broke my heart and stomped on it. That's why. I still love her and care about her." 

"well, try moving on, for you and that lovely girl over there's sake." Miroku said getting up from the table and walking to the two girls who were still talking. 

Inuyasha got up and followed Miroku. After a mild conversation with all four of them together. Kagome began to get really sleepy, and yawned continuously. Her eyes were barely staying open. 

"Er, I think we better get going." Inuyasha said nodding towards Kagome who was fighting a losing battle with sleep. 

They tried to get her to stand up, but she was too wobbly for that. So, Inuyasha carried the small girl down the stairs and to the explorer. 

"Poor thing. I'll see you tomorrow." Sango said and waved good bye to Inuyasha and the sleeping Kagome. 

"Too much excitement for one day for her I suppose." chuckled Miroku. 

"I'm sure she just loved you groping her ass." laughed Sango. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the house. 

Inuyasha quickly drove Kagome to her house, and parked her Explorer on the circular drive instead of the garage. 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.' he thought looking at her in the moonlight. She started to mumble, and Inuyasha struggled to hear what she was saying, but it was too jumbled up. He sighed and decided he'd just have to carry her up to her room. 


	6. Business Finished

****

Hey all, it's me back with another chappy. J Oi! This one took some thinking really. Lol… I thought of a bunch of different idea's… maybe I'll put them in later. But I am not sure yet. Having a whole 13 hours of sleep since Thursday afternoon doesn't help much either.. URGH! I love my job and shift, but I have to admit, it's not always the best.. Well, anyways… for you my dear Inu-fan012 (I told you I would dedicate one to you back! LOL).

Disclaimer: I begged and begged and begged, but still, no ownership to Inuyasha.. L 

Business Finished

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was sleeping comfortably in her bed which he'd just laid her down upon. What else was he going to do? Let her sleep in the passenger seat of her car? Especially with her mom and brother leaving the next day for San Diego with his father and brother on business. That would be real nice. He exited her room through the balcony window, and leaped on the treetops back to his own estate. He slipped through the unlocked glass door to his room, his sanctuary which was dark and inviting. He sniffed smelling something unfamiliar in his territory only to find his father sitting in the chair, waiting with a necklace of a sort in his hands. 

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to come home." his father said dryly. 

"I'm so glad that you're here to welcome me." he said rolling his eyes and turning on his light. His room was black with red trim. The carpeting black like the walls. It was his favorite shade, since it was technically not a color. He'd learned that in art class when he was in elementary school. He sat in the chair beside his father and looked with suspicion at his father, cocking his right eyebrow up.

"Why are you in here? What is that in your grasp?" he asked. 

"I've come to tell you how proud I was of you for not showing your ass today in front of the Higurashi's." he replied, fidgeting a small bit with the necklace, which Inuyasha now had come to see that it was an old rosary of sorts. 

"Is that so?"

"I also came to speak with you before I finished packing and retired for the night." he said, still fidgeting with the rosary. "Son, your mother left this with me, to place upon your neck on the eve of your 19th birthday. I will not be here tomorrow, and I feel bad about it. I made a promise to your mother that I would carry out her last wishes." 

Inuyasha looked at his father quizzically and then at the rosary. "Okay? So, put it on me and leave. It's not like I care, you never seem to be here on any of my other birthday's." 

"I want to explain to you, how it was explained to me in the note your mother left with it. You see, you mother always knew from the time that she conceived you that you would have an extraordinary love in your life. She was quite clairvoyant, and she had a little magical power. She put a spell on this rosary, before you were born. She knew you would be crass and rude. And that your words and strength could hurt the one you loved. The only person that can activate this rosary's power is one that was meant to be with you. How it's activated I don't know, what it does I do not know either. All I know is that she wished for me to give this to you." his fathered finished and placed it around his neck. 

Inuyasha looked at the rosary on his neck then at his dad and busted out in laughter. "You've lost your mind father!" he struggled to get out. 

"Inuyasha, look at me. This is indeed no joke." his father said, looking stern and serious. 

Inuyasha looked at his fathers face and immediately stopped his laughter. 

"I know I never seem to be there for you, but this is my job. I apologize. What have you planned for tomorrow?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Inuyasha gripped the rosary around his neck, and wondered why his mother had done this. He barely heard the question that his father had asked him. 

"Oh, I am taking Kagome around. Sango and Miroku are going to join me. We'll probably just hang out. I don't really care much for my birthday anyways. The only one I look forward to is my 21st, and we both know why that is." he said, his hands still grasping the rosary around his neck and gazing at it, and half laughing. 

"Inu, I apologize for volunteering you to show her around, but upon meeting her, I had this feeling that the two of you would get along. Does she know about our family, about you? Did you two get along?" he asked with almost concern. 

"She saw my ears," he began taking off his cap and tossing it on his bed, "she doesn't know what we are or what I am yet. I'm a little afraid to tell her, honestly. We get along for the most part. She likes to argue it seems. As soon as we went to go into the house, Miroku groped her, and she slapped both of us. I was angry at first, but now that I think of it, it was most amusing." 

"Sango allowed him to grope her?" his father asked bewildered. 

"She told him, if he helped us she would allow one grope on Kagome. All he said after being slapped was that it was more then worth the pain of being slapped. Sango was laughing herself into tears. Kagome fumed, and yelled at him." he explained then laughed. 

"Well, I hate to say this son, but I must be retiring for the night. We are taking Sota along with us to San Diego. Try to get along with her. You never know, you could be great friends. Happy Birthday son." his father said standing up and patting him on the shoulder. 

Inuyasha watched as his father exited his room. 'I just wish, we would have more time to talk.' he thought a little disappointed that their conversation was already over. 

'And he wonders why I can't stand him at times. Oh well.' he thought getting up and getting ready to crash out. He had another long day ahead of him. He hit the pillow and immediately fell into a troubled sleep, with frightening things in his dreams. 

"Kikyo? What are you doing?!" he yelled to her. 

Kikyo was standing there with a gun pointing it at his head in range and ready to fire. She cocked it back and readied her finger on the trigger. Naraku standing with his arm on her shoulder. 

"Die, Inuyasha!" she said cold and full of hate.

As she began to pull the trigger, a girl screamed his name and came to the side. He wasn't able to get a glimpse of the girl.

"Sit Inuyasha!" the girl on the side yelled, the rosary on his neck began to glow and Inu fell flat on his face into the sand of Santa Monica's shore. The bullet just barely grazing him as he came down hard on the ground. 

"Damn you girl! You will pay!" yelled Kikyo turning the gun at her and quickly shooting her in the chest. 

"No! Kikyo! Why?!" he said running to the girl once the spell had worn off. He held her in his arms and looked down. Her face a blur. 

"Just remember that I love you." the girl said and closed her eyes.

"No, wake up! Please, wake up!" he yelled shaking the lifeless girl in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks, "With out you I'm nothing!" 

"Great. Execution style, and you have nothing more to live for." Kikyo's voice said behind his full of hate for the man she once said she loved and pulled the trigger. 

*BANG!*

Inuyasha shot up in bed, the sweat dripping off of his forehead. It was too real, but he couldn't make out the person or what she said that made him fall to the ground. He went into his bathroom and splashed water in his face. 'What did that all mean? I haven't had a nightmare since mom died.' he thought. He dried his face and laid back down. After a few minutes he finally fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Kagome had just finished getting dressed. Sango and Miroku were on the way to her house to pick her up and head to Inuyasha's. They told her that they would be going to the beach later that day and to wear a suit. She had her red and black striped bikini on under her black Dickies skants and black fitted punk 'Hello Kitty' tee. She slipped on her sandals, and got her backpack packed with a towel and a change of clothes. They told her to bring something nice to wear to a fancy restaurant. They had made arrangements for Inuyasha's birthday. She decided on a light black sundress with black flowers on it she had bought in Coney Island one summer. She had her bass out already. Inuyasha had laid it against her nightstand when he'd put her in her bed. She heard Miroku and Sango coming up the stairs. 

They opened the door and before Miroku plopped down next to Sango on the bed she asked him to tote her bass amp to his Navigator. He did as he was told since Kagome asked in her sweetest voice and Sango gave him a death glare. He picked it up and carefully toted it down to the SUV. His baggy green and black board shorts looked like they were about to fall at any moment. He had a white tee with a Dead Kennedy's logo on it and sandals to go with it. Sango wore black board shorts and a green Happy Bunny shirt that said Bite Me and sandals. 

"I like your shirt." Kagome said after Miroku went downstairs with her amp. 

"Thanks, I like yours too." Sango answered.

"Hot topic?" 

"Yeah, you?"

"yup." Kagome said and they laughed. 

"So, why are you bringing your bass?" 

"I felt bad because it's his birthday and I don't have anything for him. So I'm going to play for you guys."

"Cool, that's sweet. I can't wait to hear you sing. Don't feel bad. He doesn't really want to celebrate any of them except his 21st of course." she said. 

"Well, you guys still got him something though, didn't you?" 

"Well, yeah." Sango replied, laughed, and then continued, "you like Inu don't you?" 

"He's an asshole, but yeah. I like him ok." 

"No, I mean. Like, if he asked would you date him?" she said

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. Right now, though, as much as we argue, no I probably wouldn't. unless, of course, I had some control over him."

"Sometimes, no control is best. But with Inu, I definitely see your point. Well, lets get downstairs and go. " she said sighing, seeing that Kagome was ready to go with her bass and backpack on. 

'Why would Sango ask me something like that? I don't think I like Inuyasha. He's such a pain in the neck! But he's so cute and sweet when they were driving in her vehicle. What do they know that I don't?' she wondered blindly and followed Sango downstairs. 

"Earth to Kagome!" Sango said waving her hand in her face, waking her from her thoughts. 

"Sorry. What?"

"What do you want to listen to?" she asked her. 

"Here, put this in!" Kagome said handing Sango a CD from her back pack.

"Leftover Crack?" Sango wondered. 

"I've heard of them. They are a weird band. Pretty good, but weird." Miroku said starting down the road. 

"Well, it can't hurt to try something new." Sango said and popped it in. 

Kagome sat back and sung along with Atheist Anthem. She believed in God, but was non denominational. She agreed about what they said about come of the churches. The thoughts about Inuyasha started forming in her mind again. Her quick conversation with Sango, the events of the last two days. She felt anxious to see Inuyasha for some reason. I guess it's because I'm going to play and sing for them. The song came to an end and she heard a slap from the front seat. Sango turned down the music and yelled at Miroku for groping her. 

"I hate that Miroku, you know that! Why do you insist on being so childish and perverted!"

Kagome just laughed at her new friends from the backseat, and turned back to her thoughts. 'Why am I so nervous? I've never been nervous to play or sing in front of anyone. Why am I acting like this?' she thought looking down at her hands which were trembling. 

***Hey there. Well, I hope you liked it. It's not really funny, I just had to put the wonderful rosary in here. I love it when Kagome sits Inuyasha! 

Inuyasha: I can't believe that in a story where we're all punks you would give me that damn rosary! Do you know how much it hurts when she sits me? 

I'm sorry.. It may be painful for you, but all of us fans love it. 

Inuyasha: I'm going to get you for that. 

Well, you have a couple of choices, 1. you deal with it, and you and Kagome get together in my story sooner; 2. I bring Kagome in and have her sit you right now; or 3. I let Kikyo win in this story. Which I really don't want to do. I hate that bitch. So?

Inuyasha: *grrrr*

Inuyasha, don't start that with me, or I'll bring Kagome in and have her sit you just to be mean.

Inuyasha: *gasps* you wouldn't!

Yes I would, you know I would.

Inuyasha: okay, I'll just deal, just don't let her sit me right away or right now. 

I'll think about it. 

Inuyasha: think about what?

Kagome: How did I get here?

Hey Kagome welcome, me and Inu were just talking about you.. 

Inuyasha: *shoots death glare at punkkagome*

Kagome: all good I hope! 

But of course *smiles wickedly at Inuyasha* Are you going to be a good little puppy?

Inuyasha: *grrr* yes, and don't call me that, please! 

Okay, I won't. *looks at a very confused Kagome* don't worry, I brought you here for back up. 

Kagome: I see. *smiling evilly back at me* 

Inuyasha: man… I'm in trouble. 

Okay, well, until next time. J *~Ja~Ne ~*


	7. The Hunger

****

Hey there! Sorry my last chapter seemed slow. But, I was very sleepy while writing the last chappy.. But here's a new one, and I hope this one goes a little faster… J Hey swim, I had to put the rosary on him! It's too funny when he gets sat by Kagome! LOL!!!! 

The lyrics to The Distillers 'The Hunger' are appearing in this song, if you don't know it, it's off of their newest album Coral Fang. You should here this song. It's like it moves through you. Anyways… onto business.. 

Disclaimer: I tried begging again.. Didn't get anywhere, still don't Inuyasha.. One day though, I just might have some rights to 'The Hunger' by The Distillers, if I decide to cover it that is.. But right now.. Nope, I wish.. :P

The Hunger

Inuyasha was waiting for his friends outside the "stone castle" in which he lived. He watched the Navigator pull up, and get out. Miroku went to the back and pulled out Kagome's bass amp. 'What the hell?' he thought going over to greet them and take the amp from Miroku. 

Once inside, Inuyasha led them to the den, since it would probably be the best place for her amp to go. 

Kagome got her bass set up with the amp, and tuned it up. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku turned the black leather couch around and sat down. 

"Okay. I wanted to play for you guys anyways, and this song has a good bass line to it. And I just mastered it. *giggle* Happy Birthday, Inuyasha." she said smiling nervously. 

"What are you playing?" Sango asked curiously. 

"You'll figure it out. If not, I'll tell you what it is at the end. *giggle*"Kagome said beginning to play, and clearing her voice to sing. 

'Holy Eyes, 

I never knew I'd beg down at your feet, 

Hold on tight, 

I never knew I'd know much more than this, 

Open sky, 

The wave of pain, 

The scent of you is bliss, 

Hungry eyes, 

They stare at me 

I know, I know 

DON'T GO!!!!!!'

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at each other surprised at how much she sounded like Brody Armstrong. Inuyasha stared at her, entranced by her playing, her singing, the lyrics. 

Kagome fixed her eyes on Inuyasha's when she was just playing, and kept them closed when she sang. 

'Summertime, 

The taste of saint secretes a perfume mist, 

Console the mind, 

I take it in, lips of pink I kiss, 

Lonely sky, 

The more you take the more that I give in, 

Holy Eyes, 

I never know, 

I know I know

DON'T GO!!!!!!!

Hold on to the memories,

it's all you got, 

I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost, 

Blood lost, 

Blood loss, 

DON'T GO!!!

Hold on to the memories, 

It's all you got,

I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost, 

Hold on to the memories,

It's all you got, 

I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost, 

Blood lost, 

Blood loss, 

Hey hey hey, yeah (AN: You need to here the song for this part hee hee!)

Hey hey hey yeah 

Hey

Hey

Yeah

Hey hey hey yeah

Ohh, 

Ohh

Oh 

Oh

Hey in this dream, 

Hey hey 

Right into your arms'

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool! You sound just like Brody!" said Sango after she finished. 

"Thanks, I try. *giggle*" Kagome said and smiled again. 

"Well, lets get going. We have a lot to do, and little time till we have to be at the restaurant. You were really good Kagome. You and Sango should start a band. You do know she plays drums right?" Miroku said. 

"Yeah, that came up in our conversation. You want to? We'd only really have to find a guitarist." Kagome said, then looked at Sango, as she put her bass and cords in the cloth case. 

"Yeah, we should. Especially with your voice." Sango said with a smile. 

Inuyasha grabbed the amp, and carried it outside. They followed him and Miroku locked the front door for him. Kagome realized he'd still hadn't said anything at all. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' she thought. 

They cruised around Hollywood, went to Santa Monica Pier. Kagome bought a pair of black low heeled sandals for her dress for later at the Promenades. They stopped and put some gas in the Navigator and decided to bet a 15 year old kid that he couldn't chug a gallon of whole milk in 20 minutes, and hold it down for 5. The kid puffed up his chest and said he could. So, they bought a gallon of milk and timed him. After about 10 minutes and ¾'s the gallon later the boy started puking milk all over the sidewalk. They gave him $10 bucks for trying holding their noses and laughing. 

They hung out and swam a little, took Kagome out on the pier, goofed off, and of course rode the roller coaster that was built on the pier. At about five they went back to Inuyasha's to shower and change. Kagome used Inuyasha's bathroom, Inuyasha used his dad's, and Sango and Miroku said they'd "take turns" in Sesshies. Kagome finished her shower and dressed. She braided her damp hair into a long thick braid, leaving strands loose to fall over her shoulders. She put some eye makeup on to make her eyes appear smoky and applied a small amount of lip gloss. She looked ready for the most part. She went to the main part of the room and saw Sango waiting for her. She wore a light blue sundress, like Kagome's black one, and white sandals like Kagome's as well. She wore little makeup, and had her hair hanging freely. 

"looking good." Sango said. 

"Thanks, you too."

"I wish I had the guts to have a bull ring." Sango said. 

"I will tell you the truth. It felt like someone broke my fucking nose when I got it done. But after about a week, it didn't bother me anymore." 

"ouch.. Well, you ready to go down?"

"Yeah, may as well."

The girls made their ways downstairs, the guys waiting on the bottom wearing Khaki's and polo shirts. Inuyasha in Red, Miroku in black, and of course Inuyasha was wearing his black Misfits cap. 

"wow, look at these two beauties descending down the stairs. Sango, my love, you were gone so long I didn't think I'd be able to make it without you." Miroku said to them. 

Kagome and Sango looked at each other like he was nuts and they headed out yet again, this time to get some grub. The restaurant was pretty exclusive, pricey, but good. The chatted about different things. Just making small talk, paid then left. Miroku decided to take Kagome to the best spot in Los Angeles.. Reseda and Mullhuland, to view the cities beauty at night. Kagome thought it was quite beautiful. You could see downtown L.A., and valleys night lights. 

Sango and Miroku ditched them to go on a walk. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench and looked out at the view and chatted a little. Finally he told her what he thought about her present. 

"You sing and play very well." Inuyasha said looking at her. 

"Thanks. I practice a lot. I was wondering when you'd say something about it." Kagome said turning her head to look at him. 

"That was the best birthday present I've ever received. Besides this." he said sincerely, showing her the rosary. 

"That's kind of pretty. Thank you." 

"My mother left it to me when she passed. My father gave me it to me last night." 

"How did you get home last night?"

"eh, walked. I needed to think anyways." he made up quickly. 

"oh. Okay." she said then shivered, and began to hold her arms. 

Inuyasha noticed she was cold. He slid close to her and put his arm around her. Making her feel much warmer. 

"better?" he asked looking down. 

"yes, much." she said looking up at him. 

They looked deep into each others eyes, and began to lean in closer and close their eyes. 

Well, that is all for now. J It's kind of a cliffy, but, oh well. I suggest everyone get the Coral Fang Album from The Distillers. It's a great CD, with really good songs on it! 

Inuyasha: do I get to kiss her?

*ignores the question*

Inuyasha: PunkKagome! Do I get to kiss her?

*hums the hunger and still doesn't pay any mind*

Inuyasha: C'mon, tell me! That's not fair! 

Oh well!

Well, till next time! ~Ja~Ne~ R&R!


	8. Enter Koga

****

Mmmmm… spaghetti at 8:30 am…. Mmmmmm…. 

Oh! Hey there! Thanks so much for your reviews! I love you guys! Well, got a good idea for this chappy. And in case you all were wondering.. Yes, I used to have a bull ring. I was employed at a hospital and they made me take it out though… Even when I got a clear barbell and ring. They still wanted me to take it out. I miss it, but as much as it hurt when I got it done.. It's a little unappealing to me now.. LOL.. Anyways.. On with the show! (I guess.. Whatever.. Lol) 

Disclaimer: still no rights to Inuyasha… *cries and wipes away tears*

Enter Koga

"Miroku! You asshole!" yelled Sango, not that far off from where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting. Snapping them both out of the moment to turn and see Sango and Miroku. 

Miroku had a large handprint on his cheek, and an embarrassed look on his face. Sango looked highly pissed and embarrassed. They were caught watching their friends. Hoping that they would kiss, that Inuyasha would maybe get over Kikyo, and Kagome could find someone that was right for her. They felt it, and they knew he and Kagome did as well, but Miroku had to screw things up and be a pervert about everything. 

"Let's go." muttered Inuyasha getting up from the bench where he and Kagome were sitting. He pushed between Miroku and Sango who followed him. 

Kagome got up from the bench, her feet and heart feeling a little heavy, and went to the Navigator and got in. They basically rode in silence back to Inuyasha's and Kagome's. Inuyasha threw a hand up in the air and walked into the dark stone castle. 

"He's really mad at you and me right now." said Miroku to Sango. 

She could tell they felt bad for ruining what was to be Kagome and Inuyasha's first kiss. They apologized to her for Inuyasha, and them eavesdropping, they were only curious because they wanted them to be happy. Kagome accepted, and told Sango to call her sometime tomorrow afternoon, and went into the lonely Victorian home. She went up stairs, grabbed her phone, and a towel. She undressed and slipped on her robe and went downstairs to try out the hot tub. 

She called up her best friend Eri, and talked to her for about an hour. Told her about the house, her car, her new friends, and her new love interest. 

"Sometimes, though, as bad as it sounds. I wish there was a way to control his anger. He gets angry so easily. We were at each others throat when we first met, and we almost kissed up at Reseda and Mullhuolland. Does that make sense?" Kagome asked her friend. Laughing at the idiocy of it all. 

"You're a crazy one, I always told you so. Well, look. I have to be to work at 8 am. And it's 3am now. I need to get some sleep."

"OH MAN! I forgot all about the time difference. I wouldn't have called if I had realized it! I'm so sorry!" 

"Don't worry.. I'll get you back sometime. You know I will. Well, love ya sis. I miss ya."

"Miss and love ya, too sis." Kagome said, and with that she hung up the phone. She set the phone on the stone behind her head and dipped her head under the water. She came back up and decided she better get out before she turned into a prune. She dried herself off and covered up in the robe quickly. Feeling like someone was there seeing her naked. She put the towel around her shoulders, grabbed the phone and went inside. 

The phone started to ring as she entered her room. 'whose calling me at this time of night?' she wondered as she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" 

"Um, hey, Kagome?" said a familiar voice. 

"Yeah." 

"It's me, Inuyasha, I was wondering. Do you thing I could come by?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait for you on the porch." 

"okay, well, see you in a little bit."

"okay." she said hanging up. 

She wandered into the bathroom took a quick shower and dressed in her flame lounge pants and a black tank top that read 'punk is pretty' across it, then went downstairs to meet Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha was waiting for her on the porch. Unable to get the sight of her getting out of the hot tub. He wasn't being a pervert. He was just restless and wanted to talk to Kagome. He felt bad for not saying goodbye to her. He felt like an ass. When he first got to her house, he heard her in the hot tub talking on the phone. He didn't know she was naked until she got out and dried off. 

"Hey." Kagome said opening the door seeing Inuyasha already there. 

"Hey. Sorry I'm bothering you, but I just feel bad."

"For what?" 

"Not saying goodbye." 

"Oh ok. Wanna come inside? It is kinda chilly out tonight." 

"Yeah. Good idea." 

He walked inside and followed her up into her room. Kagome went and sat down comfortably on the bed. 'she is always so pretty, always smells so good.' he thought watching her as he made his way over to her and sat at the end of the bed. 

"You can sit up here, it is a big enough bed." she laughed. 

"Oh. Okay. I came to tell you something." he said moving to sit next to her on the other side of the bed. 

"What's up?" she asked curiously. 

"Um. I feel I need to tell you this," he began taking his hat off. He had changed his clothes and was just in a pair of old baggy blue jean shorts and a Misfits tee, "I have only told Sango, Miroku, and my ex Kikyo this. I'm a Hanyou. In Japanese it means half human, half demon. My father and brother are youaki's, full demons. I'm half human and half dog-demon."

"Is that why you have dog ears?" she asked curiously. 

"Yeah." he said looking down.

"Okay, that's cool. I'm a chick with a bull ring. I don't mind. Actually, I was kind of wondering why you had dog ears. Even though they are adorable!" she said happy that he had confided in her. 

He was shocked that she took that so well, and looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-y-y-you don't care?" he finally managed to spit out. 

"Why should I? I think it's sort of neat. My mother and father were from Japan and my grandfather would tell me stories about Demon's and such when I was younger. My mom always told him to stop filling my head with nonsense. He told me one day I would meet one. I didn't believe him. I never thought I'd be so lax about it though." she explained. 

Inuyasha looked at her amazed. When he told Kikyo she kind of freaked out. He never took his hat off around her, even after she knew. She was a little ashamed of him because of it, and here she was not having a problem. She wanted him to find a way for him to be full human, and said that even when he asked her to marry him. 

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at how much his face had changed.

"Yeah. I am. I was just thinking about something." he said looking back up at Kagome. 

"Tell me about Kikyo. Sango did a little, but not much. But if you can't talk about her just yet. I understand. " she said, her blue eyes filled with curiosity and sadness for him.

He thought a moment about what she had just said, then decided to tell her about Kikyo. He was pained in telling it, but he had to get it out. She hugged him when he was through. He felt so bad, and deeply hurt by her. 

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." she said sadly, then yawned. 

After a long pause, they talked about everything it seemed, into the wee hours of the morning. 

"I will always be there to protect you." he whispered and kissed her forehead after she had fallen asleep, then he too, fell asleep his arms tightly around her waist. 

Kagome woke up the next day with strong arms around her waist and facing Inuyasha. 'what happened last night?' she thought then remembered. She felt so safe with him. He looked so peaceful and happy while he was asleep, and she couldn't help but giggle a little every time his ears twitched. He began to stir and saw Kagome in his arms looking at him, with a smile on her face. 

"good morning." she said quietly. 

"morning." he said smiling back. 

"I want to tell you something." she said looking a little embarrassed. 

"What is that?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that-", she began as the phone interrupted her. "hold on."

"hello?" she said answering the phone on her night table. 

"Hey. I think I found a guitarist for our band." Sango said excitedly. 

"Really? Who?" Kagome asked sitting up. 

"It's a guy named Koga. He lives in the Valley, Granada Hills area." 

"Okay, cool. Umm. Let me call you back. Okay?" 

"Well, actually. He's here with me now. He wants to meet you and play for you. To see if you like how he plays." 

"Um. Well, give me about an hour. I have to get dressed. I just woke up." 

"Okay. Well, we'll be here. Talk to you later."

"okay." Kagome said hanging up the phone and turning back to Inuyasha. 

"She already found a guitarist." 

"I heard." 

"Want to come to Sango's with me?" she asked. 

"I guess." 

"I'm going to change. Do you want to go by your house so you can change?" 

"I'm fine. You go change."

"Okay." she said getting up and going to her closet. She pulled out a pair of baggy Camouflage shorts, and a black fitted tee with Ash from Evil Dead on the front of it holding an axe. She changed behind the on closed door of her closet, leaving her PJ's on the floor. She grabbed a pair of socks and put on her doc martins.

They got to Sango's house, earlier than she expected. She took her bass and amp along just in case. Sango and a tall, tanned guy, with a long black fanned Mohawk outside waiting for them. As they got out of Kagome's explorer, she heard Inuyasha begin to growl. 

"Hey mutt-face." the guy said. 

"Wimpy wolf. What are you doing here?" he growled at him. 

"I came to start a band with Sango and this beautiful girl here of course." he said back. 

Inuyasha continued to growl at him. While Sango walked to Kagome, and introduced her to the tall guy who she had already figured out was Koga. They went inside and Koga played for them. They went to the basement of Sango's house which was made up like a studio for him to play for them. He was a really good guitarist, and they decided they would try a song or two. They all seemed to play together pretty good. Sango and Kagome decided to let him join their band. 

"Why are you letting this smelly, wimpy wolf join your band?!" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. 

"What? Are you jealous of my talent?" Koga said putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder. 

"Get your hand off of her!" he said through clenched teeth. 

"Make me." Koga said inviting him to throw a punch. 

"Kagome. Get out of the way. They are probably going to fight!" said Sango grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side. 

"What?!" Kagome asked confused allowing Sango to pull her to the wall. 

Koga and Inuyasha went at each other, punching, kicking, and screaming obscenities. 

Kagome got pissed off, 'what right does he have to fight like this in Sango's house with their new member?' 

"Inuyasha! SIT DOWN!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Inuyasha was on top of Koga punching his face over and over, when the rosary around his neck suddenly glowed and pushed him face first into the floor of the basement, which was slightly cushioned by Koga's stomach.

After recovering from being slammed into Koga's stomach and basement floor, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. As did Sango, and Koga. 

'she activated the necklace around my neck.' he thought suddenly a little scared of her. 

Kagome's eyes were wide. 'What just happened?' she thought puzzled, looking at Sango, Koga, and finally Inuyasha. Who's eyes looked a little spooked. 

Inuyasha: Dammit! She fucking SAT ME!

*giggle* sorry?

Inuyasha: How could you do that to me? Especially in the middle of fighting Koga. I thought you loved me.

I do, but it's funny when you get sat. *giggle*

Inuyasha: I'm going to get you back for that.

Do I really have to threaten you with Kagome again? I will bring her into this. 

Inuyasha: no, being sat once is more then enough. 

Okay then.. *smiles innocently at Inuyasha* 

Inuyasha: gods help me. 

That is all for now. Let me know what you think! R&R! I love my review alerts. They make me feel loved. J Till next time! I love you all! 

~Ja~Ne~


	9. Snap Decisions

The struggle of working a 3rd shift is… staying up all day Friday… You begin to sleep like a normal person, when the next thing you know, your sleep schedule is screwed for Sunday night… Oh well, life's a bitch.. Here's the next installment. I appreciate the reviews of constructive criticism and love. All I hear in the back ground is Dora the Explorer and Boots the monkeys annoying voices… toddlers… Help! 

Disclaimer: still no rights to Inuyasha… 

****

Snap Decision

Kagome turned away and ran from her friends. She didn't know what had happened. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting, Inuyasha winning. She yelled to Inuyasha to sit down, only wanting him to chill out, not be slammed into Koga's stomach pinning him to the floor. She ran to her Explorer and drove off. Leaving her bass and amp in Sango's basement. Not sure of what to do or where to go, she went to the lonely estate that was now to be called home. 

'I need to leave. I don't belong here.' random thoughts encircling her mind, while she threw different clothes and necessities into her backpack and suit case. The phone began ringing, but her mind told her not to answer. They finally gave up and her phone quit ringing. Dragging her suit case and back pack down the steps, the phone started up again. 

She went to the den and looked up the number for a cab company, and had them pick her up. The note to her mother finished, Kagome left the keys for the Explorer and the house with the note on the desk in the den. Then left it as quick as she had come to it. 

"Why doesn't she answer the phone? I'm sure she went home. She doesn't know the roads well." grumbled a perturbed Inuyasha holding the receiver. 

"Do you think we should just go over to her house?" spoke a solemn, and no longer happy Sango. 

"Why not, there's no answer on the phone." was the reply as Inuyasha's cell phone was thrown to the ground, busting it. Sango showed Koga out, Inuyasha following behind. They waited for Koga to leave in his old Ford Ranger, then headed to Kagome's in the silver 2000 Honda Civic which belonged to Sango. 

They were happy to see the Explorer in the circular driveway, but something was amiss. He made Sango wait on the porch, and climbed up to the balcony. The door wasn't locked, but upon entering found the closet wide open, things strewn around throughout the room. Yelling out her name he rushed throughout the house searching, but she was gone. He opened the door for Sango, eyes heavy with fear and sadness, ears drooping, head down, handing her the note as she walked inside. Sango looked down, afraid of what the letter would contain, and began to read. 

Mom, 

I'm sorry. I don't belong here. I have to leave. Please, do not look for me. I need to live on my own for awhile. Tell Inuyasha I'm sorry, I will think of him often, hope he can forgive me, and that I do want to see him again. Give Sota a hug for me, let Sango and Miroku know that I will miss them, and hope to see them again. I will call, to let you know that I am okay. Please forgive me for being so rash. 

Love Always, 

Kagome 

'why did she leave?' wondered Sango, tears that had welled up in her eyes breaking free. She had become close to her so quick, she'd never really had a "girl friend" that she could tell things to. Her only friends through school were Inu and Miroku. Kagome was so sweet, passionate and sincere about anything and everything she did. She could feel the anger, confusion, and sadness boiling inside Inu. She returned the note to Inu, and went to the Civic, cranked it up and waited for Inu. 

He closed the front door, replaced the note, and exited the way he had gone in. Slamming the passengers side door, after getting in. 

"Go to Miroku's. We need to find her." he ordered as Sango put the car in drive. 

They sped into Miroku's driveway, barging into his parents home, dragging a confused Miroku into the backseat of the Civic without saying a word. After no explanation of what was happening and why he was dragged out in the middle of watching his 'Family Guy' marathon in worn out, faded black JNCO shorts and Social Distortion shirt, he was permitted to find out what was happening, explained by a very disgruntled Hanyou in the passengers seat. 

"What do you mean, Kagome left?" was the shocked and confused question Miroku asked. 

"She left. Split. Adios. Gone. Don't you comprehend?" sarcastically spat by Sango through clenched teeth. 

"I understand, Sango. I am just shocked and confused by her reasons. She more then likely has her bank card on her. Have you called the Airports or Bus Stations? She may have gone back to New York." he interjected with a little venom in the beginning, combing his messy hair back through his fingers. 

"We're doing that now. I didn't see her card, and it was the first thing I thought of." Inuyasha replied turning his head to look out the window. He was looking into cab's they passed, hoping to maybe see Kagome in the backseat. 

"well, here you go young lady. That will be $40.00." said the cab driver. 

"This is all I have. I have no cash, just a bank card." she replied, eyes full of tears and fear. 

"There is an ATM right there. Get the money out and bring it to me." the cab driver pointed out, clearly annoyed. 

Kagome pulled her suitcase and backpack along and withdrew $100.00, and gave the cab driver the fee. The man looked at her with disgust and sped off down the road. She looked up at the buildings that surrounded her in this new concrete jungle her mother had moved her to. Wiping her eyes, she saw a café at the end of the block, decided to start looking for a job, and a place to live. It was a last minute decision, but she remained in Los Angeles. 

The waitress came up, and greeted her. She looked up with red puffy eyes at the waitress. The waitress was young, maybe a few years older then Kagome. She had shoulder length black hair, and red eyes, which threw Kagome off a little. The name tag on the light blue cotton uniform read Kagura. 

"Are you okay?" the waitress asked curiously raising her left eyebrow. 

"Not really. Can I get a Pepsi?" Kagome sighed, looking down at the menu the waitress had brought to her. 

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Look through there and see if anything catches your eye." she said offering a smile, then walking off. 

Flipping through the menu, she didn't find anything she was hungry for, and laid it to the side. Kagura returned with her drink, and sat across from her in the booth. 

"Why so down?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity at the lonely, and confused looking girl in front of her. 

"I can't explain it really." muttered Kagome, pushing the straw out the wrapping and taking a sip of the Pepsi. 

"My name is Kagura. What is yours?" she asked, getting clear signals that the girl wasn't going to talk about her problems, and quickly changing the subject. 

"Kagome. I just moved to the 'City of Angels' three days ago." she answered, half-heartedly. 

"Where are you from? You have a nice authentic New England accent." Kagura pressed on. 

"New York. You?" Kagome said, taking another sip of Pepsi. 

"Interesting. I'm from Seattle, but I've lived here most of my life. I've always wanted to go to New York." she said. Desperately searching her mind for more questions to ask the girl. To Kagura she looked like she was going to throw herself off a tall building, and was slightly worried about her. 

"Neat-o," Kagome began, rather dry and sarcastically, and eyed the girl across from her, "Do you know of any apartments for rent? Are you guys hiring by any chance?" 

Kagura looked at the girl in front of her and smiled, "well, this place is always looking for a few good waitresses, and I have an extra room in my apartment."

"Do you think I could apply here then?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes hoping she'd be able to get work there. 

"Yeah. Sure. I'll grab you an application. Have you waitresses before?" 

"Umm, for the last four years at a small coffee shop outside of Manhattan." 

Kagura smiled and went to the counter, grabbing an application for her. She returned to Kagome, giving her a pen to fill it out, and sat back down across from her in the booth. 

"I have no place to live. What should I put down as an address or phone number?" Kagome scoffed. 

"Here, let me see." Kagura said taking the application and pen from Kagome, "There, you can stay with me, I have an extra room for rent anyways. I'm going to hire you. But, I must tell you know, I don't like the septum piercing. I don't mind your eyebrow, but your bull ring has to go. " 

Kagome looked with confusion at the girl. "Can you hire me?"

"I'm in charge of the wait staff here. Finish filling that out while I grab your paperwork." she said, smiling to the girl who looked like she finally had some hope, and leaving her to finish the application. 

"She's here somewhere still. I know she is." Inuyasha complained as they drove out of the bus station. Only the 10th they'd been to so far that day. They went to the airport first, hoping to find her there, but none of the airlines had information on her. It was getting close to six in the afternoon, and they still hadn't accomplished much except wasting a tank of gas. 

"Why don't we get her account number and see if she has used her card. It would lead us to her." suggested Sango tired from riding around. 

"I didn't think of that." Inuyasha said scolding himself that he hadn't thought of that already. With that, they headed back to his home, in hopes to find information in his dad's desk on her account. What they found was not what Inuyasha had expected to find, and made Inuyasha decide to disown his father and brother. 

*Well, that is all for now. I'm getting really tired, and my back is beginning to be bothersome. Well, R&R. I hope you liked it. J 

Ja~Ne


	10. Secrets Discovered

****

And now, a word from your author and sponsors; **Killian's Irish Red**~ a relatively cheap "imported Irish brew" drink up the Irish red!; **Guinness Stout**~ a very good, thick, frothy brew, but more expensive L "imported Irish brew from Dublin, Ireland" life begins and ends with a Guinness; and Everybody's favorite: **Jaggermeister**~ made from dears blood, tastes like black licorice, and "imported from Germany" (well, I have one thing to say… If it was the actual real mix of Jaggermeister they sell in Germany, I would have Opium in my system. Good thing or bad? Guess that depends on how many shots were taken!)

Hey! Wow, so, I stayed up all day today.. Took about a 30 minute nap at about 2:30, my sister wanted to take Zachary to the park (she wanted me to come as well, but I was way too out of it and desperate for at least a nap, since my mom and dad allowed me to go out tonight.. It sucks. I'm 21 and have to ask permission to go out and drink once to twice a month! And I didn't get to drink enough L ). Anyways, so I go to downtown Athens, a wonderful place (minus all the stupid townies and preps.. All because of stupid UGA, I have an awful hatred for the Bull Dawgs, I personally am a Seminoles fan) with about 40 great bars in a maybe a four block radius at most, and really cool stores such as 'Junkman's Brothers Daughter'. I go into Lunch Paper, one of my favorite bars, get a shot of Jaggermeister, scope to see who's there that I know. Say a quick hello and go back outside heading to The Globe, when I run into Nathan. (The one whose very cute and acts JUST LIKE INUYASHA! I swear, If only he had that rosary and I could sit him sometimes!) He buys me a yummy beer called Guinness stout, and decides to hang with me and my friend Matt. We trashed Wal-Mart, played with all the toys we could play with, almost had the cops called on us.. Well, maybe we did.. I don't really remember because we ran out of there, after paying for 'Spaceballs'. Then decided to be assholes and talk as loud as we could in Waffle House. That was funny… We we're quite surprised they didn't kick us out.. Hee hee! Now, it's 3 am. I can't sleep, online, drinking Killians Irish Red, and decided to write the next chapter.. Hmmm.. Well, enough of my rambling on and on.. 

Chibi_horsewoman: Your welcome. 

Ahhelga: no I'm not from California, but I am moving there in November! Hee hee.. I have been there, and know the layout though. My fiancé is a gourmet chef and lives in Granada Hills in the S. F. Valley. I'm from Ft. Myers Beach, FL (two hours south of Tampa on the gulf of Mexico). I wish I was from Cali, but, I am moving there soon, just not soon enough!

And big thanks to everyone whose reviewed! I love you all.. I would put you in, but, yeah.. That would take up a lot of room from my story…. 

****

And Now! Onto the slap happy chappy!! It's not really a happy chappy, but eh, improvising here. I never claimed to be a comedian. *cue the drum set: ba-doom ching sounds off in the background*

Disclaimer: nope, don't own Inuyasha… oh how I wish… I don't own the rights to the drinks mentioned above either, nor were they my sponsors.. Heh.. That would've been pretty cool though.. Hee hee

****

Secrets Discovered

Kagome waited on Kagura's shift to end. 'She looks tired, but full of energy. I'm happy she hired me. I hope we'll get along.' Kagome thought noticing Kagura coming to the table she had occupied since she had come in that afternoon. She began to shudder as the events of the day passed across her memory. 'The day began so great. I was going to tell Inuyasha that I had began to care about him, that I liked him. He was so angry though, I was afraid, I didn't know what to do. I had to run.' her eyes getting hot from the tears that wanted to escape her sad eyes, and slide down her fallen face. 

"You ready Kagome?" Kagura inquired, grabbing her suit case Kagome packed earlier, in a rush to just leave and not be a burden or a bad mark on anyone anymore. 

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Kagome replied, putting on a fake smile, pulling her backpack along as she stood. 

"We have to take the bus. Do you have the fare for it? If not, I'll cover it." Kagura offered, with a sincere look on her face. 

"I have it, just lead the way." she said, thanking her again for taking her in and giving her a job. 

*

*

*

*

*

Inuyasha looked at the computer screen, completely appalled of what it had upon it. He quickly windowed it, since Miroku and Sango were behind him, and found the file with the accounts listed in it and how much they had available. He scrolled down, until Miroku pointed out Kagome's name, and Sango wrote it down on a post-it. Sango and Miroku looked worriedly at their friend. His balance had just became uneven, and they could feel the shift. 

"Inu, is everything alright?" came Sango's tired, yet very concerned voice. She had a small glimpse at the screen that he windowed, and wanted to know why he'd not said anything and windowed it instead of getting out of it. 

"Yeah. Just worried about Kagome. Where she is, what she's doing….." he trailed off and his mind processed silently, 'also where am I going to go. If I stay with Sango or Miroku, they will find me…' 

"Okay. Well, we are going to go. Are we going in your explorer, my navigator, or Sango's Civic tomorrow?" yawned Miroku, who also was concerned about his friend, but extremely sleepy. It was midnight, it took forever to search through Mr. Husako's computer, and get all the information and the number for them to call. 

"I'll call you guys in the morning. We'll take my Explorer." was the motionless reply, whose eyes were glued to the screen of the computer. 

"Well, see you tomorrow Inu." they sighed leaving the room, and letting themselves out. 

*

*

*  
*  
"I'm worried about him, Sango." Miroku confided sleepily to her on the way out of the driveway. 

"I am too. He's keeping it all in. He's not telling us anything. I think she left like she did because she thought Inu was excruciatingly mad at her, and was afraid. I mean, you know his temper. One look at Koga and he was ready to kill." She sighed heavily, her thoughts wandering from the conversation, and they drove on in silence to Miroku's, deciding to just stay there in the guest room to save some time. 

*

*

*

*

*

The bus ride was uneventful, Kagome and Kagura gabbed about difference's in where they were from to here. Kagome told Kagura about New York, Coney Island, and Manhattan. Kagura looked into space imagining the sights to be seen. They got off, after 5 different stops. Kagura told her about the other roommate, Kanna, who also worked at the restaurant on first shift as they entered a decent sized apartment building, and took the elevator up to the 12th floor. Kagome paid attention to Kagura, but more attention as to where she would be living.

'Apartment 567 on the 12th floor.' her mind repeated over and over, as she entered the apartment. A pale girl about 18, with long white hair sat on the couch looking into a hand mirror, turned and smiled at Kagura and Kagome. Kagura introduced them before Kanna announced that she was off to get her beauty rest, looking at Kagome intently with her blue gray eyes. Kagome shivered a little, the hair on her neck tingling, feeling as though the girl was looking into her soul. She gave Kagome a sweet and genuine smile, and sauntered down to her room. 

Kagome then turned her attention from Kanna back to Kagura, and followed her to her room. It was a decent size, it had an old dresser, bedside table on the left, with an old box and bed spring set that had light blue sheets on it, sat by the window on her right, looking out towards the vast city and a small closet on the left. She put her stuff down on the bed, and followed Kagura again to see the layout of the apartment. Bathroom first door on the left, Kanna's room the second door on the left, and Kagura's room on the right, next to Kagome's. The kitchen, dining room and living room all in a decently large space. 

"When do I start? Tomorrow?" Kagome questioned, hoping to start the next day, and working on forgetting the days events. 

"I want to you come in the day after. You can have a day to get unpacked, and get used to the apartment. To rest. You look as though you've had a very long and rough day. If you need anything let me know tomorrow before I leave at 2pm for work." she sympathized, gave a small smile, and squeezed Kagome's forearm, attempting to comfort her. 

"How much a month is the apartment?" Kagome came back with, forcing a small smile back, her eyes filled with worry. 

"Well, we already had that figured out if someone had answered the ad that it would be, with utilities and all, about $1,000 a month. We know the owner of this building, Naraku, personally, and we came up with an agreement since Kanna and I were both waitresses. Don't worry, you'll be able to swing it. You start off at $6.75 plus tips, (A/N: waitresses really do make that amount an hour in California. I spoke with a few places for a part time job starting in November and it is starting wage, which is minimum wage. It is NOT MADE UP! If the characters were set here in Georgia, god save the queen, she'd only make $2.35 an hour. I only make a dollar more because I work third shift!) so, your paycheck will be paying the rent and such. Well, I am off to bed. I'm beat. Goodnight Kagome." she said, looking at her quite intensely with her red eyes, giving a smile and closing herself in her room. 

"I guess I should unpack. Welcome to your new home." she whispered to the air and to herself. Dragging herself to her room to unpack. 

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Inuyasha looked at all the different screens. They were messages his father had kept in a locked file from an informant from Japan. 

*

To: Tahchakee Meehachang

From: Inutaisho Husako

Subject: Complete and agreed, need dates for final signing

2:45 pm Saturday, June 29th, 2004

Tahchakee,

Thank you so much. I'm looking forward to sending him off soon. He seemed sullen the last few months. Then my new producer arrived with her daughter. I gave him the rosary from his mother. I doubt that thing really does have a spell on it though. Give me the dates for next month that Sess and I are to come out and view your work. 

Inutaisho 

*

'Where are they going? Why are they leaving me here? Why am I not allowed to go on business with them? Why am I always the last to know or left completely out?' he wondered sadly, going to the message that was directly underneath it, double clicking, and reading, all of his questions answered. 

*

To: Inutaisho Husako

From: Tahchakee Meehachang

Subject: Arrangements accommodated, need review and acceptance for the dates

9:58 am Saturday, June 29th, 2004

Inutaisho, 

I am pleased to inform you that the chambers are ready, as is the plot for your son Inuyasha's burial. I understand the disgust you hold for the boy. Being born a Hanyou and all. The arrangements are all made, and full filled. We have the paper work that masks this as a letter to grant privilege for attending the Jeudeski College for the Arts in Tokyo, to continue his animation. I have attached it for you to review. Also, a bit of good news. We have slain nearly 1,500 people in the search for the Shikon-No-Tama, and have it recovered. It will be awaiting your arrival in the coming month. I am looking forward to the day the demon race will take over the countries.

Tahchakee 

*

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just finished reading. They planned to have him killed and buried in Japan, because he was only half blood. He got out of the message and scrolled down, noticing that his father had been in contact with this Mr. Meehachang for a full year. He clicked on the first message that had been plotting his demise. 

*

To: Tahchakee Meehachang

From: Inutaisho Husako

Subject: Problem needing to be dealt with

12:35 am Thursday, June 30th, 2003

Tahchakee, 

Hello my dear brother. It's been a long time since we have spoken about my son Inuyasha. He has reached the age of eighteen. There is no change in his form. He still remains a worthless Hanyou. He is a disgrace to our blood line. Sess and I were hoping that he may have changed on his eighteenth birthday to a full youaki, but alas, he still remains as a half blood. I know that you turned against me when I chose my mate to be human, and warned me of the consequences that the dirty blood of hers would produce a Hanyou child. The Shikon-No-Tama needs to be found, and be used to destroy all of the human kind, so that this may never happen again. I feel no love for this child. He is just garbage to me. Not pure, and powerful like his ancestry, and bloodline from our side of the family. I wish to start arrangements for his death. I promised to my human wife, that I would give a rosary to Inuyasha on the eve of his 19th birthday. I intend on fulfilling the Mylaen's dying wish. He is graduated from schooling now, and interested in schools for the Arts for animation. When all the arrangements are set, Sess and I will take a "business trip" shall we say. Please, reply back soon, and forgive me my brother. 

Inutaisho

*

*  


'I was always right. Mother told me that I was wrong when I was young and she lay dying in her bed, that father loved me like he loved Sesshie. He's always hated me. The only person I've had in this world that has truly loved me, was my mother. Kagome is gone. I have to find her, she activated the rosary today during the fight with Koga. She is the only one that can save me now. I must leave this stone prison immediately, and go where they can't find me. How will I explain to Sango and Miroku?' he shuddered and his eyes were hot with angry tears as he exited out of the system and shut down his fathers computer. 

He raced up the stairwell and began to grab the things that meant most to him and what he would need. Clothes, his sketchbooks and supplies, his music, the few items that he remembered receiving from his mother, the pictures of Sango, Miroku and him, and the pictures of his mother and him while he was a child. He left all reminisces of his relationship with Kikyo, except the engagement ring. He planned to take it back to Tiffanies, use that money, and his money in his account to start a new life. He toted his possessions to his Explorer, packing his things in the back strategically, pushed up on the tailgate, then closing and locking the rear window. He looked with hate upon the stone castle, the home he once loved. He said goodbye to the memories he had from childhood, and the warmth his mother provided. He got into the drivers seat, slammed the door, and peeled out of the driveway with a feeling of deepened emptiness, and anger. He despised his father and brother, and from that moment on, disowned his father, brother, heritage, and family name. 

The only thing keeping his sanity somewhat together, was knowing Kagome was still somewhere in Los Angeles. He glanced at the clock which read two-thirty am. He hadn't any sleep that day, and there was now way he could sleep now. His mind went over all that he had to accomplish the next day. Putting a trace on Kagome's bank card and finding her were the most important things in his mind. Getting a new last name, life, and background second. The pieces of shit wouldn't be back for another three days, so he had time. If he was found and murdered by them, because of his first name, so be it, but his mother had given his name at birth, and he refused to go against the only person that had loved him. He sped down the roads, getting away as fast as he could, to find the only person in his mind allowing a little hope and a glimmer of happiness into his dark, angry, and betrayed eyes, soul, and heart.

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Angst and revenge mixed with romance is good, and you guys know it… 

Sing with me now!:

Yeah! And you know what to do! You just sit there in your computer chair, and read, and then, review! 

LOL! Yeah.. Umm… my little boy watches blues clues and Dora the Explorer too much.. I'm starting to sing the 'clue song' from the beginning of blues clues. I think my frontal lobe is in the dire need for a good cleansing. Eh.. Wait.. No.. my whole brain could probably use some fixing…

Until next time! 

*************

Ja~Ne!


	11. Reunion at a Bus Stop

Hey all, what is going on? Sorry.. I had a reviewer ask what the ages were… I forgot to answer on the last note. 

Inuyasha: 19

Kagome: 18

Miroku: 19

Sango: 19

Anonymous_lesbian you better be reading this.. J if you all are wondering, it's my best friend in Florida… she's a dork, but I love her anyways! 

Not much to mention this time.. Sorry… You all are probably glad of that though… ha ha.. I need a drink. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be writing fan fiction? Well, I don't know, maybe.. Ha ha.. But, I don't own him… So, we'll never know

****

Reunion at the Bus Stop

Kagome pulled herself out of sleep, turning towards the window finding it dark, cloudy, immensely overcast. A rumble of thunder gently sounded, as she got out of the old, yet somewhat comfortable bed. She went over to the small dresser and closet to retrieve clean clothes, just a pair of baggy black JNCO jeans and her red baby tee with Emily and her cat, and exiting her new room and entering the small bathroom. 

Laying her clothes on the small counter, she cut on the water to allow it time to warm up and undressed. There was no lightning yet, so it would be safe to take one, as long as she hurried, storms come in rather quickly. She got in the shower and washed. The water was lukewarm, not as hot as she would have liked it to have been, but at least it wasn't cold. After drying off and getting the clean clothes put on, she looked into the mirror at her sad, confused face. She missed Inuyasha, remembering how he had looked at her after he recovered from being slammed into Koga's stomach and Sango's basement floor. 

'Well, I guess now is a good time as ever to remove my bull ring. I will miss this piercing. I enjoyed winning the bet, but it hurt so bad when it was done. I'm just glad I didn't get a bigger gauge.' she thought, removing the ring from her septum. She looked a little different now, 'I think a change would be good. I think I'll get my hair cut. But how? I don't think Kagura would like me to get something crazy or outrageous, that means liberty spikes and Mohawks are out. Hmmm.. A Chelsea, that would look cute. I'll get that done today. Maybe no one would recognize me. I hate thinking like this, but everything is too good to be true in the West hills.'

She shook her thoughts to the back burner of her mind and went back into her room. The apartment was silent. She saw that it was close to 9 am, surprised at herself for waking early.

'Kagura must still be asleep. I'll leave her a note that I decided to go out and run a few errands.' she decided, stopping at the kitchen to see a set of keys with a piece of paper underneath. Shoving the keys in her front pocket, she read Kagura's small neat handwriting. 

Kagome, 

Hey, I have to do a double shift today, one of our girls called out. Here is your set of keys for the apartment. I have directions to different places, our address in case you get lost if you go out today. Ha ha. Sorry. I don't want you to get lost, this place is different from New York. Maybe I'll see you later tonight, and don't be afraid to make yourself at home!

Late, 

Kagura

"nice. I appreciate that." she whispered to herself reading the information, then folding the paper and sticking it in her chained wallet. 

She looked in the refrigerator, grabbed a can of Pepsi, and left the apartment. 

*

*

*

*  
*

*

"Sango, I'm at a payphone out side of the Bank of America. They said she withdrew $100 yesterday at an ATM near the Airport. We need to go back out that way and look around." Inuyasha's tired voice announced, answering the hello he'd just received. 

"Okay. It's 8:30 in the morning. I'll wake Miroku up. We'll be ready by 9." she yawned. 

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Oh, I gave the bank your cell number. I told them to watch the account closely, and call it when they see the card being used, that we were trying to find someone who had run away. I think they are only doing it because of the bastard who helped create me. I'll be there a little before 9." he stated angrily and hung up. 

Sango looked confused at the receiver. What was going on? She pulled herself out of the guest bed, showered and changed, then made her way up to Miroku's floor. Surprised to see him dressed and ready to go. 

"What are you doing up and ready? I figured you would be still asleep." Sango questioned narrowing her eyes at him. He wore baggy blue jean shorts, and a green ninja turtles tee shirt. (A/N: dude, the ninja turtles rock!)

"No, I woke up when I heard your phone ring, which you left that up here you know, and I picked up the house line when it rang. I just didn't say anything you answered too quick." giving Sango a cocky smile as he explained. 

"ok. Well, lets go downstairs, Inu will probably be here soon, if not already." Sango shrugged, heading down the stairs. 

Miroku stared after her for a moment. She looked pretty, even though her face was downcast with worry over her friend. Her hair pulled in a pony tail, black skants, and white fitted tee looking absolutely great on her. He snapped out of his thoughts when she heard him yell to him from downstairs.

"Inu is here! Get your ass down here Miroku!" her voice yelled again, this time a little more distant. 

'I better hurry.' he thought running down the two flights of stairs. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  


"Remember, don't speak of what you've found, and why your going to leave, let's worry about finding Kagome." he muttered to himself as he watched Sango and Miroku jog over to the Explorer. 

"Hey, Inu. What's with all your stuff being back there?" Miroku questioned as he got in the backseat. 

"Don't worry about that right now, we have to find Kagome." he replied a little cold. Dropping the hint to Sango and Miroku to keep quiet and not ask questions pertaining to him. 

"Okay.. Well, do you want to stop for breakfast? We haven't had anything to eat. Some nourishment would be nice about now." Sango asked quietly, looking at Inuyasha who made an annoyed face. 

"fine, I guess. I haven't ate anything either." he finally agreed, giving into the rumbling in his stomach Sango had caused by mentioning eat.

They decided on the drive thru at jack in the box, and continued to downtown. Inuyasha looked at the time as they reached the airport to turn around. 10 am. Sango jumped in surprise when her cell phone went off. 

"hello?" Sango said in surprise. 

"Hello. This is Marilyn from the bank. We've been tracking use of an account with us, I was told to contact this number when it's been used."

"yes, can you give us the location?" she said nervously

"It was used at a hair salon. The address is 9234 Washington street." she woman said. 

"Thank you so much. We'll contact you if we find her." Sango said hanging up the phone, looking at Inuyasha, her eyes with excitement, " 9234 Washington, we just passed Washington a couple of blocks ago." 

Inuyasha drove as quickly as possible. Scanning the streets, looking at the people walking around. A girl with short black hair styled in a Chelsea, a red shirt, and baggy black pants was stopped and waiting at a bus stop. He pulled the Explorer over quickly. He wasn't sure, but he had a good idea that it was Kagome. He threw the vehicle in park, and jumped out. Leaving his friends confused. Sango shut off the engine, and locked the Explorer after Miroku got out, and they ran after Inuyasha. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Kagome decided to sit down and wait for the bus to come. She had just missed the last bus by 5 minutes, and now she had to wait 15 minutes until the next one came. She sighed as she plopped herself down. She liked her new hair cut, it turned out good. Looking at the gloomy, and more threatening sky above her, someone called out to her. Her head snapped in the direction, she saw Inuyasha, in the same clothes he had had on yesterday, running to her.

"Inuyasha?!" she gasped, her eyes widening. Her feet planted on the ground under the bench, feeling her body tense up as he reached the bench, and looked down on her. 

"Kagome. I'm so happy I've found you!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her. 

"Why were you looking for me? I didn't want to be found!" she mumbled confused.

"Because, you are important to me." he answered, his golden eyes burning into hers, "why did you leave?"

"I thought you were mad at me…" Kagome admitted, forcing her eyes down away from his. 

"why did you think that? Actually, I was a little afraid of you. I will explain later though." he whispered to her, looking behind himself to see Sango and Miroku finally catching up. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Kagura and Kanna were speaking to each other at the restaurant about their new roommate. Kagura glanced out the large windows, noticing a girl with short black hair, getting out of a black Explorer in the small parking lot outside of the restaurant. The girl was with three people around her age, another girl and two guys, as they approached closer, Kagura noticed that it was Kagome. But who were the people with her?

"Kagura! Kanna! I would like you to meet my friends." Kagome called cheerfully to them entering the restaurant. 

Kagura and Kanna looked at each other, then walked to Kagome and her friends. 

"Kagura, Kanna," Kagome began a smile on her face, "this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Guys, these are my roommates Kagura, and Kanna. And this is where I'm going to be working." 

Inuyasha was quiet, somewhat polite. But felt odd, like he'd met the girls before. He felt danger, but didn't feel he should tell his friends. He followed Kagome to a table and sat beside her on the outside of the booth. He needed to talk to Kagome alone. But listened to the chatter that Miroku, Sango and Kagome were making. He felt Kagome poke his side, and looked down at her. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes lit up.

"Yeah, just glad your safe." he mumbled and went back into thought.

Kagome looked at him with a curious face, but went back to Sango and Miroku's question. They ordered and ate a small lunch, when they went to leave, she told Kanna and Kagura she would see them later, leaving with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. 

"Doesn't HE look familiar?" Kanna asked with guilty eyes, and a sad face. 

"why, yes, yes he does." Kagura replied, her face falling. 

"I feel bad for doing that for Naraku. But, getting an affordable apartment is unreasonably hard." Kanna admitted. 

"I do as well. Kagome can never know of the real friendship between Naraku and us." Kagura stated.

"I agree. He would want to kill us. But he looks over that bitch he was with, he and Kagome look happy together." Kanna offered. 

"Yes, but, he does still remember her in a fond way at times. The resemblances of Kagome and Kikyo are quite uncanny, they could've been twins." Kagura replied, looking back out the window. 

"We will not interfere in this relationship, no matter what Naraku says. He has Kikyo, so I doubt he'll be wanting much to do with Inuyasha anyways." Kanna stated firmly. 

"You got it. Well, back to work." Kagura said, putting on a smile and welcoming people to the restaurant.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Kagome rode with Inuyasha to drop Sango and Miroku off, she wanted to get the rest of her stuff, and talk to Inuyasha. Sango gave her a hug through the window, and Miroku just waved threatening to lock her out of the house. Kagome giggled at the two of them and yelled goodbye. Inuyasha started off. 

"Inuyasha, why are your things in the back of the Explorer?" Kagome asked in a serious tone. 

"I cannot live at my house anymore." he said quietly, turning onto Kagome's old street. 

"Why not? Where are you going to live?" she demanded, seeing him flinch at the tone of surprise in her voice. 

"Don't get angry. I will explain all in good time. Let's just get your things." was his mechanical response, turning into Kagome's driveway. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
They got the rest of her clothes together, dirty and clean alike, and she grabbed anything she really wanted out of the red room that was once hers. She took the sheets and bedspread off the bed. Inuyasha found it funny, but helped her anyways. She wanted all of her stuff out of the room, but she knew that the Explorer didn't have that much room. "We'll just sneak back another time for it." was her sneaky statement she made as she got back into the Explorer. 

As they approached downtown, Inuyasha parked in the deck that went with the building Kagome was staying in. They parked and grabbed her stuff, and carried it to her apartment. Inuyasha was amazed at the size. It wasn't all that small, but it wasn't big either. Kagome looked at him weird, her eyes narrow. 

"What? Not good enough?" she asked a little defensively.

"No, it's just kinda small." he replied. 

"Oh. Okay. Inuyasha, do you want to just stay here with me tonight? I'm sure Kanna and Kagura won't care. I'll call them at work right now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stay right here, let me call them." she said, leaving him in her room. He heard the front door open and another girls voice. 

His ears twitched during the conversation she had with the girl. The girl, Kanna, he'd discovered from Kagome's greeting, said she didn't care and neither would Kagura. 

Kagome bounded happily back into the room smiling. "Well, lets go get your stuff. You'll stay here with me until you get everything accomplished. Not sure what all it is, but you said you couldn't stay at home any longer." 

"Okay, well, I'll go get my stuff. You just stay here and make room." he replied, relieved that she was so willing to help him out. 

"Yeah, good idea." Kagome said, unpacking the rest of her clothes, as Inuyasha walked out of the room. 

"How long do you need to stay?" Kanna asked suddenly behind him, making him jump. 

"Sorry," he said embarrassed, "just until I can get an apartment of my own. I shouldn't be here for more then a week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for allowing me to stay here." 

"no problem. Kagome is a sweet person. I don't know her very well yet, but she is a very good natured person." Kanna said with a smile. 

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get my things." he said quickly. 

"Okay, don't get lost on the way back." she said with a giggle, watching Inuyasha duck out of the apartment nervously. 

****Well, that's all for now. I keep glancing at Trigun and losing my train of thought. Ha ha. There, they found Kagome in the next chappy. I've decided that Kanna and Kagura won't be evil. But they are not punks, there just going to be kind of weird. Hee hee! I hope you guys liked this alright. I'm getting sleepy.. And Trigun being on doesn't help, it's funny! Well, press the fun button below! Wow, that sounded so bad.. LOL… anyways. Yeah.. R&R! 

Ja~Ne


	12. You want me to go Where? When? WHY!

Hey-lo.. How is everyone out there in cyber space? Eh, the real world sucks. I really mean that. I got my co-worked to sit down with me last night and watch Inuyasha. She said that Toutusie (however you spell it… hee hee) looked and reminded her of our assistant manager, Paul, and his cow reminded her of one of our waitresses, Janice. The customers agreed and laughed. J Working third does have it's advantages Monday through Thursday night. I got the Banks County Sheriff's to watch it last night too.. They still say I'm warped, oh well. 

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked me if I was a punk… Why yes, yes I am. J Been one for way too long.. 

Well, anyways.. ON WITH THE STORY! J 

****

You want me to go where? When? WHY?!?!?!?!

Inuyasha got his stuff taken down to the apartment. He and Kagome worked all night long on getting things somewhat functional. It was weird sharing a room together, after knowing each other for such a short amount of time. Kagome began working at the restaurant, and decided to take the money out of the account that had been set up for her and put it into her own name. 

Kanna and Kagura didn't expect much from their new roommates since they rarely ever saw them for more then 10 to 20 minutes at the apartment. They only really saw Kagome at work. A few days had gone by, and Inuyasha still hadn't told Kagome what he had found out. Kagome had told Inuyasha that she would be having Friday off, and that they should get a hold of Miroku and Sango and hang out with them for the night. Bad Religion was playing and she needed to get her bass and amp back, and find out if they were still going to do the band thing. 

Inuyasha had already gotten a hold of Miroku though, and he knew that he and Kagome were to be careful if they were to see them because his father had gotten back. He wanted to know where Inuyasha was, why he wasn't answering his cell, why his bank account was closed and all money taken out, how come he hadn't contacted anyone in any way. Miroku played dumb, even after he'd mentioned that Kagome was gone as well. Miroku had informed Inuyasha by mail to the restaurant because his father had a tap on the line he was using and didn't want his friend to be found. 

Inuyasha did things the smart way. He checked the obituaries, gotten a new license, transferred the title and insurance of the Explorer, got a new checking account, everything through the name of James Franklin Myers. He hated changing his legal name from Inuyasha, the name his mother had given him, but he had no choice. His birth date was now July 6th, 1982 just a few days from being 21 on his ID. Miroku informed him in the letter that if he was smart he would leave California for a few months and then come back. But what about Kagome? How could he leave her? He didn't want to leave Kagome. The truth would have to come out that night. He promised to take her to see Bad Religion, and Miroku and Sango would some how find a way to get there without being followed. He no longer had to really worry about a phone line being traced because he'd bought a cheap pre pay phone, which enabled him to call them. His father wanted to make sure the unclean blood was taken care of, so he knew that his father would be doing anything to find him. 

Kagome was happy, she and Inuyasha were going out and seeing one of her favorite bands Bad Religion at the Whiskey that night. She dressed in her usually punk clothes, flared red plaid pants, a black fitted Bad Religion tee, and her maroon Doc Martin's. She spiked out the back of her hair, accented with some jewelry and of course her studded belt and chained wallet. Inuyasha wore blue plaid pants, a white Casualties shirt with his chuck converses. (A/N: "chuck" black and white checkered) Kagura and Kanna looked at them like they wouldn't be caught dead in their clothes, and it was amusing to Inuyasha and Kagome. They wished them a good time, and laughed after they had left for the concert. They decided to get some chow first, and to talk about stuff since they hadn't seen much of each other for the last few days. Kagome sensed all through their dinner that he wanted to say something, but wouldn't allow himself to say it. He was holding a lot back, and forcing himself to keep it from surfacing. 

They got to Hollywood, and went to the El Capitan, where they were holding the show. Kagome's face was all lit up with excitement. Inuyasha laughed and found her amusing as she jumped around and acted like she was geeking on ice. He remembered taking Kikyo to see NOFX once. She hated the band, she hated the people, she hated everything about it. She didn't talk to him for almost a week for taking her to that show. Yet he suffered through Madonna and had a massive headache from her music and the fans, and still treated her no different. He was happy, for once he was in a way dating someone who made him happy, who didn't care, just went with the flow. 

Miroku and Sango found them inside, but they didn't get much time to catch up because the opening acts began to come onstage. Kagome held tight to Inuyasha getting in the pit, skakin and slam dancing with the music. Sango and Miroku deciding to just sit back and watch the two. Inuyasha was getting pissed off with the guys who were throwing themselves on Kagome. She was having the time of her life though. Who wouldn't? (A/N: I know I love being in the pit! It's such a rush!!!) 

Inuyasha dragged her out, and over to where Miroku and Sango were. 

"That's it. I'm sick of you looking like your getting hurt. Your not getting back in the pit!" he yelled over the music. 

"What?!?!?! Are you crazy? That is way too much fun! I'm going back!" She yelled back, turning to go back in. 

"Kagome! I'm not letting you! I don't want you to get hurt!" he yelled as the first opening band went off stage and pulled her back by her arm to them. 

"I'm not going to get hurt!" she yelled, her face flush with anger. She couldn't believe he was going to act like he was her father.

"Stop, lets just get close to the stage and watch. I don't want you to get hurt." he stated a little quieter, letting go of her arm. 

"Hey, Kagome, come with me to the bathroom. I really have to tinkle!" Sango cut in grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her away. 

Miroku and Inuyasha watched the girls as they went off, and back to each other. "Copy Cat!" they said at the same time, pointing to each others clothes. They were wearing the exact same thing except Miroku's hair was spiked and his Casualties shirt was black, not white. They laughed and Miroku bought Inuyasha a nice cold Guinness Stout from the bar. (A/N: they have fake ID's… J I did before I turned 21!!!) 

Sango led Kagome to the bathroom and turned to look at her. Kagome's face was almost as red as her pants, and she looked extremely angry. 

"Kag, look, you know, Inuyasha is only protecting you. I don't want you out there either. Pit's aren't what they used to be. I watched Inuyasha jump in front of quite a few assholes who were just throwing around loaded fists." Sango said calmly, pulling her black Dropkick Murphy's shirt down to the top of her flared blue plaid pants. Sango wore black Doc Martin's with them. Kagome was the only one of them in red plaid. The only one at the whole bar with them in fact. 

"But, who said I wanted to be protected? I just want to have fun!" she retorted crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Let's just get close to the stage. That way you can body surf later." Sango smiled and winked at Kagome. 

"I planned on that!" Kagome smiled a sneaky smile to her friend. 

"Kag, look, Inuyasha told Miroku, and now I'm telling you. He's fallen hard for you. He really cares about you Kagome. Told take it wrong. He just doesn't want you hurt. That's all. Just chill out, let me buy you a beer."

"Inu's falling for me? What? Your on crack. He doesn't like me. He's still hung up on Kikyo." her eyes falling as she responded quietly. 

"No, he's way over Kikyo. He's all about you. Miroku said that all he could talk about was you on the phone the other night when he called." 

Kagome's eyes looked at her with hope, and she drug her back out to Inuyasha and Miroku who were in the process of a chugging contest between the two of them. They were on their 3rd beer. Kagome figured she'd be driving home that night, and giggled at the thought. 

"Hey! Lemme get 2 Guinness Stout's one for me and my girlfriend here!" Sango shouted to the cute blue haired bartender, wearing a black 'The Cramps' shirt. She grabbed the beer, gave him a five and winked as she turned back to the other three. Kagome opened the bottle and turned it up. It tasted great as it made her way down her esophagus. 

"I really needed this." she grinned, turning her beer back up for another swallow. 

"Let's get closer to the stage!" Miroku yelled as he noticed a crew setting up the stage for the next band. They squeezed their way through and squished together at the barrier to the stage in front of them. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over to Miroku and Sango who were basically doing the same. Kagome leaned back on Inuyasha's chest and watched 3 more of the opening acts. Wiggling a little here and there to their songs. She started jumping around and acting like an idiot when Bad Religion began to take the stage. Inuyasha just laughed at her, as did Sango and Miroku. They opened with '21st Century Boy' and Kagome sang with every song they played. Greg Graffin, the lead singer, noticed this and pulled her on stage to sing 'Generator' with him. 

Kagome was great on stage, she was ecstatic and sang with all the strength and force she could with him, line by line, lyric by lyric. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku cheer her on from the barrier. When the song ended, Greg gave her a hug and helped her back to her spot. He announced to the EL Capitan's security to allow her and the people she was with to go back stage. Then continued the rest of the show and closed with 'Sorrow'. There were a lot of people trying to go backstage with them, but Kagome pointed at the three others she'd gone with, and they allowed only those three to go back. 

"You are one of the best singers I've pulled on stage before. You know all the words everything. I take it you're a big fan huh?" he asked after he'd introduced them to the rest of the band. 

"Yeah, one of the biggest. That was better then me playing with my old band on stage. That was a total honor." she answered enthusiastically. 

"Are you in a band right now?" 

"No, but me and my friend Sango are trying to at least get a three piece started once things get a little more settled down." 

"As soon as you guys get started and playing gigs. Call us at this number. We would love to take you guys on tour with us." he said bluntly dropping a card into her open hand. 

"HUH? OH MY GOD!!!!!" she yelled excitedly and turned to Sango and jumped around. Everyone just laughed at her response to what had just happened. 

"You keep singing. Oh, and these are for you guys. All because of your friend Kagome there. We have to get going. I just wanted to give you that card." He said handing Inuyasha four white Bad Religion t-shirts that were signed by the whole band. 

"thank you so much! I will remember this always!" Kagome yelled as they started to walk out of the small backstage area. 

"Let's go get something to eat." Miroku laughed grabbing Sango around her waist, heading for the exit. 

"I have to agree to that suggestion." Inuyasha replied grabbing Kagome's hand and coaxing her out the exit as well. 

Miroku and Inuyasha decided where to meet and they ate like they hadn't eaten in a year. (A/N: alcohol can make you hungry, or you'll do that just to absorb some of the alcohol in your system… at least, that is was what my friends and I do when we drink! LOL) 

Miroku and Sango ducked out, giving Kagome and Inuyasha hugs like they wouldn't see them for awhile. Sango looked like she wanted to cry as she walked out the door, clutching her and Miroku's shirts in her arms. Miroku's face had fallen as well. Kagome was confused and looked over at Inuyasha, her eyes asking for explanation. 

"Let's go somewhere quiet." he whispered leaving a tip on the table for the waitress. 

They drove up to Reseda and Mullholland, and sat on the same bench where they almost had their first kiss. He explained everything, from what he found on the computer to what he'd been doing the last few days. He decided to keep the rosary activation a secret from her, not wanting to be rejected from the girl he was falling in love with. 

"Kagome, I want you to come with me." he ended, his sad and hopeful golden eyes looking deeply in to her glistening blue eyes. 

"Go where? When? Why?" she choked out finally. 

"I'm planning on going to the east coast to rural Northeast Georgia." 

"When?"

"Sunday."

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Because.. I-I-I… Because I love you." he spat out finally, feeling stupid immediately that he had said that. 

Kagome looked down, taking everything in he'd just said, then looked back up at him. 

"Okay." she forced out, her eyes beginning to leak with tears. 

"Really? You'll come with me?" 

"Yes. I… um.. Well, I eh.. I love you too." she blurted out. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and stroked her short hair. "Thank you. I couldn't bare to leave you here." he whispered. 

Kagome looked up at him and kissed him suddenly. He jerked back a little, startled by what she had just done, but returned the kiss once he woke up and realized what she had just done. They separated and laughed. Their eyes staying locked together a coyote began to howl, and it broke the moment they were sharing. 

"Let's get back. We have a lot to do." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Yeah" Kagome sighed. 

They got up and left. Kagura and Kanna were still up when they got back, watching a scary movie on the DVD player. Inuyasha went to their room, leaving Kagome to break the news to Kanna and Kagura. 

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Kagome asked nervously. 

"Sure." Kagura answered pausing the movie. Her and Kanna sat up and offered Kagome a seat in the living room. 

"You guys. I'm going to have to move out. Me and Inuyasha are going to move to Georgia for a while. I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. Here is my share of the rent for this month, I'm giving you an extra 500 with it for the inconvenience." she said, handing Kagura the check along with her and Inuyasha's keys. 

"We understand. I wish you wouldn't go, your such a good worker. When are you two leaving?" Kagura asked sadness in her voice. 

"Sunday morning. We're going to rent a u-haul and drive out." Kagome answered, looking down at the ground. 

"Well, you have a lot to do. You and Inuyasha need to get your stuff packed back up. Go ahead. You have our address, contact me and I'll send you your check when it comes in, let us know you two got there okay, and to keep in touch with us." Kanna piped up. 

"I will. I wish I could've gotten to know you guys better. But, I enjoyed the time I spent with you two." 

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You guys be careful." Kagura said.

Kagome looked at them nodded her head, and went to her and Inuyasha's room to pack up the stuff that had been unpacked. They kept out clothes for the next day, showered and decided to go to bed. Kagome cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her mom or brother, and it tore her up inside. All Inuyasha could do was kiss the top of her head, stroke her smooth skin, and be there. No matter how much he hated to hear and see her cry. 

*****Whew. Geez… yeah.. They're moving to GA. Hee hee. Crazy! I know a lot of interesting stuff didn't really happen in this chapter. But… eh.. It happens. I'm sorry though. As always, R&R! *HUGS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS*

I need to crash.. I need my sleep before I go to work. Hopefully I'll get enough! Ha ha! See you all next time. 


	13. Tired Eyes That Fall Upon KOGA!

Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter.. I've got another idea for a story… So, I've been trying to figure that out AND write this one.. My brain, I tell ya… hee hee J … Anyways.. Sorry for the short delay, but I've been working and sleeping… reading a few interesting stories here and there.. Hee hee! Thanks for your reviews! 

CraziAzngurl: don't cry too much.. It'll be okay! 

Blak Kat: I love evil little elves! Send them on over! Ha ha! J 

Inuyasha199212: Thanks! I hope you like this installment…

Swimchick1614: fake ID's rock! Glad you like my story… 

Aznchicki: you're a nut! Lol I agree, Joe is way dumber then Steve! Lol

Bookworm247: I really appreciate your support! 

PunkPrincess: Yeah.. I know.. Hee hee.. See, my friend Nathan ACTS JUST LIKE HIM, so, I just think of Inuyasha in most of Nathan's clothes.. J Thanks for your review! 

Madeleine: Yup.. I am.. 

Miko*n*hanyou13: Thanks! Hee hee! I'm glad you like it!

Szpilman: glad your enjoying it! 

Lulu: thanks so much!

Ariel: thanks.. I try to please the people who like my story! What can I say?

Bishiemunky: I hope you liked the make up for the angst.. Lol

And to all that I didn't mention, sorry…. I love you all too! *hugs all around* 

Well, onto the story!

****

Tired eyes that fall upon KOGA?!?!?!?!?!

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to leave early Sunday morning around 2 am, to try to catch less traffic on the busy roads and freeways of Los Angeles. Kagome curled up in her comforter in a pair of black lounge pants and a plain white fitted tee in the passengers seat, just taking in all the city lights and happenings as Inuyasha sped away with mixed feelings. 

"Kagome. Here, read this. I was able to sneak out some of your things from your house, and Sango and Miroku put your bass and amp in the u-haul. They left us this note." he explained handing her the note. 

Kagome flipped down the visor and flipped up the cover of the lighted mirror, placing it like a small lamp over her lap and read Sango's somewhat sloppy handwriting. 

Kagome and Inuyasha, 

Hey guys, I hate not being able to really say good bye, but being watched makes it hard to sneak around and really say goodbye. Miroku and I have pushed back the date of the wedding. Miroku refuses to have the wedding without his best man present. Which brings me to a question for Kagome… Will you be my maid of honor? I know we've known each other a short time, but I feel closer to you then any Miroku's cousin Ayame. I can't wait till we get to see each other again. I hope you have a safe trip. Be careful. Your bass and amp are in the trailer. Me and Miroku also left you guys with a couple days worth of food and drinks for the road. Write and let me know that you've made it safe. Me and Miroku will try to find a solution for the problem at hand. There has to be some other way. Well, we miss you guys very much. Write and tell us what Georgia is like. I'm sure you'll like his third cousin Ayame. Well, making this short. Because I want to cry. We'll keep you two informed on what is going on, remember to let us know as well! 

Much Love, 

Sango and Miroku

Take care of each other. 

Kagome smiled and put the letter in the glove box. She turned to the cooler and box in the backseat and fished out a Pepsi for her and Inuyasha. 

"So, Ayame is Miroku's third cousin. I wonder what she's like." she wondered out loud. 

"She's okay. Very sweet." he assured her. 

" I just don't want you or I to get caught." 

"Hopefully that won't happen. We'll be staying with her for a few weeks. Maybe we'll get a place there if it seems safe to stay. Until Miroku, Sango, and I come up with some sort of a solution." 

" I hope." 

She gulped down the Pepsi, and threw the can in an empty grocery bag from Inuyasha's Raman he had to buy for the trip. She curled up and closed her eyes letting a few tears escape from not being able to say goodbye to her mother and brother. She drifted off after a few moments, into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

*  
*  
*  
*  


After four days of arguing and making the best of the long trip, they arrived in Athens, Ga home of the University of Georgia. They wandered a little around Athens, Inuyasha let Kagome pick up some new clothes from Hot Topic in the Georgia Square Mall. She got a pair of black and neon green pants with the suspender type straps, and a shirt to match. She also picked up a pair of cute baggy beige skants and a black ramones shirt and decided to get Inuyasha a black Misfits hoodie as well. 

They decided to grab a quick lunch at a Wendy's across from the mall and then headed to ILA, Ga where Miroku's cousin stayed. Arguing over the directions that were given to them by Miroku, they finally found the area they were looking for. 

"Wow, talk about a small town. I think all it is is a stop light, gas station, and a diner." Inuyasha noted out loud, pulling nervously at his Misfits cap. 

"Talk about seclusion." Kagome added, running her fingers through her tousled hair.

They were tired, slightly nervous, and Inuyasha had only meet Miroku's third cousin, Ayame, twice when they were younger. Inuyasha pulled the Explorer onto an orange dirt road, looking for the two story brick home she lived in. 

"What kind of dirt is this? I've never seen orange dirt before." Kagome laughed nervously. 

"Me either. Oh well, we'll have to ask her about that." Inuyasha replied as the long dirt road came to an end at the house. 

They Parked directly behind a green 2002 Honda Civic and a gray 2004 Ford F-150 that was at the end of the dirt driveway, that looked like they had just came off of the showroom floor. Kagome looked at the brick home, noticing how it looked as though it was placed perfectly into a small clearing of the surrounding woods. There were four white columns that came down from the beginning of the second floor that separated the porch from the stone steps that lead them to it. Sitting on both sides of the front door were two comfy looking wooden rocking chairs that seemed to yearn for someone to sit upon. In front of the front door were two people, a tall youngish looking guy with black hair pulled into a high pony tail, tanned arms, wearing a black t-shirt and ripped up jeans embracing a girl with long reddish brown hair, semi tanned skin, and a short navy blue sundress. 

Kagome heard Inuyasha begin to growl as they opened their doors, and began to get out. She walked around to him, and grabbed his hand as they walked to the home. 

"Ayame! Don't tell me you and that shit head wolf have something going on!" complained Inuyasha, quiet loud and rudely. 

"Inuyasha! You guys made it! Miroku and Sango have been calling me constantly all day!" Ayame exclaimed ignoring the comment breaking the embrace with the guy, and running down the steps to great them. 

"Not dog shit!" Koga complained sitting grumpily in on of the rocking chairs, pouting like a five year old child. 

"Don't start!" Ayame turned and said sternly, turning back to the new arrivals putting a smile on her face and offering a handshake to Kagome, "Don't pay attention to him. Hi, I'm Ayame."

"Oi, Kagome." Kagome said quietly, accepting the handshake. 

"That over there is my fiancé' Koga who is being a turd. Nice to meet you. How have you been Inu? It's been a long time since I last saw you!" she continued giving Inuyasha a quick hug. 

"That dumbass is your fiancé! You have to be kidding me right?!" Inuyasha's eyes growing wide with surprise. 

"Yes, and he's not a dumb ass. Come on, I'll show you guys your room. I decided to put you guys in the basement." Ayame frowned, then brightened again. 

Kagome stayed silent, half listening to Ayame and following her quick footsteps. Kagome realized that Koga was the guitarist who Sango and she had decided to have in their band. She remembered the last time Inuyasha and Koga got together and furrowed her eyes brows, knowing that this was going to be utter disaster. But wait.. He had had a Mohawk the last time she saw him, how did he have a full head of hair?

"Why the basement?" Kagome asked, catching barely what she had said, noting mentally to ask how Koga's hair had grown so quickly in such a short amount of time. 

"When I bought it, the basement was made up like an apartment, there was a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom, all separated out. I was thinking about renting it out, but then Miroku called me, and asked if I had room for some houseguests for awhile." she explained, walking up the stairs and opening the front door. 

They followed her, leaving a pouting Koga on the porch, into the house for a quick tour and to show them their 'apartment'. Her house was nicely furnished, and simple with decoration. A decent sized wooden entertainment center filled with everything that Kagome's had had on one wall, a big green couch, glass coffee table, green loveseat and a recliner strategically placed across from it. There was a nice, thick, green plush area rug over the beautiful hard wood floors underneath the furniture and coffee table. She showed them the rest of the house, telling them they were welcome to everywhere in the house except her room unless she allowed them to enter it, which Kagome didn't mind or blame her for. Inuyasha didn't really care about anything but the kitchen. 

After touring the house, she led them downstairs to the huge basement that had been remade in to an apartment. The living room was provided with a black couch, and two black recliners, and the bed room, which was separated by a door, was provided with a full size bed and a large wooden dresser with a walk in closet. The kitchen was on the end, and had a door leading to the bathroom. A bar with two stools separated the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen and bathroom were the only floor area without the plush green carpeting, it had hard wood floors like the rest of the house. 

  
"So, is it okay?" Ayame asked a little nervous. Her eyes darting back and forth to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"It's perfect." Kagome answered, happy about the accommodations, but nervous about Inuyasha's reaction to Koga and what problems it would lead to. 

"Let's go get that U-haul unpacked. I have to take it to Athens tomorrow." he muttered turning around, releasing Kagome's hand and heading back up the stairs. Ayame and Kagome looked at one another uneasy, and quickly following him up. 

*

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"Hey, dog shit. I don't know why the hell you're here, but you better not be here too long." Koga snapped, following Inuyasha down the steps to the Explorer. 

"Shut up you dip shit. Hopefully. I won't have to stay that long." he muttered to himself, not really to Koga, opening the small U-haul. 

"you know, that Kagome girl is really something. I didn't recognize her at first with short hair. She's hot. Maybe I'll break it off with Ayame and ask her to be my woman." he snarled grabbing a few boxes, and following Inuyasha back inside the house. 

It took every ounce of strength Inuyasha had to not react or reply to the moron's comments who followed him. He pushed by Kagome and Ayame who had just walked out the door, and headed down to the basement. Ayame shot Koga a dirty look as the two girls walked down to grab some of the boxes out of the U-haul. 

*  
*  
*  
Finally finished unloading, Kagome kept Inuyasha busy downstairs unpacking their things, figuring the best way to keep them from fighting was to keep him downstairs with her. Ayame bounced happily downstairs after a few hours, letting them know that dinner would be ready in a few minutes, then left as quick as she had come down. 

"Well, we got some of it out of the way. At least we have all of our clothes and some of our mementos unpacked." Kagome noted, gazing at the pictures of her family and Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha at Big Bear placed on the dresser.

"Yeah, let's go eat." he muttered, making Kagome a little upset by the annoyed tone in his voice, and walking out of the bedroom. 

"Yeah, sure, why not." she whispered to herself, following a fuming Inuyasha upstairs.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"So, why are you here dog breath? Get kicked out of that stone castle?" Koga smarted off as everyone began to eat the dinner Ayame prepared. 

"wow, Ayame, you're a great cook." Kagome interrupted, trying desperately not to have them begin fighting, taking another big bite of the Chicken and Yellow rice. 

"Thanks, it's usually just me and I'll eat out or something. I like cooking for other people, I'm glad that I have people to cook for now." she explained, smiling a nervous smile at Kagome. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a carving knife between Koga and Inuyasha. 

"It's none of your God Damn business why I'm here, and no, I didn't get kicked out, I chose to leave." Inuyasha snapped, pushing the food around on his plate, his blood boiling through his veins. 

The fighting had officially began. Koga, like the dumb ass that he is, decided to make Ayame cry by saying that he would claim Kagome as his and leave her, making Inuyasha furious and exploding in anger. 

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" Ayame screamed at them, "BOTH OF YOU!"

She slapped Koga, and went to her room in tears at what he had threatened. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then to Koga who had a handprint across his cheek. 

"YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON! I DON'T KNOW YOU NOR DO I LIKE YOU! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RUINING DINNER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Kagome pointing her finger at him. She quickly pushed in her chair, and ran up the stairs to attempt to comfort Ayame. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
******Yeah, as you can tell, I don't really care too much for Koga. He's an arrogant, self righteous jerk whose always trying to take Kagome away from Inuyasha. I don't really like that very well. LOL.. Sorry to those who like him. I mean, yeah, he's cool at times, but he always starts up with that "Kagome My Woman" like a caveman. Anyways. Sorry if it seems a little short, and I apologize for the delay. Hope you liked! As always Read and Review! 

Ja~Ne!!!!!


	14. A Drunk in Athens, Sango and Miroku Arre...

Hey all~ How are you all doing?.. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update.. A major family issue is coming back to haunt everyone. My cousin, who is like my brother, was put in the Juvenile Detention Center in Gwinnett county for, hmm… Lets just say assault. We found out his mother, who murdered his father (just can't prove it, don't ask), beat him when he was a baby until she lost custody of him (he was about.. 11-12). He actually tried to kill her, reason: he watched her kill his father. It's bringing a lot of stuff back to haunt the family we thought was over.. But, no.. it's back. Anyways, I must quit putting all my problems down on you all to listen to. Here we go, onto the story!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, but I own a t-shirt with him on the front (hee hee, I'm wearing it now!), most of the DVD's, couple of the Manga's, and a stuffed Kilala.

****

A Drunk in Athens, Sango and Miroku Arrested

"Well, they have arrived safely. But there was a major surprise waiting for them when they got there." Miroku yelled from his bedroom, as Sango walked on to his floor, fixing her black Dropkick Murphy's tank top and adjusting her black board shorts. 

"Okay, and what was that?" she inquired crossing the living room area to his bedroom door, her flip flops slapping the bottom of her feet. 

Miroku came to the door way in a black shirt, and dark purple trunks and looked at her with a mischievous smile. "Koga."

"NO! I bet they are fitting like two wild dogs!" Sango laughed with a little shock in her voice. 

"Well, you know, Koga is a wolf demon, he's half dog demon, so your view is correct. Let's just be glad Kagome has a little control over him." 

"Yeah, I bet he's just thrilled staying there with him! Ha ha! I honestly will be surprised if Ayame and Koga's wedding will still go on as planned after all of this. You know how Koga was after he met Kag that one time." 

"It will I'm sure. If anything, Kag and Inu will make sure just so Koga won't harass Kag anymore about being his woman. You told me he basically started that after he met her that one time." 

"Geez, so, where are we going?" 

"I don't know. Which beach do you want to go to? Your so dressed for the beach. 

After about an hour of much deliberation, on who was driving, what vehicle, and which beach, Sango and Miroku decided to head to Santa Monica to check out the Promenades, and see who was out. They felt weird not going with Inu and Kag, especially Inu, but how could they could with them even if they were there? They were being watched closely by Inuyasha's father and brother's hired help. They raced downstairs, and out the door to Sango's civic. 

"Race you to my car!" Sango yelled and turned her head behind her, to where she thought she'd find Miroku. 

"Beat ya!" he grinned leaning against her passenger side door. 

"How did you do that? You were way behind me!" 

He winked, shrugged his shoulders, and hurried around to the drivers side of the car. "just lucky I guess."

She waded up a towel and threw it at his head as he went to get in the car. Ducking in the car quickly, Sango got a towel in her face as she sat in the seat. 

"Let's go already, enough horseplay… for now." she stated, narrowing her eyes at Miroku with a evil grin on her face. 

"Okay, Okay. Wait! What are you going to do to me?!" he asked, laughter filling his voice, as the car began to move forward. 

She just smiled and turned on the radio, which was of course on KROQ, and they headed onto an adventure for the day. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
After constant fighting between Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome, countless 'Sit' commands, hours of scrubbing the red clay color out of Inuyasha's silver tresses, and unpacking their things in the basement, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to check out the Friday night scene in downtown Athens. Kagome spiked out the back of her hair, and wore her black and neon green outfit she had just bought at Hot Topic the day they had gotten to Ayame's, with her black Vans. Inuyasha wore the Misfits hoodie Kagome bought him, with a black NOFX shirt underneath, and a baggy pair of black Dickies skants with red and black Vans. Inuyasha rushed Kagome out of the door by sunset to Athens, getting some quick directions to downtown from Ayame. After a few minutes, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who had completely changed in looks!

"What is going on?" Kagome asked, with genuine shock and alert in her voice. 

"We had to leave by sunset. Tonight's a new moon, I couldn't let Koga see me after the sun went down." he explained as they traveled down 106 just getting out of Ila. 

His hair was as black as hers, his puppy ears and claws were gone, and he didn't seem as harsh. 

She gave him a questioning look and he continued to explain. 

"Every new moon I turn into a full human and loose all demonic powers. We're not going back to Ayame's tonight, because of Koga. If he knew, he'd probably start a fight with me, and I know I'd lose. That's why I didn't bother with a hat tonight." 

"Okay?" 

"Look, how about we have fun tonight, and not worry about so much stuff. Just act our age." 

"Okay. That's fine."

"You have your fake ID right?" he asked with a mischievous smile. 

"Of course! Sango made sure I had it before we left." 

"Good, Ayame told me that basically every place downtown ID and you have to be 21 in order to get in." 

"That should be no problem." 

They continued down 106 to downtown, hoping for a good night of fun and relaxation. Kagome stared out at the scenery as it passed, her thoughts on the change of Inuyasha after night fall that night. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"You've got your orders, make sure you follow through. We have to find him and that girl." a deep voice croaked over the phone to a young brown haired man in a black suit and black shades, sitting in a black Lincoln town car, with an older gray haired lady, who was dressed about like he was. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Oniguma." the young man answered, hanging up his phone and running his open fist through his brown hair with reddish orange natural highlights, "Kaede, we have to arrest and question the two that just left out of that driveway." 

"I know, Shippo, I know. Follow them." she instructed with a sigh. 

They caught up with them, and turned on a siren to get them pulled over. 

"Is there a problem sir?" Miroku asked after the window had finished going down, and looked up at the man in black. 

"Well, yes, in the way, there is. We need you to cut off the engine, and step out of the vehicle. You both are arrested." Shippo replied monotone thick in his voice. 

"WHAT?!?!?! WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Sango, as her door was opened for her by Kaede. 

"C'mon child. We'll explain when we get there." she said calmly, gently pulling her out of the car. 

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in fear, and cooperated with them. 'Mr. Husako knows we know where he is. These are his goons. I'm not saying a word. I don't care what they do to me.' Sango's mind raced. Once they were put in the black Lincoln, she clamped down onto Miroku's arm. She wasn't surprised that they weren't handcuffed, because she knew that they couldn't be real cops. Real cops actually told you the reason you were being arrested, they didn't just pull you over randomly and put you in a car. They also read you your Miranda rights. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Kagome and Inuyasha wondered around in 'Junkman's Daughters Brother' for a little while, looking at some of the stuff in it before they kicked them out at 7 o'clock, locking the doors once they got them out. They wandered around, checking out the flow of people that got bigger and bigger on the sidewalks, and headed down College Avenue. 

"The Campus is in the middle of downtown, huh?" Inuyasha snorted and laughed as they walked into a bar called lunch paper, flashing their ID's at the bouncer at the door, who let them pass though. 

The bar was small, and a little cramped. They sat on an old couch by the window and laughed at the preppy kids that were walking around outside, Kagome sipping on a white Russian, and Inuyasha downing a jaggerbomb. (A/N: jaggermeister and red bull or Mt. Dew good drink, gives you a lot of energy!) They finished their drinks and decided to check out some other bars. 

After a little bit of walking, and about 4 drinks more a piece, they stumbled upon a club called the 40 watt that had a couple local punk bands playing live that night. The main act a group called Community Chaos. Deciding to try them out, they paid the 5 dollar cover, and went inside. The best thing about the cover charge was the fact it took care of your beer drinking. The bands were all pretty good, and they had five more drinks a piece. 

They decided that Community Chaos was a decent band, and headed to The Grill, a 24 hour restaurants on College Avenue. They both ate toast, and absorbed up some of the alcohol, which, really didn't help considering Inuyasha was sipping on Rolling Rock. 

"I'm going to the little girls room." Kagome laughed getting out of the booth. 

"Don't fall in!" teased Inuyasha taking another bite of toast and swig of beer. 

She shook her head, she had a nice little buzz, and didn't want to drink anymore. Inuyasha didn't care, and she figured she'd be driving home, since her buzz was started to ware off, and she was sobering up. 

"Hey cutie." a guy about her height with green hair fanned out in a Mohawk said to her as she passed him in the hallway. 

"yo." she said pushing into the girls bathroom, locking the door quickly behind her. She finished up in the bathroom, washed her hands and unlocked the door. 

"So, What's your name?" the guy said in a Brooklyn accent. 

"Not much? From Brooklyn?" she replied nonchalantly, trying to pass the guy in the hall. 

"Yeah, your from New York arencha?" he slurred out of his drunken mouth. He wasn't very good looking, looked about 26-27 years old, he wore a black operation Ivy t-shirt, and ripped up pants with burgundy Doc Martin's like hers. 

"What's it to ya? If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me." she said trying to push past him. 

"Could tell by the accent. So, whatcha doing in Athensss?" slurred the drunk punk again. 

"None ya, now, get out of my way!" Kagome replied hotly, shoving him hard into the wall and going back out to Inuyasha. 

"What a creep." she muttered sitting back down next to Inuyasha. 

"Some one bothering you?" he asked, a little slurry, not much.

"Don't worry about it, I got him out of my way." she insisted, finishing her toast and taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. 

"Okay." he said with a little alarm in his voice. His toast was finished, as was his beer. They left two dollars on the table for the waitress and cashed out their ticket. 

"Hey, cutie! Come back and sit here with me and my friends!" slurred the drunk as they went to walk out of the door. 

"Fuck you!" she yelled, attempting to pull Inuyasha out of the door. 

"Stupid BITCH!" yelled the drunk at a table of townies and Goth/punk kids. 

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at the drunk, Kagome tried to pull him out of the door, but he wasn't budging. "What the Fuck did you say?"

"I said she was a stupid Bitch! What? Can't you hear correctly you fucking poser?" yelled the drunk. The whole restaurants attention was focused on them, and his friends at the table were laughing. 

Inuyasha told Kagome to wait outside, like she was actually going to do that, and walked over to the asshole drunk at the table of friends.

"you know, your one lucky son of a bitch tonight, but if I ever see you again, you will be in severe pain." Inuyasha spit out at he guy like venom, gripping the collar of his shirt. 

"Ooah.. I'm so scared of this fag." he cracked making his friends laugh a little nervously. 

"Watch your fucking back. I will be looking for you next time." Inuyasha threatened pushing him into his chair. He turned around and walked out the door, grabbing Kagome's hand. 

"Let's go. It's getting late and the assholes are starting to show." he murmured, pulling her into a small hug as they started to walk down the side walk to their Explorer. 

They decided to drive around Athens, and check out the other sites. They got lost and decided to just continue to some place called Commerce that was on a road sign on a road called 441. They checked into the Red Roof Inn to get a little bit of sleep, deciding it would be best to just call Ayame in the morning to get directions from Commerce back to her house. 

"I can't believe you did that in Athens." Kagome sighed as she plopped on the bed, already changed into her nightclothes. 

"Why? He was an asshole, and he called you a bitch." Inuyasha replied flopping next to her on the bed. 

"You've called me that before. Every time I've sat you." 

"That's different, I was also fighting with that moron that's marrying Ayame." 

Kagome just laughed, and curled up next to Inuyasha on the bed. 

"night. Love you." he said turning off the light, covering up Kagome and himself with the blanket.

"love you too." she murmured, already drifting off to sleep. 

Inuyasha laid there for a few minutes, thinking about the night they had had. He sighed and eventually drifted off as well into a weird series of dreams. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always read and review. I'll try to update again within the next day or two. Sorry about the delay! ^_^

Ja~Ne!!!!


	15. Not Arrested, and a Wake Up Call

Hey there! Well, I'm already back with a new chapter! Como Esta ey YAY! ^_^ I really appreciate your reviews, and I'm happy that some of you look forward to new chapters for this story…. 

For Blak Kat: (I meant to do this last time.. But I forgot..) 

Hits evilest elf over the head with a hard metal pipe knocking him unconscious. 

"Oh Zachary! Look what Mommy has for you to play with! Now quick, you fat elf, destroy the bomb and the remote. My son will have fun with that one for trying to pull that over on me!" 

Hee hee.. Hope ya found that slightly entertaining.. Lol 0-0

OH! All my fans be proud.. I figured out how to play the melody of the orchestrated theme for Inuyasha.. On guess what instrument (s) ? THE TUBA, THE TRUMPET, AND THE CLARINET! I ROCK! (sorry.. I um.. Was kind of a… um… band nerd? Sorry if that freaks you all out… lol) 

Okay, well, now that I have that off my chest… On with the story!

****

Disclaimer: I own a Dropkick Murphy's tank that I'm wearing now, a pair of Homer Simpson lounge pants (Homer is a god! It's just, well, Buddha…) a pretty blue lighter full of fluid and a pack of mini Marlboro Menthols (hee hee, they are so little, but trust me, smoking is a bad habit that I try to wean off of… but my job is a pain in the ass!)… I see no rights to Inuyasha laying on my desk though… oh well, maybe some other time. 

Not Arrested, and a Wake up Call

" I'm sorry we have to do all this. But we have to for our protection." Sango heard Kaede murmur from the front seat, what she guessed was what she was going to say to Miroku and her once they got to the destination. She had been gazing out the window, noticing that they were closer to San Diego then Los Angeles. They had been riding in the car for about an hour and a half, but Miroku had attained the death grip on her hand she tried to pull out of 20 minutes after they were put into the car. So, there she sat, with nothing but silence, a numb hand and scenery. 'Oh what a joy.' her thoughts screamed sarcastically. The young guy driving the Lincoln town car looked about 16 or 17, not very old at all, he had bright blue eyes, and splashes of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He seemed to be of a muscular build, but it was hard to tell through the black suit he wore. She only figured out his eye color because he'd removed them once to rub his eyes at a red light. 

Looking over at Miroku put her to ease somehow. He was sitting there as if they were on some long boring trip; cool, calm, and collected, as always and here she was a nervous wreck! She had to stifle her giggles when he had asked earlier if they would turn on the radio, to at least make the ride go by faster. He even offered for he and Sango to sing for them. Kaede shook her head, but said nothing, and then went back to her front right position and her own thoughts. Sango began to get drowsy and nodded off for a split second, when the car slowed and came to a halt. Turning into a long private driveway in the middle of a desert. 

In the distance stood a large two story stone ranch, she was confused and wondered who in the world owned the damn thing. There was a large sophisticated barn off to the right, and it was all fenced in, cows littering the right side, and about 15 black or brown Mustang horses on the left. The car finally stopped in front of the dark ranch, and Kaede and Shippo got out, greeting the men who came up to assist. They opened Sango's door, and let her and Miroku out of the car. It felt so good to her legs to stretch and move around, though they were wobbly at first. Miroku grabbed the death grip on her left hand again as Kaede grabbed the top of Sango's right arm, and Shippo grabbed Miroku, pulling them along with them inside the ranch. 

"Ah, I see that you have made it. Welcome to your prison." a tall thin man with long wavy black hair and cold black eyes, retorted. An evil smile played upon his lips as he looked from Sango and Miroku, then to Kaede. "Until they talk, take them downstairs. They need rest."

"Yes Mr. Oniguma. We will do so immediately." Kaede replied, worry and annoyance in her voice. "C'mon. Let's get downstairs."

Sango felt hot tears sting her eyes, but continued to tell herself she wouldn't tell where they were, not caring what they would do to her. Kaede was gently leading her away when a young cheerful voice rang out, coming into the landing they were being led from. Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped and formed an 'O' at the site of the person whose voice had just rang out. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Kagome shifted out of sleep, not really wanting to, but doing so anyways. The room was completely dark except for a nightlight that shed just enough light to make their faces glow. She tilted her head slightly to look at Inuyasha, who was still asleep. His hair was back to Silver, and his puppy ears back on the top of his head. She yawned and snuggled closer to him, with the little room that was left, putting her head back comfortably on his arm. Her wiggling, though, only caused him to stir, and wake up somewhat. 

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, leaning his head back a little. 

"I don't know. The clock is on your side of the bed. It's still dark out though." she replied ending with a yawn and a stretch as he checked the time. 

"Kagome, it's 11:30. Why isn't the sun up?" a little confused, since the curtains were slightly open. 

"Oh my gosh! We slept the whole entire day! What time did we get here last night?!" she said jolting upright, slightly scaring Inuyasha.

They looked at each other and burst out into giggles over there idiocy and laziness. 

"Oh well, let's just go find somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." he yawned sitting up in the bed, after recovering from their laughter.

"Okay, but, I'm first!" she said jolting out of bed, and running into the bathroom. 

"Hey! But I have to use the bathroom!" he yelled, stumbling after her in the dark room. But it was too late, the shower had already been started and she threw her night clothes at the foot of the bathroom door. He flipped on the light over the sink, and shuffled through a bag he had packed, digging out his and Kagome's clothes. 

"You can come in, I'm behind a shower curtain!" Kagome yelled over the loud sound of water falling on her. 

"But you have your issues.. I'll just wait."

"Oh, get in here and use the damn toilet!" she laughed.

He slowly went inside the bathroom, and cracked the door. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." 

Inuyasha blushed a deep red color as he stood facing the toilet and alleviated himself. He breathed in, but the smell didn't seem to be correct. It was different, and it caught his attention immediately. 

"Kagome, what is that smell?" he asked. 

Instead of an answer he got Kagome's slender, wet arm around his neck and pulled backwards. He figured out what the new smell was at least. 

"WHAT ARE YOU---- oh." Inuyasha began, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. Kagome had spun him around, and interrupted him with a kiss, that drug him into the shower with her, still in his lounge pants. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Miroku and Sango couldn't believe the sight! It was KIKYO! 

"Oh Naraku, my love, what are these disgusting beings doing in our home!" she said, wrapping her arms around the tall man who'd given them their 'welcome', her eyes full of hatred and a bony finger pointed towards them, barely holding up the huge diamond engagement ring on it. 

"You know why they are here. Bait." he replied, suppressing the laughed that begged to come out. 

Kikyo burst into an evil cackle and pulled Naraku and herself out of their site. Kaede and Shippo continued to lead them downstairs, seeming to be quite unhappy with the scene that was just played out. The death grip tighter on each others hands, they followed with Kaede and Shippo the anger boiling through their veins. 

They came to the end of the steps, the basement floor. It had a bed with a sheet, blanket and two pillows, a toilet, sink, and shower for them, it wasn't very decorated or anything, there was a door to a separate room in the far right hand corner. Shippo and Kaede released their grips, looking at them, expressions full of guilt and sorrow. 

"What are your names? Please tell me." Sango asked quietly. 

"My name is Kaede, and this is my great nephew Shippo." Kaede answered with a sigh. 

"I'm Sango, this is my fiancé' Miroku. Please, may I ask, why are you so sad?"

"We must be getting back up stairs. We need to prepare a dinner for you two, otherwise, you will not be fed." Kaede replied, brushing off her questions. 

They hurried back upstairs, and Sango heard the door lock behind them. Sango looked at Miroku, the tears beginning to flow freely down her cheeks. He embraced Sango, and led her over to the bed. Sango cried on Miroku until she finally drifted off into an empty restless sleep. Miroku became drowsy after some time, and finally drifted off as well. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**** well, umm.. That is all for now.. Sorry it's so short, I'm getting really, really sleepy.. *falls to sleep on keyboard* hkjahfjhsm. *snaps back to life* Oh shit.. A little dribble of drool escaped my mouth… ^_^ Anyways.. Like? Don't like? Read and review, suggestions are always welcome! 

*Oh, and trust me.. Inuyasha is going to take care of that ass hole! LoL!

*yawn* sleepy, sleepy, sleepy……..

-_- {zzzz}

Ja~Ne!


	16. Ass Kicking at the Truck Stop

Hey, hi, hello, how are you? me? Too energized to sleep, too lazy to clean. Ha ha… Anyways… Man, it's Friday! THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!!!! I'm going out to party tonight! My own night a week to go out and have fun on the town.. I wonder whose going to be in Athens tonight… Anyways…. Well, here's another chapter for your amusement! So, on with the story!

****

Disclaimer: Still no rights lying on my desk… dammit!

****

Ass Kicking at the Truck Stop

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, looked down at his drenched lounge pants, then to Kagome, and began to laugh to himself, still blushing at Kagome's nudity. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. I am getting changed. Hurry up with your shower." he said with a frown, getting out of the shower. 

'what was that all about?' Kagome thought watching Inuyasha get out of the shower and closing the curtain back up. She frowned and mentally kicked her ass for doing something so stupid. Now he was mad with her! She quickly finished up, and got out. 

Inuyasha already changed, his hair still wet from being pulled into the shower, gazed out the window to the hotel room. 'It's not her, it's me. I just don't want to rush this. I hope she's not mad with me.' he thought and sighed, hearing the shower cut off and the door slam shut behind him. His ears bent downwards, and he slowly turned his head to face her. 

Kagome was wrapped in a towel, had a towel on her head around her hair, and was fishing out a change of clothes in the bag he'd packed the day before. She looked upset, and he knew why she was, he blew her off like an asshole would, even though he knew he wanted to stay in there with her. She glared at him, basically telling him he needed to turn his head while she changed, he turned and continued to gaze out the window. 

"Well, lets go eat." she flatly stated, after getting dressed. 

"Okay." 

Inuyasha grabbed the keys, and followed her out, scolding himself mentally, 'I really fucked up now.'

  
  
"Sango, Miroku, we have brought you some dinner. Wake up please." a soft male voice called from the stairs of the basement, lulling them out of sleep. 

Sango rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Her eyes were a little bloodshot from crying herself to sleep, and looked in the dimly light room towards the stairs. Miroku was already up helping the man. With her vision a little blurry still she, couldn't make out who it was. 

"Thank you, Shippo." Miroku nodded. 

"Shippo?" Sango began, rubbing her eyes till her vision was clear. 

"Yes?" 

"Why are we here? What did they mean bait?" 

"Me and Kaede will be down to explain after you finish your supper." 

Shippo turned and walked back up the stairs, locking the door behind him. Miroku walked over to her with the tray of food, and sat beside her on the bed. He uncovered the dishes, there dinner were two full plates of homemade spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic bread. There were two cans of Pepsi, with two cups of ice also placed on it for them to drink. He unwrapped the silverware and looked at Sango. Her face was fallen. Her usual bright, sparkling magenta eyes were bloodshot and tired. Tear stains and streaks down her rosy cheeks. With a frown on her pretty face. 

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here somehow." he promised quietly. 

"We can't tell them anything. No matter how long we're stuck here." 

" I know. Come on, maybe if we eat we'll feel a little better." 

"Maybe." Sango muttered, picking up her plate and fork, digging into the spaghetti. 

After eating all of the spaghetti, and cleaning up after themselves. They placed the tray on the floor and laid back on the bed. Miroku's arms wrapped tightly around Sango, whose face was buried in his chest. They snapped back to life when they heard the door open at the top of the stairs. As Shippo promised, he and Kaede came downstairs. 

"Come, let's go into the room over there." Kaede gently coaxed. 

They followed behind Shippo and Kaede into the room, it was dimly lit, and had a table and four chairs. Sango and Miroku sat across from Shippo and Kaede, and waited for them to begin. 

"Naraku and Kikyo are holding you two as bait, as you heard them upstairs. Naraku made a deal with Mr. Husako, Inuyasha's father. He promised to pay Naraku a large sum of money to have him returned, then slaughtered." Kaede explained, her eyes down and full of sorrow. Shippo looked distraught, and remained silent. 

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then back to Kaede and Shippo. 

"What do you mean? Why does Inuyasha's father and brother want him dead?!" Sango screamed, hate in her voice, the tears beginning to stream down her face. 

"Because of his fathers own stupidity of marring a human woman, and having a half demon child, not a full demon like Sesshomaru. Mr. Husako blames Inuyasha for anything wrong that has happened. The only one who can save him is the one who can activate his rosary, is the girl who left with him the one?" Kaede asked, her eyes full of hope that he has already found her. 

Sango looked down, not wanting to tell Kaede, but feeling the need to. "Yes."

'Thank the gods he's found her.' Kaede thought happily but still a little worried, her eyes lighting up. 

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, still trying to absorb everything that he was told. 

'NOT-HERE' Shippo mouthed to him. 

"Do you know where Inuyasha is at?" Kaede asked forcefully, smiling and giving them a hopeful look, which confused them. 

"If I did, there is no way in hell I would tell any of you!" spoke Sango, icy and full of hatred. 

"well, I think we are finished for now. We must be collecting the dishes and heading back up stairs. 

Sango stormed out, with the others following her. After the door was closed, Kaede hissed for Sango to sit down on the bed, watching her as she did as Kaede had said. 

"The room has camera's, and microphones, you cannot speak in there about anything. If you told me and Shippo a location or a phone number, we could speak to Inuyasha and warn him of the dangers that will be facing him and Kagome." she whispered to Sango. 

"How did you know her name?" Sango asked defensively, caught completely off hand. 

"I know many things that I shouldn't. Your mind told me, but it blocked any information on where there location was. Please, we want to help you." 

"How can we trust you? you work for Naraku." Miroku interjected. 

"We took the job to help, in time we will explain why. We didn't expect you to trust us right away anyways. We will prove to you that we can be trusted." Shippo piped up, finally speaking. 

"Do not go into that room, be careful what you say. Please, listen to us." Kaede finished, gathering the tray and standing upright again. 

Shippo and Kaede went back upstairs, and locked the door back up. Miroku looked at Sango, who had already began to weep again. He sat beside her and embraced her tightly, feeling the wetness of her tears on his shirt. He sighed heavily, and they laid down again. There was something in their food that made them become drowsy, and they fell asleep again. 

  
  


"Well, our choices are, drive thru at Mc Donald's, Huddle House, Waffle House, and the TA. What's your pick?" Inuyasha asked.

" I don't care." Kagome answered in a flat voice, staring out the window. 

"Well, I say the truck stop. I bet they have stuff to do other then eat." he decided, attempting to try to make Kagome smile a little. 

"whatever. Fine by me." 

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just, well… I don't want us to rush things… I feel like we should wait." 

He turned into the parking lot of the truck stop, parking close to the building. He shut off the engine and turned to Kagome in the passengers seat, who finally looked over at him. Her hair was still a little damp, she wore a black pinstriped skirt, her vans flip flops, a black spaghetti strap tank top that read 'Punk's Not Dead' with the Distillers logo underneath, and a black zip up sweater. 

"I just… I don't know. I just wanted to. Your reaction…. Well, it hurt my feelings." she admitted, looking down feeling embarrassed. 

"I want you Kagome, believe me. Just, let's wait a little while." he assured her, smiling a small smile. 

"Okay." 

She looked up and smiled a small smile back. He leaned over and kissed her a simple sweet kiss, and opened his door. 

  
  
  


"Man, I am so bored. What are you writing there Heather?" a lady with long brown hair and glasses asked with a thick southern accent, as they entered the restaurant area. 

"I'm working on a story. I'm trying to figure out how to begin this chapter," she began then looked at the couple who had walked in, "Hey, how are you?" 

"Fine. Just seat ourselves?" Kagome asked, noticing the odd expression on the two girls faces. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had forgot to put on his hat. 'Shit!' she mentally screamed in her head. 

"Uh, yeah…" the girl began, then shook her head, standing up quickly, "Anywhere but the dining room… Please!" 

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, and sat down at the booth on the other side of the bar, where the girl had been sitting. The other girl went back to the back, saying something about having to clean up a buzzards mess, which confused Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"So, what are you guys drinking?" the girl asked, bringing them menus and silverware, keeping eye contact with Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"What do you have?" 

"Pepsi products, thank god." the girl laughed. 

"We'll have Pepsi then." Kagome answered quickly. 

"no problem. Be back in a minute." the girl turned and walked to the area were the drinks were. 

She was naturally pretty, short and on the lean but muscular side, with green eyes, and short purple hair cut like Kagome's. Her uniform a light blue company shirt and baggy khaki pants, a three level studded belt holding them up. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled, they would like the waitress they were going to have. 

"here ya go. You guys know what your hungry for?" she asked with a smile. 

"not yet. No clue." Inuyasha answered returning the smile. 

"well, I'll be right here writing. So, I'll give you some time to decide, holler at me." she laughed and went to her seat, taking a sip of her drink on the table. 

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the menu and decided, the waitress took the order and put it in. They watched her as she glanced at the clock, and jumped up onto the booth under the TV changing it quickly. 

"Sorry, can't stand the news. I'd rather watch Adult Swim on the Cartoon Network." she explained getting down.

"Us too. What's your favorite show to watch at work?" Kagome asked. 

"toss up between the whole line up." she laughed. 

"Heather!" yelled the girl from the back, setting plates of food under the warmer. 

"Thanks Jo." the waitress said, arranging the food on a large tray.

She placed the food in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, refilled their drinks, and sat back down at the booth she was at when they had arrived. Kagome and Inuyasha dug into their food deciding to strike up conversation with her after they had finished eating. 

"What's up Matt?" the waitress said, attracting their attention to the tall guy walking into the restaurant. 

"Not much. Sarah's at work, I'm bored.. Decided to come watch cartoons and pester you." he said sitting across from the girl in the same booth. 

Kagome and Inuyasha listened to the two's conversation, they learned she was a single mother, she had a boyfriend named Nathan who was going to school to do animation, and how much she couldn't wait to get off of work. 

"You have a son?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He's a little monster! But, what did I expect?"

"How old is he?" Inuyasha asked

"Two and a half. But, he's not really that bad. I'm raising him right, he loves punk rock, cartoons/anime, and all the other nerdy stuff I'm into I suppose you could say."

"Oh! You listen to punk too? What are some of your favorite bands?" 

"Too many to name… But, the CD's in heavy rotation at the moment in my car are 'War on Errorism', a burnt CD with random songs by DKM and Me first, and 'Coral Fang'."

"Cool." Kagome said and smiled to Inuyasha, "I'm Kagome, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

" I'm Heather, this is my friend Matt." 

They got into a big discussion and got acquainted. They were laughing and joking around, just enjoying themselves. Jo, the cook had joined them as well, interrupting the conversation after looking at the door. 

"Get your ass out of here!" Jo yelled at a guy with green hair that had crept into the restaurant unnoticed with a very ugly blond girl attached to his arm. Everyone's eyes darted to the couple that had walked in. 

"YOU!" yelled Inuyasha, motioning for Kagome to get up. She refused, but he eventually got her out of the way. 

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the green haired boy with a Brooklyn accent, then looked at Kagome. "It's the angel from the grill!"

"Jason, you bastard, get out of here now!" Heather yelled, her voice filled with fear. 

"Shut your goddamn mouth, you fucking whore." Jason yelled, shooting daggers with his eyes. 

Inuyasha walked up to him and punched him in his face. "Don't call her a whore! You fucking bastard!" 

Jason pulled himself off the floor, with help from the ugly girl who had been attached to him. Jo ran to the back and called the police. 

"So, want to fight huh?" Jason dared, pushing the girl away from him. 

"Do you really want to fuck with me. Your face is bleeding where I just hit you." Inuyasha scoffed. 

Kagome and Heather tried to pull away and sit back down, but he refused. Matt tried to talk sense into him, that didn't work either. 

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked, looking frightened at Heather, as punches began to fly between Inuyasha and Jason.

"I have no clue. But I'm sure the police will be here soon, we need to get Inuyasha off of him and quickly. You guys will have to leave also, that way the cops won't put him in jail."

"Here, I'm cashing out for us. Keep the change, can I see your pen?" 

"Here… WHOA! THIS IS A $100 bill!" 

"Just take it, I'm writing our information on the back of the ticket."

"How are we going to get Inuyasha outside?"

"I have an idea." Kagome assured her, with a wink.

  
  
Yeah! He's beating his ass! {ha ha} Well, read and review, I'll try to update again soon!!!! I have to make my little boy something to eat. Can you blame me for putting myself in the story? Geez.. Other people do it.. Why can't I? Anyway… 

JaNe!!!!!!!


	17. Eavsdropping on the Toilet

Hey!!! Ok.. Yeah.. What is up? Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, but eh.. All I can say is I apologize to you all, and I really have no excuse for my laziness some days! Lol!! I hope you all are doing well! I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter.. Well, on with it already..

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the cute little dog eared Hanyou, but alas I do not…. --

Eavesdropping on the Toilet

Sango woke, a little confused of where she was at first. She felt as though she was drunk or over medicated.. She just wasn't sure which. Reality set in her mind once she looked at the dark, drafty basement she was in, lying next to her on the bed was Miroku, passed out like he was in a coma.

She felt dirty, and decided she would use the bathroom and take a shower. To try putting things together from the bits and pieces of conversation she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede had had.

'Can we really trust them? Were they really trying to help us?' were the thoughts running tired circles in her mind. She finished up in the shower, still trying to piece things together, hearing a voice out side the barley cracked window. The only window in the entire basement was in the small bathroom above the toilet. It was extremely small and there was no way either of them could fit through it, but it would allow them to know when the sun was up or down to count the days they would be trapped there.

She quietly eased herself on the top of the toilet, making out barely what the man outside was talking about on the phone. She had every right to eavesdrop. They were holding them hostage and as bait for their best friend in the world and their newest friend.

"All Kaede and Shippo were able to get out of them was that he found the girl who activates the necklace. He is with her somewhere, you and I both know that. How Kaede knew about the necklace, I won't ever know. Why did you give him the necklace?" the deep voice spoke suddenly. There was a short pause, and clued Sango in that he was on the phone once she didn't hear a second voice respond. It hit her who was talking outside, and who the person was speaking to on the phone.

"A dead woman's wish should mean nothing to a demon. You gave that filthy little half breed of yours full clearance to more power, he'll be stronger now and more difficult to slay. You do realize that don't you Inutaisho?" Naraku snarled into the phone.

"He must know about your plans obviously. He's gone without a trace, that Kagome girl is also. Really, I'm surprised that he got over Kikyo so quickly. The story she told me about how he asked her and such, I laughed for hours. After seeing his face I wanted to blow up inside with his stupidity of not realizing that she was with me for a full year of their relationship. I give many thanks to You, Sesshomaru, Kanna, and Kagura for that."

"Oi, my friend. I am taking care of the trash downstairs. Don't you worry. Once we stop slack on their food and then stop it completely I'm sure they'll begin to talk. What of that one friend of his, I believe his name is Miroku? He's the one with the famous parents correct?"

"Has anything been said by them at all?"

"So basically, they don't care. What of the girls parents?"

Naraku laughed an evil hearty laugh, breathing in barely before speaking again.

"Aw, how sad, the poor girls parents are dead, that leaves no one to miss her once we off her. Well, my friend, I must be going. I have my beautiful and equally evil fiancé' awaiting up stairs, and don't worry so much! If you and my father were able to kill off your human wife and get away with it, why shouldn't we be able to kill off your half breed piece of shit son?"

Sango's mouth dropped to the floor, her eyes filled with hot stinging tears. She had loved Inuyasha's mother as if she were her own. She was loving and caring, and did nothing but trust the man she loved. She slid off the toilet on to the floor, wrapped still in her towel. The cold tile floor made her shiver slightly, but she ignored it, too busy remembering the past.

Flashback

Sango sat next to Miroku in the backseat, becoming annoyed with Miroku's grasp on her hand and his constant, 'my Sango' thing he would always do. She was happy, her birthday was in two days, and they were on the way to their friend, Inuyasha's home. She couldn't wait to turn 6, she would finally be the same age as Miroku and Inuyasha. She told them she'd catch up, but they didn't believe her. She noticed that there was an Ambulance and two police cars in the driveway as they parked in the driveway.

Miroku's mother opened the back door for them, and Miroku released her hand from his face and his own hand, jumping out behind her. The paramedics closed the back of the ambulance and revealed Inuyasha. They rushed to Inuyasha, who was by the Ambulance, yelling at the Paramedic's to take his mom back up to her room. He was angry and they saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Inu?" Miroku asked as he and Sango had made their way up to him, the ambulance slowly driving off.

Inuyasha looked at them, sadness and angry filled his golden eyes, turned and fled from his friends. They chased after him, and saw him go up into a tree there was no way they could climb up to reach him.

"Inu! Come down and play!" Sango yelled in her small five year old voice.

"NO! GO AWAY!" yelled the six year old in the tree.

"Inu! Why are you mad?!?" yelled the six year old who'd latch himself back onto Sango's arm.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU TWO ANYMORE!" the voice cried, breaking with cries and sadness.

"YOU ARE A LIAR! WHERE IS YOUR MOM? I'M TELLING ON YOU! SHE'LL KNOW HOW TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THERE!" Sango screeched at the top of her lungs, getting perturbed at Miroku's head rubbing her hand, and her angry friend in the tree refusing to get down.

In a split second, Inuyasha was no longer in the tree, he was standing in front of her, his eyes burning with anger and sadness at her.

"you can't tell on me to her anymore!" he quietly spat at her, sounding like spoonfuls of hate in his small voice.

"Yes I can! I'm going to go tell on you now!" she yelled back, a little unsure of how to react to Inuyasha's attitude. She grabbed Miroku's arm, acting almost as if she was trying to hide behind him.

"But you can't!"

"Oh, and Why can't I?"

"Daddy said mommy did something bad and that she's never coming back.." he muttered, tears filling in his angry eyes.

"Yeah she will, my mom and dad are always saying the other did something bad and that they aren't coming back, but they always do." Miroku interjected, trying to reassure his friend.

"no.. I saw my mommy. She didn't say nothing, she didn't see me. She was bleeding."

Sango looked at Miroku and then back to Inuyasha. She didn't know what he meant, a child's mind doesn't grasp the concept of death, they just feel like they were abandoned, and Sango knew how that felt. Her parents were gone too. Her aunt tried to explain they were in heaven waiting on her, but she didn't really listen or care, all she knew was she was alone in her life, with a cold hearted aunt that didn't care if she was there or not.

"is your mommy waiting in heaven for you now like my mommy and daddy are?" Sango asked with curiosity.

Inuyasha nodded, his father had told him something of that sort before he decided to try to get the paramedic guys put his mom back in the house.

"Maybe your mommy is waiting with my mommy!" Sango exclaimed happily, "She won't be alone up there waiting. She'll have my mommy and daddy to watch with!"

Inuyasha looked up at her, a little hope put into his dark amber eyes.

"Maybe, yeah. But, I don't want my mommy waiting for me there! She should be here with me." he finally complained, after thinking a moment.

"But your mommy is with the angels! She can be with you wherever you are. At least, that is what my Aunt Royashia says. She said to me about my mommy and daddy: You won't be able to see them, because the angels will give her an clear shield so you can't. But they are with me. And I know your mommy will be too!"

They heard Mr. Husako's angry deep voice come up from behind them. Telling Sango and Miroku they would have to go back home and come back another day to play and Mrs. Hounishi was waiting at the car for them. Sango gave Inuyasha a hug, and a smile to maybe help, Miroku waved goodbye to him, running after Sango.

end of flashback

Sango wiped the tears from her eyes, and thought about how cruel Naraku had spoken about Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha's mom, and her. Her parents had died when she was a year and a half old. She had a picture of her mom, dad, and her that was taken when she was eleven months old. She always kept it in her wallet. She pulled her board shorts she had been wearing into her grasp, and pulled the picture out of her wallet. Her mother was part of the personnel for CNN, she never actually knew what she did there, and her father was a very successful lawyer. Everything went to her in the will, and her aunt Royashia was to become the caretaker and guardian over her till she was 18. Sango would never have to work a day in her life, her parents had made sure of that. She had tons of accounts she didn't know what to do with. Her aunt was jealous that Sango had inherited everything of her parents. She didn't will anything to anyone else. She just got stuck being the caretaker and a mother for her niece she didn't even like. Sango couldn't say she was unhappy at all about the day her aunt moved out. She placed the picture back into the wallet, and began to get dressed in the clothes she'd been taken in, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

Miroku was standing outside the bathroom door, and hugged her tightly when he saw her eyes that were bloodshot, and the cheeks that were still stained from her fresh tears.

"What is it my Sango?"

She shook her head, basically telling him no speaking now, and broke their embrace, laying back on the bed pulling the blanket over her head attempting to warm herself up.

Miroku watched her lay down, he shook his head and went into the bathroom to evacuate the spaghetti and meatballs from his bowels and the Pepsi from his bladder.

'how are we going to make it through this if she won't tell me what she is thinking?' he thought desperately, sighing at their dilemma. He closed the bathroom door and went to work on helping him sleep a little better, and figure out how to help her cope.

"SIT!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha fall face first into the hard floor of the restaurant.

Once the enchantment had been broken, she pulled Inuyasha out of the door to the Explorer, and out of the parking lot as the Banks County Sheriff's pulled in.

"You are so lucky that Heather and Jo are helping us. Otherwise, you'd be going to jail right now for beating that guy up!" Kagome yelled at him, driving down 441 to somewhere.

"That waitress, Heather, we befriended… She was incredibly frightened, her entire scent changed in a spilt second when she saw him. He did something to her, I know he did. He deserved it because of the shit he was talking the other night, and for whatever he did to Heather." he shot out at her, pissed off she'd sat him and pulled him away.

Kagome shook her head, and just continued driving, after about 45 minutes, they found their temporary home, and were just happy that they could enter without having to see or talk to Koga.

Bank's County's finest, Phillip and Wayne, asked Jo, Heather, Matt, the ugly girl that Jason was with, and the clerk in the store, Tony, questions and the description of the attacker.

The only one who told the truth on the appearance of Inuyasha was the ugly girl.

The Phillip and Wayne looked at her like she was crazy when she said he had dog ears.

"Flip, I think we have someone on something here." Wayne laughed to Phillip, and called dispatch, notifying them that they were taking the girl into custody for being on an illegal substance. Jason was barely breathing, and reluctantly Heather preformed a very minimal assessment on him, just before the sheriff's came in. They knew she was certified, just not working as one at the moment because of a few speeding tickets on her record. The only reason she had initiated an assessment was that if she hadn't she could have lost her Intermediate license she had worked so hard for, failure to provide the call of duty. (AN: Yes, I swear! This is true in the state of Ga).

He was bloodied and bruised up pretty severely, and she told the Intermediate and Paramedic the findings she had observed, passed off C-Spine, and told them his pulse and respirations. The two quickly got him up on a stretcher and out the door to the emergency room at Athens regional. Heather felt bad that he was in critical condition, but not as bad as you would think.

'He hadn't felt bad when he beat me in front of my little boy and killed our baby that I had discovered we were having. Why should his life mean much to me?' her mind bitterly spat out.

"Well, I guess that is all the questioning we have. We'll take the girl here down to the station, and we should be back in about 45 minutes for coffee, have our stuff ready!" Flip said cheerily, flipping his pad up at her.

Matt ducked out right after, leaving Jo and Heather looking at the mess in the floor.

"See ya in a bit." Heather acknowledged, then turned to the huge mess of blood on the floor and looked up at Jo.

"Look at this shit on my nice clean floor I just finished mopping!" Jo complained loudly, and they began to laugh like idiots.

Well, I hope you liked… Now, it's time for me to pass out before I pass out on the keyboard. Sorry about the delay in updating.. I hit a patch of laziness.. Ha ha.

If you want to make me really happy, and I mean REALLY happy,

Press that little button down below!

See you soon!!!

JaNe!!!


	18. Chaos amongst Rejects

OI!OI!OI! Hee hee.. Sorry, a little punkiness coming out this morning.. Or well, soon to be early afternoon.. Lol… Anyways.. Not much to note right now.. Just sitting here, like an idiot.. Staying up all day, and then I'll be going out all night more then likely. I love going out on Friday nights! It's so much fun. I like making fun of the idiots that go to UGA.

I mean.. If I had really wanted to, I could've gone to UGA and been in the red coat band.. I mean, I made FSU's Marching Chief's after only six months of playing the tuba.. But I lost my scholarship thanks to a football player at my old stupid high school…. UGH! ENOUGH BABBLING!!!

On with the Story!!!

****

Chaos amongst Rejects

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way downstairs to the basement, laughing about a couple of people they saw in Athens the night before. They swung the door open to the bright overhead light being on, and Koga perched on the stool at the bar of their mini kitchen.

"Where do you think you've been with my woman!" Koga yelled charging at Inuyasha.

"KOGA! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOUR WOMAN IS UPSTAIRS PROBABLY ASLEEP IN BED! I AM NOT YOU WOMAN YOU ARROGANT FUCK! GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!" screamed Kagome, making Koga lose his balance and trip over his own feet.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, he knew she was tired, but he never knew her to be such a potty mouth. It surprised him sometimes. But he had to laugh at Koga's idiocy of tripping over his own feet.

"But Kagome! I am much better for you then some half demon piece of dog shit! Please, be mine, we'll leave here, I'll keep you safe!" Koga begged, scrambling up from the ground he'd just fallen upon.

"Get the fuck out of here!!!" she yelled, pointing up the stairs with her left hand, and her right hand placed firmly on her waist.

"Fine, but when you decide to be with a real demon, let me know immediately." Koga sulked pushing past Inuyasha and up the stairs.

"I don't understand why Ayame is marrying him." Inuyasha muttered shaking his head.

"Me either. He's an idiot. Let's just go get some sleep."

"I should just mark you as my mate, just so he'll leave you alone." he muttered again, making sure Kagome didn't quite hear him.

"What Inuyasha???" Kagome asked spinning around, she knew he'd said something, but she didn't know what it was.

"Nothing, just thinking about how retarded Koga is." he lied quickly.

"Huh… Okay. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired again already!" she yawned, then giggled as she went into the doorway to their bedroom, flopping onto the bed like a rag doll.

"Matt, you're an idiot!" Heather laughed as she walked to a truck driver who'd just sat down.

Sunday nights were the longest nights always it seemed. Not a lot of customers, not the greatest tips in the world, just boring and time consuming. She had felt like calling out, but she knew she couldn't do that to Jo.

"But really! Think about it! It would be awesome to have Community Chaos and SR81 Rejects together on stage again!" Matt continued excitedly.

The truck driver looked with interest at the two, then innocently asked, "Why don't you get back together on stage with the bands?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I am not the same size I was when I was in high school. I'm supposed to be more responsible because I'm a mommy. I guess that those are good reasons.." her eyes falling as she admitted it.

"You look fine! Please! Jeff desperately wants to do this. He never met another chick singer he actually liked!" pleaded Matt from the booth.

"I'll think about it." she smiled hopefully.

"Nathan is cool with it, he wants you to sing again. He said himself that that was what made him fall for you in high school."

"But we weren't together in high school. We barely knew each other in high school. He'd just go to the punk shows and be unbearably obnoxious in rotation!"

"He knew everything about you in school. I mean, come on! You and Shaun were buddies, and Shaun never shut up about you, he had it bad for you in high school when you transferred here. Please! Sing with SR 81 Rejects again! The band is ready and waiting for you!"

"Oh and what are Nathan and I going to say to my mom and dad when we say, 'We're going to rehearse for our band that you thought we out grew because we're getting married and getting through school for realistic goals. Will you please watch Zach?' That would be a huge 'NO' and you need to grow up and get the music out of your head." she sighed sadly, music was the only thing she'd ever wanted to do with her life.

"You are going to do this. You and Nathan just tell your parents and his when they baby-sit Zach that you have class or have to go to work early or something. Shit, just tell them your going to Athens for the night."

"We will talk it over."

"You were in a band?" came a female voice from behind.

"Yeah.. What's it to--- Oh! Hey Kagome, hey Inuyasha. What's up?" she asked with a surprised face at the two new friends she'd acquired.

"Not much. Wanted to get out of the house, and since you're the only person we've made friends with, we decided to come and visit. He remembered his hat this time. So, you were in a band? I was too!" laughed Kagome sitting at the bar, Inuyasha doing the same next to her.

"Yes! She was! She was a fucking awesome singer! She could make KORN sound like Christina Aguileria was the original artist, and identical to Gwen Stefani, but is she pursuing it? NO! Her fiancé wants her to. Help me talk some sense into her! Please!" Matt cut in quickly.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the purple haired waitress with an interested look. "Why don't you do it?"

"Zachary, and my parents. My mom and dad never really liked the idea of me wanting to pursue a music career."

"Eh, fuck your parents, you have to do what makes you happy." Inuyasha bluntly put his thoughts out.

"Yeah. I know. I'm thinking about it."

" Well, Jeff and the rest of us CC members want to know! They are thinking doing the American Legion again, with a few of the new bands at MC that have followed the examples of our bands."

"C.C.???" Kagome and Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"Community Chaos. Her band and mine used to be really tight, we played every show together. Something about A ska/punk band is always cool with a punk/metal band. The fans miss you, when you and Nathan got on stage at the 40 watt Friday night I saw how you were singing! You want to do it again! You love the damn attention! You were born for the stage!" Matt began to Inuyasha and Kagome but ended lecturing Heather.

"You were the girl onstage with them Friday night?! You have a great voice!" Kagome exclaimed.

"you were there?"

"Yeah! We were wandering and saw that a local band was playing, figured we'd check it out." Inuyasha answered with a weird smile on his face.

"I have an interesting idea. How about you get back with your old band? And I'll sing with you onstage. I haven't sang on stage since I left New York." Kagome put out on the table, making Heather look at her with interest.

"You sing too I take it?"

"Yeah, she's pretty good too." Inuyasha beamed putting his arm around Kagome, who looked a little peeved he answered for her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Heather promised, her eyes fixed on Matt with a silly happy smile on her face.

"THANK THE GODS! REUNION AT THE LEGION A MONTH FROM THIS COMING SATURDAY! WE ARE SO GOING TO MAKE MAJOR BANK ON THIS SHOW!" Matt exclaimed happily pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jeff!"

"Great! I can't wait to see my baby on stage again!" exclaimed a deep voice from behind her.

Kagome looked at the guy, it was really weird, but he looked a little like Inuyasha in the face, but not much. He had shoulder length curly brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, Tall and skinny, a dark tan, and brown eyes. He and Inuyasha had on the exact same shirts, which tripped them out a little. A black "Duck Hunt" Nintendo shirt, Nathan wore just baggy JNCO's with his, whereas Inuyasha wore black Dickies skants. Following behind him was a very pretty heavyset girl with almost black curly hair down to barely her shoulders and ice blue eyes, clutching the hand of a tall heavy set, blonde short haired guy with glasses.

"Nathan! Yeah! Hey Jon-o, hey Nina! What are you guys doing up here? I take it you haven't picked Zachary up yet from my mom and dad's, eh?" Heather asked folding her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowing at Nathan. The truck driver in the booth just laughed, and sipped on his coffee.

"Well, gulp no. You see, Jon-o called and asked if you had said whether or not you were going to sing again, and we decided to come up here and see whether or not Matt's been working on you." Nathan explained, as a sheepish smile spread across his face.

"Well, she's singing as long as I am too!" Kagome piped up suddenly, giving a smug look to Nathan.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked slightly rude, and unsure of what she was talking about.

"this is Kagome and Inuyasha, their new friends of mine. The ones who helped take care of that little problem of ours temporarily." Heather winced at the end of the statement, and Kagome noticed Nathan wince as well. She made a mental note to ask Heather about that another time.

"Well, I thank you for the other day." Nathan threw at Inuyasha, quickly, then turned back to Heather, "Okay. We all need to sit and talk about practice!"

After three weeks of talking and secretly talking to Kaede and Shippo, Miroku and Sango had decided to trust that they were going to help their friends, not hurt them. Kaede confessed that Kagome was a Miko, something Kagome didn't even know. Something told Sango they had to trust her, and told them where they were.

"Miroku, please tell us, where is Inuyasha and Kagome? We know that you and Sango know where they are at. Just tell us so that this will end." Naraku asked from the other side of the table.

It was just him and Naraku. Why Naraku had come down, he wasn't sure.

"I'm not telling you anything. I don't know anything. Where are Kaede and Shippo anyways?" Miroku asked with annoyance in his voice.

"They have been released from my services. It shouldn't matter to you. All that should matter is where Inuyasha and Kagome have gone to. I want to know now! Tell me you shit head!"

"I don't know. Nor would I tell you if I knew. Now, I have to attend to my girlfriend who is sick because you won't feed us." Miroku coldly replied getting up from the chair at the table across from Naraku.

Naraku was angry, Miroku could feel it. He was afraid of the man. He knew if they had gotten into a fight, Naraku could easily defeat him, he and Sango had no meals after Kaede and Shippo had left. He was weak from huger and they were just barely surviving on the tap water in the bathroom. Sango was sick, really sick. Kaede and Shippo had been gone for about two weeks now. As he exited the room, he felt Naraku suddenly grab his arm and was turned around sudden and violently to Naraku's icy glare. As he was taking in a breath to speak, his cell phone interrupted and he released Miroku with a look of disgust.

"Aha, so, Koga contacted you, eh? So, we've got them both surrounded. Why don't you have them already? Make sure Koga and that pretty fiancé' of his Ayame is brought here to be taken care of as well." Naraku laughed into the phone.

'NO! They couldn't have found him!' Screamed Miroku's mind.

"Koga will get his reward for turning in the runaway's. The reward of the death of he and that little girl he's marrying."

'that bastard! I may hate Koga, but his plans are not going to go through!' Miroku vowed silently.

Naraku looked at Miroku, smiled, and rushed upstairs.

Well, like it? Hate it? Suggestions and comments are always appreciated and welcome. Things will be explained.. Don't worry. Well, R&R!

JaNe!!!


	19. Meetings and Disscussions

Hi all!! I had to update before I leave for Florida tomorrow! I don't want a bunch of people yelling at me to review… Anyways, sorry for this delay. I've been trying to finagle my way out of working Thursday and Sunday! 00 you have no clue of how hard that was!!!! Anyways… On with the story, before someone hits me with a grapefruit yelling as they hit me 'ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!'.. hee hee..

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha!!! --;;

****

Meetings and Discussions

The truck driver in the booth cashed out for Heather, and left her a five dollar tip with a note saying "Go For It!" on his ticket. Giving Heather a confidence boost as she walked over to her new and old friends sitting in the four booth enclosure.

"How well did he leave?" Nathan asked her as Heather walked up.

"Five and a note to 'Go For It'. I swear, these truck drivers are a bunch of nuts." she laughed sitting next to Nathan in the booth with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I called your mom, and she said that Zachary was out, and she would just let him spend the night. Thank god your brother is watching him anyways tomorrow for us. That means either of us don't have to worry about a lot of extra running." Nathan sighed and put his arm around Heather.

"Good, I was wondering about that. Anyways, so, how many songs do you want to sing with me that you and I could feasibly pull off as a duet type deal?" she smiled sheepishly looking from Nathan to Kagome.

"Well, it is your band, I'll sing with you on two songs. That way, it doesn't look like I'm stealing your 'thunder'." Kagome's voice giddy with happiness and excitement.

They prodded, prodded and figured out the songs that they would sing together, both by the Dropkick Murphy's, deciding it would be best to do covers since Kagome didn't know any of Heather's songs that she and her band had written.

Getting that out of the way, finally at about 3 a.m., Nina, Matt and Jon-o announced their departure back to home. They said their goodbyes and left the two couples in the booth. Heather had some side work she had to do, and excused herself, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and Nathan to get to know each other better. When Heather rejoined the three, they were acting as if they'd known each other all their lives, showing that the guys were getting along great, Inuyasha and Nathan decided to ditch Kagome and Heather in the restaurant to play the games in the arcade.

"I'm sorry, but curiosity is killing me. Temporary fix on a problem. What kind of problems does that Jason guy give you and Nathan?" Kagome blurted out, catching Heather completely off guard.

Heather looked down, and bit her lip thoughtfully, inhaling deeply before answering Kagome.

"Well, Jason is my ex. He got a hold of my Social Security Number, and got five credit cards in my name, he put me in about, 20 grand worth of debt. Nathan and I just got a lot of it paid off and down. I can't hold him responsible at all because well, he used all my information and didn't put his name on anything. He also stole my license, and had the picture altered to another girls picture, the girl he was cheating on me with. I was able to get all the major items back from him. Nathan helped me, and shortly after we began a slow but quickly progressed relationship. We sort of knew each other in school, but his ex wouldn't let any girl talk to him other then her. I had a crush on him in high school, and when me and Nina became best friends.. I fell right back into the crush I had on him in high school, and finally left Jason, though it was already planned in a way. Corny huh?"

"Aww, how sweet, but, question… How did you find out that Jason was using your name and social?"

"I got the bills in the mail. When I asked him about it, he beat me in front of my son. I hit him back when I was able to, but, my wrist help wasn't applied that day. So, I got my reinforcements."

Kagome put her arm around her new friend whose eyes were welling up with tears. She knew what wrist help meant, the spiked bracelets that she wore her self for protection. Kagome bit her lip, and decided to tell Heather what she and Inuyasha were hiding.

"I have something I have to tell you as well." Kagome murmured into Heather's ear.

"What?" Heather asked with curiosity, raising an eyebrow and wiping her slightly tear stained cheeks.

"You have to promise not to tell a soul, well, with the exception of Nathan, but no one else." Kagome began, looking at the entrance to the restaurant, making sure that it was free of Inuyasha and Nathan.

(AN/ Okay, I know I skipped ahead in the last chapter, but, I have to do past and present, past with Inu and Kag, present to Naraku and all that jazz.. Hee hee.. )

"I am pleased to tell you Mr. Husako, that Inuyasha and that Kagome girl have been found and are surrounded. My men will be capturing them, and bringing them to me. I think we will be taking care of more then your son and the girl, and their friends from here. My informants tell me that they have became friends with a waitress and her fiancé' their child as well. Such a pity. We'll have to bring them all along." Naraku's word slithered out of his mouth like a rattlesnake about to strike.

"Wonderful! How did you find them?" Mr. Husako's deep voice exclaimed happily.

"They are residing with Koga and his fiancé Ayame in northeast Georgia. Koga gave me a call, and I got it out of him easily. He does despise your son you know."

"They have been rivals for quite some time. I know. I'm am so happy that you have found them. Sesshomaru and I will be arriving at your estate tomorrow afternoon. Call me as soon as they are captured. You have done excellent work Naraku, my boy, excellent work." Mr. Husako happily said, then hung up the phone.

Naraku placed his cell phone on his desk and sat back in the huge black leather chair.

"No, Mr. Husako, you have no idea of what I have in store for you or your family. Now that I have this little treasure." He retorted, laughing like a mad man, being put into a trance at the glowing pink glass ball that everyone had been chasing resting nicely in the palm of long slender right hand.

The Shikon-no-Tama was his, and whoever attempted to take it from him would be a dead man.

"Naraku! Are you ever going to come to bed? I've been waiting for you for over an hour!" Kikyo angrily announced her presence snapping him out of the trance.

"I'm sorry darling. Business, you know how business is." Naraku replied, placing the jewel in the old wooden box that it had once been contained and hidden away in.

He looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a long black, lace nightgown that was completely see through, with her long black hair messy and hanging down loosely. The anger in her brown eyes instantly went away and shone with mischief.

"Are you coming? Because, I can't wait much longer." she commented, giving him a seductive look as she turned and began down the hall to their large bedroom.

"I'm coming!" Naraku yelled after her, jumping from the large comfortable chair.

"Sango, please, come on.. Drink some water, it'll make you feel a little better." Miroku coaxed by the side of the bed, holding a cup of water near Sango's lips.

"Miroku, I'm not thirsty. Just let me sleep." Sango whined, putting her hands in her face.

Miroku set the cup on the floor next to him, and felt Sango's forehead. She was still burning up, in her sleep she would scream aloud from her dreams, and when she was awake she would hallucinate. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He rose and headed to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth. Hoping sooner or later it would break her fever.

He placed the cold wet cloth on Sango's alarmingly hot forehead, and watched her in her troubled sleep. The things she was calling out in her sleep old haunting memories from her past, and fear of what was in store. She needed food in her stomach, as did Miroku, but how were they to get food when the only people who cared if they survived or not were gone? Sango's thrashing and crying out in her sleep came to a halt finally for a short time. Miroku laid down beside her on the bed. Not sure of what to think about anything anymore. They had to find a way out, and soon. But how?

I'm so sorry it's short!!! But I have to get a lot of work done before I head to Florida!!! 00.. I AM SO SLEEPY!!!!!! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I get some good reviews! I'll update as quickly as possible when I get back from Florida! dodges the tomatoes being thrown at my head because of the shortness of the chapter

JaNe!!!!


	20. Epiphany

Hey!! I'm back! look who's back.. Shady's back, tell a friend… umm.. Oops.. I'm not shady.. Lol Yeah.. Umm.. I had to work two doubles in a row after I returned to make up the time that I was gone.. That really sucked.. But the 300 dollars I made didn't I'm so good at talking men out of money lol .. Oh.. And if any of you were wondering on the story about Jason Heather told Kagome.. It's true.. Except for me and Nathan getting together.. I can only wish on that.. Anyways. Yeah.. On with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (god, how I wish I owned just him….) Bad Religion's 'Epiphany' (though, Greg Graffin really wouldn't be that bad to own..), or The Dropkick Murphy's music, but I could definitely enjoy owning one of the Dropkick Murphy's (mainly the vocalist or the bassist.. Very, very, very hot guys). Some of the Disclaimers are for future purposes just in case.. heehee

Epiphany

Heather swallowed the entire story that Kagome had just given to her. She was saddened by the problems that were in their relationship, and the reason they were stuck in Georgia. She was a little anxious to meet Miroku and Sango, their friends of which she had spoken of.

The guys came back from the arcade, hands full of tickets and such from the machines. The girls shook their heads, and went back to their conversation which had changed subject from dark and depressing to light and happy chatter about the concert in a month. Nathan promised to be up when Heather got home, and gave Inuyasha and Kagome directions to their house. They all walked out of the restaurant at 6 o'clock, and ended up talking together in the parking lot unlike day break and Heather had clocked out.

"I thought you guys were all going home?" Heather's voice announced behind them full of laughter.

"Oh well, we were, but.. I'm sorry." Nathan said looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Your such a nerd. I'm going home. I need some sleep if I'm going to make it to practice tonight."

"Do you have tonight off?" the three of them asked.

"Yeah. I told them I wanted Stacy to work for me tonight since I had to cover for her on Saturday night. So, I have tonight off." she explained cheerily.

"GREAT! We can hang out in Athens afterwards!" exclaimed Kagome.

"No, we can't. Me and Nathan have to stay home with Zachary.. Especially since Nathan didn't get Zach last night like he was supposed to after work."

"Well, then we'll hang out at your house tonight!" Kagome happily changed the plans.

"That's fine. Well, I'm going home. Nathan.. You better be there soon."

"I'll see you there." Nathan grunted, and kissed Heather goodbye before she walked to her blue focus parked in front of Inuyasha's Explorer.

"Okay, let's rehearse this one." Heather called to her bassist and ex boyfriend from high school, Jake, holding up a song list they had come up with.

"Yeah, I always loved it when you sang that song. You ready?" Jake replied beginning the first riff of the song. 

Heather nodded and steadied her self, she new this song so well, she had gotten inspiration to write it in her economics class junior year amazingly. Right after her and Jake had gotten together. After high school they just sort of drifted apart, and she got into a really bad crowd of people in Toccoa. Playing with him onstage brought her feelings back a little for him, but she wouldn't dare tell a soul, and she was happy with Nathan. He was right for her and Zach, even though they would be moving to Savannah soon for his art college. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her and Zachary too. She never thought that she would've ever had a chance with him, especially back in high school. It was strange. When she was with Jake, she had had a crush on Nathan, and now that she was with Nathan, she had a small crush on Jake again. She shook her crazy mind and thoughts away, keeping her memory with her to sing the old song she loved so dearly.

(A/N: this song is actually by Bad Religion, but I love it so much, and I have written a song a lot like Epiphany that was an original song from my old band. But umm.. I'm not going to put up any of my old band lyrics up because you can't download them to here them. Oh, and no, I don't sing like Greg Graffin, BTW. Lol You get what I mean??? anyway, sorry for taking up so much space!!)

As the bass riff continued and came up to the beginning of her entrance, she felt the music completely trap her in it's grasp, not realizing that Inuyasha, Kagome, Nathan, and her son Zachary had entered into Jake's Basement where they were practicing.

"A new age of reason,

Brains treason to trick the mind,

What good is searching?

If nothings there to find?

We arrive at this place,

Of no return my brothers,

Only to discover that our minds have led us away,

So far,

From the,

Painful truth,

Of Who We ARE!

What's right is wrong,

What's come has gone,

What's clear and pure is not so sure,

It Came To Me,

All promises become a lie,

All that benign corrupts in time,

The fallacy

Of Epiphany

Come forth bare witness,

See the profit from your loss,

Beg for forgiveness,

Only after you tally the cost,

We arrive at this place,

Of no return by sisters,

Only to discover that our values have ran us aground,

One the shoal,

In the sea,

Of what,

We Could Be

Whats right is wrong,

What's come has gone,

What's clear and pure is not so sure,

It Came To Me,

All promises become a lie,

All that benign corrupts in time,

The Fallacy

Of Epiphany

If it's real to me so I have to prove it to you?

Why do revelations fade to cold blue untruths?

It's oh so relative,

Subservient in total to ones perspective!

What's right is wrong,

What's come has gone,

What's clear and pure is not so sure,

It Came To Me,

All promises become a lie,

All that's benign corrupts in time,

The fallacy

Of Epiphany"

Heather was awakened from the overtaking music as it ended. She didn't know why, but every time she sung that song, it would completely take over, going into autopilot. She looked over to see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Nathan, who was holding 'their' son in his arms, with a look of awe and admiration in their faces.

"That was amazing." Kagome breathed barely above a whisper.

Heather blushed, and gave a shy thanks.

"You were made to sing. My god. That was wonderful. You and Kagome would be great as an act together." Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't believe he'd heard such a voice come out of such a small girl. 'She has a quivering voice. How she uses the swing and ska quality in her songs makes her a very unique singer. She sounds a lot like Gwen Stanfani with a major mix of Pat Benetar.'

"Mommy!! You sing for me!! YAY!" yelled the little boy in Nathan's arms, Zachary. He wriggled out of Nathan's grasp and ran to Heather who was still standing in the same place behind the microphone with a blush spread across her face.

Heather lifted him up, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, then looked at Nathan who had chased Zachary over to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Zachary out of her grasp. Seeing that he had the plastic ear drum protectors in his ears, she gave Nathan a grateful look. She left from the standing position behind the mike and went over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Glancing at Jake she saw the sad look on his face, he missed her too, she realized, making her frown a little before she called him, Marcus, the drummer, and Ben, the lead guitarist, over.

"I thought your band was more ska?" Kagome asked after the introductions were made.

"Well, it was, and it still is, our trombone player, trumpet player, baritone player, and our two saxophonists called and told Jake that they would be late, really late. But to give them a fax list of two or three songs they need to practice. They all go to UGA now, and are in the redcoat band, so, I can kinda understand why they can't show and play just a few songs. Ya know what I mean?" explained Jake, who sat down on an old couch in the basement. He slightly scratched the side of his shaved head, with the three foot high Mohawk stiff as ever in the center. He hadn't changed a bit in the last three years since she'd seen him. Still a tall silly punk, that she could've really stayed with long term. If it hadn't had been for Phillip. But she reminded herself that she was happy with Nathan, and their wedding was coming up soon. They were going to get married at the end of the summer before they moved to Savannah.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense then." Inuyasha laughed, sitting next to Jake on the old couch.

The band and Kagome all sat down, and began working on the Dropkick Murphy covers that they would be singing. Jake loved the idea since the Dropkick Murphy's were one of his many punk idols. Who couldn't help but love an Irish Band?

After working out all the kinks, the guys figured out all the riffs to the songs, and realized that it was near 9 pm, Zachary's bedtime. They had all been in the basement for the last 4 and a half hours, joking, playing, writing, figuring things out. A normal band practice for the band that was popular back in their high school days. Saying their goodbyes Heather was caught off guard when Jake kissed her lightly on the lips after his hug goodbye. Nathan turned crimson with jealousy, and pulled Heather up the stairs, Zachary in his arms, and Inuyasha and Kagome running after them after their quick goodbyes.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you!? What are you cheating on me with him or something?!" Nathan yelled at her outside of Heather's blue focus where Zachary was buckled up safely in his booster seat.

"I didn't let him! I didn't know he was going to kiss me! Nathan, Don't be like this! If I wanted to be with Jake then I would be. You don't have to worry! I love you!" Heather yelled back, defending herself against the accusations Nathan was making. All Inuyasha and Kagome could do is stand in the shadows until their argument was over.

Heather moved closer to Nathan and put her arms around him. Hugging him as tight as possible. Kagome looked towards the front door of Jake's house. She saw Jake standing there, guilt full in his face, with a sad expression placed in his eyes and mouth. She felt bad for Jake, he was still in love with Heather and she was now with Nathan. 'I have to talk to Heather.' Kagome decided looking back to Nathan and Heather who, were still arguing a little, and finally got into the focus. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the Drivers window, and told him they'd follow them to their house, and headed over to the Explorer that was parked behind them.

Heather glanced out the window and saw Jake sitting on the porch. He face completely fallen, and full of grief. The reunion of their band was good, but it was causing memories she had pushed to the back of her mind to return and haunt the future of her and Nathan.

"I feel bad for Jake." Inuyasha piped up suddenly as they pulled out behind Nathan and Heather onto 106.

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked looking at him with a little confusion.

"Because I know how he's feeling right now. I know what it feels like to see a girl you loved kiss another guy, but I don't think they parted on bad terms. So that is what makes his situation worse then what had happened to me. I feel bad for Heather. She looks at Jake with the same love she has for Nathan and her child. Heather isn't an evil person, she's very sweet and good natured, she hasn't done anything on purpose. She's not like Kikyo." He began bitterly, then went to sentiment in his voice, to bitterness with the last sentence. Kagome was taken off guard at his tone and sentiment, but he had just said what she was thinking, even the part of Kikyo. She still didn't know why she had done him so cruelly.

"You noticed all that too. I feel bad for both of them, and Nathan. He really loves Heather, but I can tell Jake does too. I hope this all gets worked out." Kagome sighed and leaned against the window.

"Inuyasha, remember, I'm here for you now, and I love you." she added, turning her head to look at him and laying her hand on top of his, which was resting on the console between them.

" I love you too." he sighed, glancing at her, then back to the road.

"I hope Miroku and Sango are okay, and having fun with whatever their doing right now. I miss them." Kagome murmured quietly.

"Me too, I'm sure they are. Well, see them again soon. I hope."

Hey, well, I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review! Sorry it took me so long to update! I love all of you all!!! 


	21. The Beginning of Kagome's Frightening Dr...

What's up? I can't sleep, I really need to, I have to go to work tonight.. But I can't sleep.. And that really sucks.. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.. I love you all, I'm just too lazy to look up the names right now.. --… actually, I can't get online at the moment to actually write them all down.. Anyways.. I guess on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (god, how I wish I owned just him….) or The Dropkick Murphy's music, but I could definitely enjoy owning one of the Dropkick Murphy's (mainly the vocalist or the bassist.. Very, very, very hot guys). Some of the Disclaimers are for future purposes just in case.. heehee

****

The Beginning of Kagome's Frightening Dreams

Something in Inuyasha told them that Miroku and Sango weren't okay or having fun. But they couldn't have any contact with them. They would be found, and that meant something really bad.

'I hope to gods they are okay.' Inuyasha pleaded in his mind as they followed Nathan up a short dirt road and pulled into a dark driveway.

The house their new friends stayed in was a normal one story home. It was simple, but very well kept on the outside. As Kagome and himself got out of the Explorer, he watched Heather carry her little boy in the house, she looked so sad, yet happy all in the same. Nathan unlocked the door and waved them to come in. Kagome was half way up the steps to the front door. In the illumination of the porch light he saw that the house was a tan color, with red trim and shutters. The living room was neat, a large tan couch, recliner, loveseat, and a glass coffee table across from an entertainment center with a Flat Screen Plasma on it. There were pictures of Zachary, and Heather and Nathan's friends and family on the white walls. He followed Kagome to the loveseat and sat down. For the most part it was quite, just slight cries from Zachary refusing to stay in his bed. After about five minutes Nathan walked into the living room, the wooden floorboards making slight creaks with every step. He was barefoot, and shook his head worriedly as he plopped on the recliner.

"You guys want anything to drink?" he asked looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'm going to go see if I can help Heather." Kagome rose and started down the hall.

"Ok. Just follow the sound of Zach. You can't miss his room." he smiled weakly at her. He leaned down to the side of his chair and pulled up a large sketch book, and flipped through it.

Kagome walked off down the hall, leaving the two guys together, both of them just sitting there silent, unsure of what to say.

"sorry you had to see all that." Nathan finally piped up.

"don't worry man, I get the same way." Inuyasha muttered.

"Man, I worked hard to get Heather to trust me after Jason did all that shit to her. Now he's just going to waltz in here and fuck things up."

"I don't think you have anything like that to worry about. Heather doesn't seem to be like that."

"Yeah. But, I wonder about Jake sometimes. I know he's still in love with her. I'm not blind. That was ballsy of him to kiss her in front of me. He's just lucky I was holding Zachary."

Inuyasha looked at Nathan. He was zoned out with an angry face pasted onto his usually smiling face.

"But, I think that would only make things worse. But I know what you mean. I'm the same way when it comes to Kagome. Why do you think I beat that asshole Jason's ass?"

"Yeah. True. Shit, I'm putting some damn music in."

Inuyasha stood up and walked into the dining room, then into the small kitchen. He popped the refrigerator open and grabbed 2 Guinness Stout's out of the door.

"here man, you could use one of these." Inuyasha laughed popping open one of the bottles and handing it to Nathan.

"Thanks."

Nathan threw back the bottle, and pressed play on the CD player. The speakers pumping out The Dropkick Murphy album 'Do or Die'. Inuyasha smiled at the choice, opened his own beer and sat back down on the loveseat.

After a few runs to the kitchen to get a couple more beers, they started talking about drawing and anime. Coming up with an idea for a manga, and then quickly moved to the dining room table.

Heather and Kagome heard the CD player being cut on. Zachary finally had gone to sleep, she'd removed his ear plugs, and back to sleep after changing him into his pajamas. Kagome couldn't believe the shit Heather had to go through to get him to go to sleep again, and suppressed her laughter at the little boy when he'd throw his fits.

She followed Heather to her and Nathan's bed room, and sat on the bed while Heather changed her clothes from a pair of jeans to a pair of navy blue scrub bottoms. Heather came out from the bathroom in her room and let out a deep sigh and flopped on the full size bed.

"Did Nathan draw that?" Kagome asked noticing a large picture that was drawn of her and Zachary playing in a sand box

"Yeah. He tells me I'm his inspiration to create. He doesn't realize that he and Zach are the inspiration for the music I write…" she trailed off looking at the picture, then sat up on the bed, leaning over to grab her acoustic guitar, just fumbling with the chords and strings.

"It's very good. Inuyasha draws too." she continued, trying to figure out in her mind a way to ask about the whole Jake incident, but Heather beat her to it.

"I don't know why he's so worried. Yeah, I mean, I care about Jake, he was my first love, but I'm with him now. I hate how angry he gets. It amazingly stupid." she confided in frustration.

"Well, at least you know he loves you. That's a good thing. You should see how Inuyasha and Koga go at it all the time over me. I hate that idiot. He's always claiming I'm his woman and making his fiancé' cry. Ayame is a really sweet girl too. I don't see why she puts up with it." laughed Kagome.

"Those names sound familiar. Like I know them from somewhere… Did they go to school at Madison County?" Heather asked with slight suspicion.

"I know Ayame did. Koga, well, I don't really know. I met him in Los Angeles, before we moved over here."

"What year did she graduate?"

"2000 I believe."

"Have you mentioned me or Nathan at all to her?"

"No. Why?"

"Just don't mention us. Trust me. She might try to keep you from hanging out with us." she laughed with sarcasm in her voice.

"huh?" Kagome looked at her with a look of confusion.

"She was one of those preppy bitches in school and we played one hell of a prank on her. I don't think she's ever gotten over it. If she were to see us, I don't know how that would turn out." she laughed reminiscing on past with Kagome staring after her.

"well, lets go see what the guys are up to." Kagome sighed and standing up on the side of the bed.

"Probably drunk and drawing. Nathan will start drinking and get all into his drawings. He's got a whole comic book made up for our best friends', Nina and Jon-o, wedding present. It's really good."

"Do you really think they're out there drawing and drinking beer?" laughed Kagome as they began out of the room.

"I'd bet you five dollars on it."

The walked down the hall, Kagome excepting the bet, and losing. Heather knew Nathan, and if Inuyasha liked to draw just as much him, well, Nathan and he would be working on some sort of project.

"How did you know?!"

"I just know my Nathan. You made the mistake of saying that Inuyasha liked to draw too." Heather laughed taking the five dollar bill from Kagome. She leaned over Nathan shoulder, and looked at their work in progress, a new Manga which didn't surprise her at all.

Kagome watched Heather slide Nathan's Guinness bottle away from him, take a good gulp, and place it back where it was. Nathan grabbed Heathers hand as it started away from his beer bottle. He turned to her and they made up.

They guys continued working in the dining room, and the girls went outside to talk girl talk. Throwing down a couple beers, not realizing how much time had gone by until they both had gotten to the point of being unable to quit yawning. The guys were still working on their project, but weren't working on the drawings anymore, just working on the story line.

"Nathan, umm. It's 3:30 in the morning. You and Inuyasha are drunk, and Kagome and I are a little buzzed. I think I'll take Kag to the guest room. When you guys are through, show Inu were the guest room is. They're not driving home." Heather stated as firmly as possible being in a altered state of consciousness. Kagome had a strong feeling she was one of those drinkers, that could keep going and going and going, but sober up quickly if anything was to happen.

"Okay. We're about through. You show Kag, I'll show my man here. Wait up for me." Nathan said, his head not turning from the plot outline on the table.

Heather laughed and called to kagome to follow her down the hall. Kagome laughed at the entire scene, and squeezed Inuyasha's shoulders lightly before following Heather down the hall.

"Here you go! Just a whole 3 paces down the hall." Heather laughed throwing open the door right before Zachary's room, and switching on the light. It was just a made up king size bed, with a nightstand on either side. "Bathroom is across the hall, I've got to go crash my god do I need to go crash."

"Thanks, I'll see you whenever I wake up. Cool?"

"But of course, night!" Heather waved and walked down to her room, leaving Kagome's door partially open.

Kagome looked at the big inviting bed, pulled off her shoes turned off the bedroom light, and threw herself onto it.

"Comfy." Kagome murmured, getting positioned and ready to fall out. She tried to just stay awake until Inuyasha came in, but she was sleepier than she thought and drifted off. Her dreams taking her to a place she'd never been before that was dark and frightening. She saw Miroku and Sango in the dream begging for Inuyasha and her to help.

Don't hate me for taking so long to update. It's been a VERY long and interesting week. I hope you all like this chapter. It was probably boring, but oh well. Review please!!! I love my reviews. Oh, and the guy who commented about the wife beater in chapter two… No, she didn't buy it, she made it.


	22. The Decline

OI! OI! OI! Everybody!!! How goes it? I'm sorry I've seemed to slack off on my writing.. Work is just pissing me off, and I've been busy trying to get my license and car back… -- Long story short, don't get too many points on your license if your state goes by those.. Well, I figured out how I want the next couple of chapters to go. I hope you guys don't get confused…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (god, how I wish I owned just him….) NOFX's 'The Decline' (though, I'd love to own fat mike, hee hee) or The Dropkick Murphy's music, but I could definitely enjoy owning one of the Dropkick Murphy's (mainly the vocalist or the bassist.. Very, very, very hot guys). Some of the Disclaimers are for future purposes just in case.. heehee

The Decline

"Where are all the stupid people from?

And how'd they get to be so dumb?

With our purple mountain range,

The Amber Waves of grain,

To lesser human beings,

Zero feelings,

Human Nature,

Man's Destiny,

(Mans Destiny)

Blame it on the greediocricy,

Fear of God.

The fear of change,

The fear of truth,

Add the bill of rights,

Subtract the wrongs,

THERES NO ANSWER!!

Memorizing six star spangled songs,

WHERE'S THE QUESTION??

All it ever asks,

Is anybody learning from the past?,

We're living in United Stagnation,

FATHER!!!!

What have I done?

I took this 22,

A gift to me from you,

To bed with me each night,

Kept it clean,

Polished it well,

Cherished every cartridge,

Every shell,

Down,

By the creek,

Under brush,

Under dirt,

Lies the carcass of my second kill,

Down,

By the barn,

Under stone,

Under pine,

There's the carcass of my brother William,

Brother WHERE?

Have you gone to I swear?

I never thought I could,

I seen so many times,

They told me to shoot straight,

Don't pull the trigger squeeze,

That will ensure a kill,

A kill is what you want,

A kill is what we breed,

The Christians love their guns,

The church and NRA,

Pre formed the salvations,

Prey on the lower face,

The storybooks been read,

And every line believed,

Curriculum fits it,

Launching is a threat,

Read, then searched and seized,

Jerry spent some time in Michigan,

A twenty year vacation,

After all he had a dime,

A dime is worth a lot more in Detroit,

Down in California,

A twenty dollar fine!

Jerry only stayed a couple months,

It's hard to enjoy yourself while bleeding out the ass,

Asphyxiation, miserable and fast,

After 17 fun years of being someone's bitch,

Don't think!

STAND!!

Drink your wine!!

WHOA!!

Watch the fire burn!!

BEEE!!!

These problems aren't mine!

Just be at my house innocent,

I wish I had a shilling,

For every senseless killing,

I'd by government,

America's for sale,

And you can get a good a deal on it,

And make a healthy profit,

OR MAYBE,

TEAR IT APART,

START WITH ASSUMPTIONS!

THAT A MILLION PEOPLE ARE SMART!

SMARTER THAN ONE!!!!!

Saratonin's gone,

She gave up,

Drifted away,

Sara fled thought process gone,

She left her answering machine on,

The greeting left spoken sincere,

Messages no one will ever hear,

10,000 messages a day,

A million more translations play,

Victims of Malay-Zay-Faire,

10,000 voices,

A hundred guns,

A hundred decibels turns to one,

One bullet,

One empty head,

Now with Saratonin gone,

AAAHHHH!!!!!

The man who used to speak,

Performs a cute routine,

I feel little patronized,

Don't give damn,

That they want in side your head,

Though your feeling a bit mislead,

It's not that they don't care yeah,

The televisions put a thought inside your head,

Like a Barry Manilow,

Gee how I'd like,

To teach the world to sing,

In perfect harmony,

As if I were a blank stare, yeah,

IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU CARE!!

MAKE YOU CARE!!

NOT DESIGNED TO MAKE YOU CARE!!!  
MAKE YOU CARE!!

THEY'RE BETTING YOU WON'T CARE!!

YOU WON'T!!!!!!

WHAT'S THE WAGER ON YOUR FREEDOM?

WAGER ON YOUR PRIDE??

WHY TRY TO BEAT THEM WHEN

A MILLION OTHERS TRIED???

WE ARE THE WHORE!!!

INTULECTIOUALLY SPAYED!!!

WE ARE THE QUEER!!!

DYSFUNCTIONALLY RAISED!!!

One more pill to kill the pain,

One more pill to kill the pain,

One more pill to kill the pain,

Living through conformity,

One more prayer to keep me safe,

One more prayer to keep us warm,

One more prayer to keep us safe,

There's gonna be a

BETTER PLACE!!!!!

Lost the battle,

Lost the war,

Lost the things worth living for,

Lost the thrill to win the fight,

One more pill to kill the pain!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

The going get tough,

The tough get dead,

Don't pay attention,

Pay the rent,

Next of kin pay for your sins,

A little faith should keep us safe,

SAVE US!!!!!!!!!!

The human,

Existence,

Is failing,

Resistance,

Essential,

The future,

Perdeium,

Uninvolved,

Astronomically and gangsters,

Only a moron and genius,

Would fight a losing battle,

Our guns are super evil,

When giving in is so damn comforting,

And so go,

On with our lives,

We know the truth,

But prefer lies,

Lies are simple,

Simple is bliss,

Like go against tradition when we can,

AT FIFTY FEET,

LET ME DECLINE,

BE THE VICTIM OF OUR OWN DESIGN,

THE STATUS QUOE,

WE DON'T SUSPECT,

WHY WOULD ANYONE STICK OUT THEIR NECKS?

There all members,

A club we've got ours,

I'd like to introduce you to our host,

He's got his,

And I've got mine,

Meet the decline….. "

(A/N: The Decline, by NOFX in case anyone was at all wondering about the lyrics... lol!!!)

The crowd went crazy that they had opened with the hardest song in the history of punk rock to keep up with. Heather's face was beaming proudly for herself and her band. They wanted to start off with a bang, and have a nice warm welcome back into the punk music scene, but she never expected the turn out and excitement that the crowd generated to her. She looked over to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Nathan who wore faces of amazement, for they didn't even know that they were going to cover the hardest song to cover as an opener. She turned to her band, as the crowd begged for more.

"Did you guys miss us that much?! Come on! I can't hear you!!! Tell me how much you've missed us!!!!" Heather yelled into the microphone receiving a huge delivery from the crowd that was crammed into the American Legion.

She smiled again and pointed to Jake to start up the next song.

In a small, extremely cramped corner, stood a tall woman with long black hair on a cell phone. Unnoticed by the crowd of young and older punks alike, she stood back and waited for a visual for Naraku.

'Why am I doing this? How can he make me do this to a person I am fond of?' the woman thought watching lazily at the stage, feeling the oncomings of a major headache. Punk just wasn't her type of music. Though, the lyrics the girl on stage belted out, made a lot of sense.

"You'll have to speak up. It is a bit loud you know." her voice snapped loudly into the receiver.

Well? What did you all think??? I hope you liked it.. I know it might be confusing at first how I'm doing this, but I really wanted to start the concert….. We will go back and forth. I'll let you know what it is.. Trust me… I wouldn't purposely confuse you wonderful fans!!! Well, please review! And if you do not like how I'm writing up the chapters, I'll fix it just for you all! Well, anyways,

JANE!!!!


	23. Old Friends Come to Visit

OI! How is everyone? Well, I have to say… EVERYONE GO OUT AND BUY BAD RELIGION'S NEW CD 'THE EMPIRE STRIKES FIRST'!!!!!!!!! If you want punk influence at it's best, buy and download their music. Classified as "nerdy punk", but truthful and thought provoking. I think a lot of the fans of my story would enjoy this CD, and well, any of their CD's.

And when you go and pick it up, and they look at you strangely for adapting a brain and listening to something other then what top 40 radio tells you you have to like, tell them PunkKagome sent you.. Lol..

Another thing I'd pick up, would be the Punk-O-Rama 9. A bunch of great Bands on the compilation. It's only $4.99 00 at Best Buy, 24 different, great Punk Bands, and a DVD with 11 Bands performing on it. And if you like Hot topic, Pick up AMP (American Music Press) in their little music section. NOFX is on the cover with an awesome article inside, comes with three CD's for only $1.99 00.… Read this zine.. It's the intelligent thing to do… LOL.. Anyways.. Enough promotion for Punk.. And on to my story. If I could really rant… I would, but I know you all want to read my next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (god, how I wish I owned just him….) or The Dropkick Murphy's music, but I could definitely enjoy owning one of the Dropkick Murphy's (mainly the vocalist or the bassist.. Very, very, very hot guys). Some of the Disclaimers are for future purposes just in case.. Heehee

**A Few Old Friends Come to Visit**

before the concert

Kagome shot straight up in the bed, grabbing Inuyasha's arm shocking him out of sleep as well. Confused at first, she realized where she was, and continued to clutch Inuyasha's arm as tears formed and began to fall down her distressed face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with his free arm, sitting up next to her.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are in a bad place." she whimpered, letting go of his arm and burying her face in her hands, beginning to cry quite violently.

"Kagome! What are you talking about?! What's going on? Tell me now!" he forced out sternly, a little shocked at her reaction, wanting answers and pulling her into a hug.

"There somewhere very dark, very cold. They haven't had any food, Sango is very sick, and Miroku is trying to take care of her. But there is this tall man that won't let them go!!" she moaned, returning Inuyasha's hug, her face buried in his t shirt.

Inuyasha pulled her away from him and softened his eyes, "Kagome, it was just a nightmare. I'm sure they're fine."

But Inuyasha had a bad feeling Kagome was right.

"Inuyasha, no, they really are in trouble. You have to believe me, I know it seems like a bad nightmare, but the man who is denying them food and leaving them locked up is a very bad person. He's looking for us!"

Inuyasha didn't know what else to do, so he pulled Kagome and her tear stained face back into a hug.

"Are you guys okay in here? I thought I heard yelling?" Nathan exclaimed coming into the room, his eyes a little spooked.

"We're fine, Kagome had a bad dream, that's all."

Nathan gave an odd look, shrugged it off, and continued, "Someone is here to see you guys. It's some old lady and a young kid. I think you guys should come out here."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, and looked at Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Who is it? We don't know anyone here except you, Heather, and the people we're staying with." Inuyasha calmly replied, getting knots of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

'First Kagome, now people we don't know on our friends front porch. What next?' he thought as he let go of Kagome and got out of the bed, still fully dressed except for shoes.

"Kagome, stay here, I'll go find out who it is, and what they want."

Inuyasha left Kagome sitting up and scared in the bed, following Nathan out to the living room. There was an older lady that looked so familiar but couldn't for the life of him place, sitting with a kid a couple years younger then Kagome and himself with red hair.

"Inuyasha, some time has passed since I have laid my eyes on you. Look at how you've grown." the old woman tossed out, making Inuyasha's memory search and unnerving him that she knew him, but not knowing her.

"who are you and what is your business with me and Kagome?!" he demanded. Nathan nodded his head towards him and went down the hall back to he and Heathers bedroom to give them privacy.

"Inuyasha, this is my great nephew, Shippo. You would pick on him so much when you two were little children." she continued, not answering his most important question. The boy sitting next to her turned red, Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"What do you want and how do you know me?!" he demanded again.

"Kaede!" exclaimed Kagome from behind him, making him turn in surprise and watched her run to the old woman with open arms.

"Kagome child. I knew that it had to have been you!" Kaede calmly stated, hugging her as she began pulling back.

"what do you mean? What are you talking about?!" Kagome's expression was shocked, and sat at her feet on the floor of the living room.

"You activated his necklace, did you not?" she asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

Kagome's expression became a slight smirk, her face was still tear stained, but her eyes became a little less dark and unhappy.

"Yes, that I have. It's been so long since I last saw you and Shippo."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was sitting on the floor still, to the old woman, to the boy who looked cheerful, yet solemn. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME?!?!?!"

The three jerked their heads at Inuyasha's sudden outburst, and Kagome giggled slightly.

"Still have a bad temper I see Inuyasha. I have come to tell you that Sango and Miroku are in trouble. Naraku has them locked in his basement. We disguised ourselves as trained and trusted 'employee's' shall I say? I had to be sure that Kagome was the one that had activated your necklace, I can find her no matter where she is from her Miko energy. That necklace, or really that enchantment, placed on your neck was given to your mother to give to you, by me. I was your nanny when you were young. Shippo stayed with me in your home since he was a small child and his parents were murdered. You two fought like cats and dogs, I was released of my services at your estate three months before your mother passed away."

Inuyasha looked at the three, and was quite confused. "How do you know Kagome? What is 'Miko' energy? Where in the hell can I find Naraku so I can get Miroku and Sango out of where they are?"

"I cannot tell you where they are Inuyasha. There are something's that have to happen. We are only here to warn you and try our best to prepare you for what is to come. Sango has a very high fever, yes, but she will be fine, she is too strong of a person to let it completely overtake her. Miroku is taking very good care of her, she will pull through just fine. Kagome is my granddaughter, which is the reason she has Miko powers."

"I'm your granddaughter? Why did my mother never tell me?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She never told you, because I asked her not to. I am your fathers mother. Do you remember some of the things I taught you when you were younger in New York? Do you remember the archery techniques and how to make your arrows?" Kaede asked her.

"Why would you not want me to know? Yes, I remember all of that. I haven't practiced in a long time though."

"Because I had to come and go, your future was already set, and I had to make preparations in a way. Do not be angered with me or your mother. The important thing is you know now." she answered, laying her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked down thoughtfully, and then up to her and then to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the small revelations of truth, and family reunion. His mind racing to remember something from his childhood before his mother had died, unable to come up with any trace of memory with the old woman in it, and still wanting to know what the hell a Miko was.

Kaede noticed the confused, and deep in thought Inuyasha, chuckling slightly.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is much more powerful then your father believes him to be, he has possession of the Shikon-No-Tama. He will be the reason the entire human race is turned into slaves, and destruction with happen world wide. And Inuyasha, a Miko is a powerful and spiritual person. There is really no way to explain it without going into great detail and explaining a great bit of Japanese history."

"But my father agrees with Naraku. And my father is quite strong." he said pointedly.

"Your father will see how his alliances stand, and things will work out to defeat Naraku." Kaede replied.

"Hey, guys, umm.. I hate to break up your serious conversation, but Nathan has to get to work, and Zachary and I have to run some errands." Heather timidly interrupted, Zachary laughing in her arms at Nathan's goofy faces.

"Yeah, we should be going. We have much to talk about." Kaede agreed.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the bedroom, and got their things. Kagome gave Heather a quick hug goodbye, and they went outside to Inuyasha's Explorer. Kaede and Shippo got into a black Lincoln Town car and waited to follow Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I hope everything is okay." Heather confided to Nathan as they walked out to her Ford Focus, and got Zachary in the car seat.

"I do too. Well, I have to get going. I love you." Nathan replied, giving her a kiss.

"Love you too. I'll see you when you get off." she smiled a weak smile and got into her car. Watching Kagome and Inuyasha drive off, with these people that tracked them down to their house. Something seemed a little off to her. Something was definitely going on. She would just have to talk to Kagome later.

well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that it's short. But… Oh well, I think we will all live. LOL… take my advice from the top!! I mean, come on now? Would I ever steer you wrong??? Well, till next time! Review!!!

JaNe!


	24. A Perfect World

Hi all of you out there! I'm so sorry for the major delay in updating.. Between work and Zach I have developed this wonderful thing called lack of sleep, and sickness… Yay, fun for me.. I'm ready to kill everyone at work. I get blamed for everything, yet I clean up after every other shift… Make sense? My little boy seems to be getting more wonderful by the minute…. Throwing fits in the middle of the mall because I didn't have another quarter for him to ride some stupid roller coaster ride…… I celebrated my 22nd Birthday on Wednesday.. Go me.. I like to think of it as the first anniversary of my 21st birthday… but whatever…. Me and my friends went and saw Spiderman 2... Me and my friend Nathan did our usual thing of pointing out the obvious throughout the movie, making many people laugh at our observations (which was surprising that they didn't pick it up themselves, but then again, no one can beat Nathan and I at that)… It was good though.. Afterwards we had a little party at my friend Nina and her fiancé' Jon-o's house.. I can't really tell you what happened there.. It could incriminate me. Anyways… um.. Yeah.. On with the story and enough with my senseless babbling..

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (god, how I wish I owned just him….) or The Dropkick Murphy's music, but I could definitely enjoy owning one of the Dropkick Murphy's (mainly the vocalist or the bassist.. Very, very, very hot guys). Nor do I own any of the wonderful punk songs I use….

****

A Perfect World

"Wow, it's great to be back, I have missed this so much, now.. I'm warning you, if I fuck up, just remember it's been THREE AND A HALF YEARS SINCE WE"VE PLAYED TOGETHER!" Heather joked into the microphone.

"Yeah, it's all her fault we haven't played!" Jake laughed.

The crowd was laughing and joking with the band. Kagome saw the happiness and excitement radiating off of the crowd and Heather. She was so natural, nothing seemed to bother her on stage.

"Well, since we did a cover, it's time for some of our original stuff.. You guys want to hear it, or do you want us to leave?"

The crowd cheered for them to play on, and Heather pretended not to hear..

"Oh, so you want us to leave?" she teased, pretending to pout. She lowered her head to her chest, blocking the top of the Bad Religion symbol on her black tank top. She wore red plaid skants and black doc Marten's with it, she had her hair spiked out in the back.

The crowd cried in protest, cueing Heather perfectly for the next song…

"_If I lived in a perfect world,_

I would spend my days lying in the sun,

The party never ends in a perfect world,

If your life has hit the skids,

Wave good bye to the wife and kids,

I'm ready to move into a perfect world,

Nacho Cheese and Anarchy,

Boy that sure sounds good to me,

Every kind of drug is free in the new America,

Shoot your pistol in the air,

Celebrate a brand new year,

Living leisurely in a perfect world,

__

If I lived in a perfect world,

I would spend my days lying in the sun,

The party never ends in a perfect world,

If your life has hit the skids,

Wave good bye to the wife and kids,

I'm ready to move into a perfect world,

Everybody's drinking hams,

Goodbye all you straight edge bands,

Sit around and get a tan in the new America,

When I turn on my TV,

Nothing but pornography,

No more rated G in a perfect world,

Strung out hookers everywhere,

Have a picnic,

Feed the bears,

Now no body even cares,

In the new America,

Nothing in this worlds for free,

Cause everything belongs to me,

No more Green peace in a perfect world,

If I lived in a perfect world,

I would spend my days lying in the sun,

The party never ends in a perfect world,

If your life has hit the skids,

Wave goodbye to the wife and kids,

Everyone's like me in a perfect world,

Everyone's like me in a perfect world!!!"

The crowds moshing quit long enough for them to cheer before the beginning of the next song.

"Who wants to hear lipstick? Anyone?" Jake asked the crowd, which answered in cheers.

"We wrote this song for Ben's mom in case anyone was wondering.. I wouldn't sing this to my own mom.. It's just mean." Heather laughed, as the drums started up.

"_ On a Tuesday afternoon,_

My mom came in my room,

And said, 'Get the fuck up out of bed,

And get a goddamn job',

So I told her

'hey, hey fuck you mom',

And I threw the phone at her head,

But I missed and hit her in the snatch,

So I slammed the door in her face,

Don't ever barge in my room!

Or I'll kick your ass,

And call the cops,

And tell them I'm abused,

And you'll wind up in jail,

While I snowboard in Vail,

No one to post your bail,

Cause daddy loves me more,

He says that you're a….

Your worthless,

Your lazy,

Your stupid,

A little overweight,

Now give me 20 bucks,

Oh mommy your so worthless,

Your lazy,

Your stupid,

A little overweight,

Now give me 20 bucks,

Now make it 50 bucks,

Now mom writes me letters,

I write return to sender let her rot there in her cell,

I watch the dogs mate on her bed,

Sorry mom,

I had to pawn,

Your china silver and all your jewelry,

I had to eat,

And rent a bunch of prostitutes like you,

Your lazy,

your stupid,

a little over weight,

Now give me 20 bucks,

Mommy,

Your so worthless ,

Your lazy

Your stupid

A little overweight,

Now give me 20 bucks,

Now make it 50 bucks

No make it 60 bucks, make it 75, why don't you just give me your whole god damn purse, I hope your having fun rotting in jail, maybe I'll come visit you, Nah…

ENJOY YOUR STRETCH IN JAIL!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm not sure when they are going to be through with this noise." a man in a dark corner said into his head piece.

"Hey, we're the ones getting beer spilled on us, and getting pushed around, when we're able to get access to do so, we're going to rush the band. Don't worry a bit on it." the same man, yelled angrily into the mouth piece of the head set.

He watched the drunken madness in front of him. What in God's name was the music they were playing, it sounded awful, and it made no sense, it was vulgar and not the nicest lyrics in the world. But the kids seemed to love it, and the kegs of beer that lined the back of the small building. 'I can't wait till we get our business finished here, I don't think I could take much more of this.' the man thought grumpily, leaning back against the corner, wishing he could plug his ears.

Well, sorry for the shortness of chapter. The first song is called 'A Perfect World', and the second song is called 'Lipstick', they are both by Guttermouth, a very good and funny punk band. These two songs are off their CD 'Musical Monkey'.

I hope to update again very soon. Please, don't yell at me, and please review!

Thanks to all of you great fans out there that keep reading my story!!!

JANE!


	25. Authors NoteI'm sorry!

Hey everyone. I know you were hoping for an update on my story 'Flight of the Punk Brigade' and trust me, I have it all written up. My computer is having boo boo's and I need to send it into a shop. My time has also been taking up here lately with my fiancé Joe and planning our wedding. I'm going to try my best to update on my friends computers. But I still love all of you fans and I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST AT UPDATING VERY SOON!!!!! So, Oi! To all my fellow punks, and what's up to all my reviewers that aren't quite punk but like my story.


End file.
